PRIA YANG TAK DISANGKA
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Lagi-lagi ramalan. Tapi kali ini tentang pria yang harus menjadi pendamping hidup Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir dan sedikit kekhawatiran tentang keturunannya kelak. Draco x femHarry
1. Chapter 1

**PRIA YANG TAK DISANGKA**

* * *

 ** _Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya._**

 ** _No Copy Paste_**

 ** _Saya tegaskan dari awal bahwa fic ini fem!Harry (di mana Harry di cast sebagai perempuan tapi tomboy dan senang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki), jadi untuk yang tidak suka, silakan ketik tombol back._**

 ** _Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah dua kali saya cek ulang), ga sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita ngebosenin, etc_**

* * *

"Dua pria itu membuat pusing kepalaku, 'Mione …" ucap gadis tomboy berkacamata bundar yang selalu enggan mengenakan rok itu. Nampaknya kebiasaannya curhat jam makan kepada sahabat perempuan terbaiknya ini senantiasa ia lestarikan, bahkan setelah perang dunia sihir berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang gadis berambut ikal yang biasa dipanggil Mione, gadis berwajah cerdas yang tadinya tengah asyik dengan steak salmon lezat di hadapannya. Tapi akibat ucapan dari si gadis tomboy di samping kanannya, mungkin membuat selera makannya sedikit menurun.

"Sudahlah Harry, tidak usah dipikirkan, makan saja yang banyak, pasti masalahmu akan berkurang!" nasihat tidak bertanggung jawab dari pemuda berambut merah di hadapan kedua gadis itu yang sibuk dengan daging angsa porsi jumbonya.

Gadis bernama lengkap Harry James Potter itu hanya berdecak sambil melayangkan deathglare sebagai tanggapan atas saran bodoh sahabat prianya.

"Diam kau Ron! Habiskan saja angsa panggangmu itu!" ucap Hermione, nama gadis berambut ikal merangkap kekasih sang pemuda dengan nada dingin.

"Oke … aku tidak akan mengganggu obrolan para gadis," dan kembali Ron tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan kedua sahabat perempuannya yang tengah kembali membuka sesi curhatnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan dari awal, Harry. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu? Kalau kau hanya cerita sepenggal-sepenggal, aku tidak akan paham," Hermione kini sepenuhnya mencurahkan perhatian kepada sahabatnya yang kembali memulai bercerita.

"Tadi pagi, sebelum mengikuti kelas ramuan, aku dicegat oleh duo Slytherin gila itu." Harry memulai sesi curhat makan siangnya.

"Maksudmu adalah …"

"Nott dan Zabini!" potong Harry tidak sabar.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu? Dua Slytherin itu? " Hermione membelalakkan matanya untuk mendeskripsikan pemikirannya yang cukup sulit menerima fakta bahwa dua pemuda kebanggan asrama ular itu kini tengah berusaha membuat masalah baru dengan sahabatnya, sang pahlawan dunia sihir yang begitu dielu-elukan seantero Britania Raya.

"Mereka bersaing untuk menjadi kekasihku," Harry menjawab murung.

"Bukankah bagus Harry? Artinya kau akan mempunyai kekasih yang cukup berkualitas dan …"

"Shut up, Ron!" bentak Hermione untuk menghentikan ocehan tak berguna dari mulut kekasihnya yang alih-alih akan memberi solusi, namun justru menambah keruh masalah Harry.

"Bisa kau teruskan ceritamu Harry!" Hermione kembali dalam mood semangatnya untuk mendengar segala apapun yang akan dituturkan Harry setelah ini.

"Awalnya kupikir lucu juga, bisa memilih satu di antara dua pria yang cukup populer di kalangan wanita itu, tapi … kalau mereka kemudian membuat taruhan konyol dan membahayakan nyawa mereka serta aku yang mereka haruskan untuk memilih dalam jangka waktu lima hari, haruskah aku tetap mengatakan ini mengasyikkan?" cerita Harry sambil melirikkan mata ke arah meja Slytherin, tempat kedua pria yang menjadi topik pembicarannya tengah duduk manis sambil menghadapi hidangan masing-masing. Tidak ada pembicaan akrab yang biasanya sering tertangkap di antara mereka, tidak ada candaan dan senyum, yang ada hanya aura persaingan yang menguar tak lazim, membuat meja para penghuni asrama berlambang ular itu menjadi semakin angker dan mengerikan.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan?" ucap Harry saat Hermione mengikuti arah pandangan matanya saat ini.

"Kau benar Harry. Ini sangat mengerikan. Dan aku yakin, sebenarnya masalah mereka tidak sesederhana itu." bisik Hermione menanggapi apa yang tengah matanya saksikan di meja asrama seberang.

"Kita harus mencari tahu duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Kalau mereka begini terus, aku juga yang repot," Harry memutuskan pandanganya dari meja Slytherin dan kembali fokus kepada sahabatnya, Hermione.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak punya cukup koneksi anak-anak dari asrama itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan, mereka begitu sok hebat, enggan bersosialisasi dengan anak dari asrama lain, bahkan setelah perang ini usai sekalipun," Hermione berujar datar sambil menekuni kembali makanannya yang beberapa saat tadi ia abaikan.

"Coba tanya saja kepada si penyendiri itu," Ron menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk salah seorang siswa Slytherin yang paling dulu meninggalkan ruangan. Sang mantan death eater berambut pirang platina, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy. Mantan prefek kebanggan Slytherin dan siswa paling popular di kalangan asrama itu. Meskipun semuanya berubah setelah perang usai. Ia yang merupakan mantan death eater mulai menjadi bahan pergunjingan hampir semua siswa di Hogwarts, bahkan tidak terkecuali asramanya sendiri. Dan dari sisa kepopulerannya dulu sebagai putera bangsawan pure blood yang punya prestasi lumayan cemerlang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih berminat untuk bertegur sapa dengannya. Itupun sebenarnya terlihat begitu canggung dan tidak berangkat dari hati yang tulus. Maka dari itu, Draco Malfoy kini lebih sering membuang waktu senggangnya dengan menyendiri di perpustakaan,atau di tempat lain yang jauh dari keramaian.

Kembali ke meja Gryffindor tempat duduk Harry dan kedua sahabatnya. Senyum Hermione mengembang, matanya berbinar sambil memandang ke arah Harry yang memasang tampang tak mengerti.

"Kali ini ide Ron benar-benar brilian, Harry. Ya, aku setuju. Sebaiknya kau mencari informasi dari Malfoy saja."

"Kenapa harus dia, 'Mione? Kau sendiri tahu kan, aku mempunyai sejarah hubungan yang sangat tidak baik dengannya?" protes Harry tak terima dengan usul kedua karibnya itu.

"Yang pertama, dia seorang Slytherin. Kedua, dia berhutang budi kepadamu. Ketiga, dia lebih sering menyendiri sekarang, tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau kau mencoba mendekatinya. Tidak akan menyebabkan keributan. Berbeda jika kau bertanya kepada para Slytherin yang lainnya," terang Hermione panjang, Harry mencoba mencerna penjelasan itu sambil menyesap jus labu miliknya yang masih tersisa separo.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat memulai misimu, atau lima hari ke depan, kau akan menghadapi hidup yang tidak menyenangkan," pungkas Hermione mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah Harry, mengendap mengikuti rival abadinya yang berjalan cepat dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Pemuda dengan tubuh proporsional itu nampaknya acuh dengan pandangan tidak suka dari beberapa siswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor maupun di halaman. Langkahnya tetap saja tegap melewati beberapa gerombolan siswa yang tengah menikmati sore hari mereka dengan bergosip. Hal ini entah mengapa membuat Harry sedikit banyak merasa terenyuh.

Ia pernah merasakan seperti apa yang dialami Malfoy saat ini. Dulu, saat namanya muncul sebagai peserta termuda di turnamen Triwizard. Setiap hari dan setiap saat harus menikmati pandangan sinis dari siswa lain yang entah iri atau merasa tidak suka dengannya waktu itu. Dan tak jauh beda dengan apa yang dilakukan Malfoy saat ini, dia lebih banyak menyendiri dan malas bersosialisasi karena baginya itu jauh lebih nyaman.

Kembali kepada misi Harry. Saat ini ia sudah berhasil mengikuti Malfoy sampai di area Hutan Terlarang. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Malfoy akan menghentikan langkahnya sekalipun mereka akan masuk lebih dalam lagi. Harry bukannya takut dengan keadaan ini. Ia hanya heran akan tingkah pria beriris abu-abu itu.

Hampir sepuluh langkah kemudian, akhirnya Malfoy berhenti. Ia berbalik, dengan wajah dingin memandang tempat Harry memposisikan diri untuk bersembunyi.

"Keluarlah penguntit berkaca mata!" ucap Malfoy tanpa menghentikan aksinya mengamati pohon tempat Harry menyelinapkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Hei, aku tau kau membuntutiku semenjak di lorong sekolah tadi. Dasar orang sok tenar, kau sebenarnya mau apa menguntitiku? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu ulah konyolmu itu, Nona Pahlawan Dunia Sihir?" kembali Draco berucap dan memberi tekanan pada beberapa kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Mendengar panggilan tidak menyenangkan yang disandangkan kepadanya, buru-buru Harry merengsek keluar dari zona persembunyiannya. Wajahnya memerah akibat malu ketahuan menguntit, sekaligus menahan emosi karena ucapan Draco Malfoy tidak pernah tidak berhasil membuat hatinya panas.

"Kau ini terlalu percaya diri, Tuan mantan Prefek Slytherin yang terhormat," dengan wajah menantang, Harry berjalan mendekat ke arah pria yang tingginya jauh di atasnya. Didongakkan wajah berkacamata miliknya sambil membuat ekspresi merendahkan. Wajah Malfoy sesaat terlihat begitu terluka, namun cepat digantinya dengan ekspresi yang merendahkan, sama dengan yang dipasang Harry saat ini.

"Well, sebenarnya sudah terlihat bukan, siapa yang bersalah di sini. Tapi baiklah, karena aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu yang mana akan mengorbankan waktu membacaku, sekarang katakan saja apa maumu mengikutiku sampai di sini. Tempat ini kurasa aman untuk mengobrol hal yang cukup penting atau private untuk dibicarakan di depan orang banyak," wajah Draco akhirnya melunak dan berganti dengan mimik datar namun dingin yang selama periode setelah perang selalu rutin ia pajang di wajah tampannya.

"Secepat itu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan kecerdasan untuk berdebat denganku?"

"Katakan saja maumu, aku benar-benar sedang sangat ingin membaca sekarang."

"Ck. Tak kusangka akan semudah ini berbicara denganmu sekarang," Harry mendudukkan diri di atas batu, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sementara Malfoy hanya memandangnya tanpa mulai berbicara kembali.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu, apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat Slytherinmu, Zabini dan Nott?" tanya Harry to the point, seperti permintaan dari lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu?" Malfoy balik bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu?" tanya Harry. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan atas ucapan Malfoy barusan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Maksudmu, kau bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Blaise dan Theo dalam konteks apa? Nilai sekolah, keluarga, atau apa? "

"Mereka berdua bersaing untuk menjadi kekasihku, asal kau tahu. Tadi pagi mereka berdua mencegatku. Bertanya kepadaku mana yang akan kupilih menjadi kekasih di antara mereka berdua. Membuat taruhan konyol bahwa siapapun dari mereka berdua yang berhasil membawa sepuluh ekor naga hidup-hidup ke dalam Hutan Terlaranglah yang berhak untuk menjadi kekasihku dan memintaku untuk bersiap menjadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka. Hell, kedua temanmu itu begitu seenaknya. Tidak bisakah mereka mendekatiku secara baik-baik," papar Harry panjang.

"Oh, jadi makudmu masalah itu." kali ini Malfoy mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sebatang pohon besar yang terlihat rimbun, dengan tumpukan daun di bawahnya yang pasti cukup nyaman untuk diduduki. Dari gesturenya, nampak sebuah kejahilan untuk mengerjai rival abadinya mulai terlintas di otak cerdasnya.

'Sepertinya ini akan menarik,' bathin Malfoy.

"Kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya, duduklah dulu di sana. Tunggu aku menyelesaikan membaca lima puluh halaman, baru akan kuceritakan semuanya kepadamu," dan Malfoypun mulai membuka perlahan buku ramuan pengobatan yang tengah berada di pangkuannya saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Menungguimu membaca lima puluh halaman? Hell, ini bisa sampai malam Tuan sok cool!" geram Harry sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke hadapan Malfoy yang tetap bertahan dengan posisi duduknya yang begitu tenang.

"Terserah kau saja, kalau kau tidak mau sabar menunggu, sebaiknya kau cari informasi dari orang lain. Silakan saja."

"Kau ini … hah." Harry yang kehilangan kata-kata kemudian hanya mendudukkan diri di samping Malfoy yang tengah asyik dengan bahan bacaannya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria di sampingnya saat ini adalah rivalnya, orang yang mempunyai andil cukup besar untuk menguras emosinya selama ia bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, demi misi agar hidupnya terbebas dari dua pemuda yang berniat mengejar cintanya itu, maka hal seaneh inipun mau tidak mau harus ia kerjakan.

Hampir satu jam setelahnya, nampaknya Harry yang sudah lelah menunggu merasa begitu mengantuk. Maka entah bagaimana prosesnya, gadis manis dengan bekas luka sambaran petir di keningnya itupun tertidur. Dan tanpa sadar, kepalanya menyandar dengan nyaman di punggung sang rival, Malfoy. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bukannya tidak menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini. Namun entah mengapa, ada guratan bahagia dan kenyamanan yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Dasar Potter, lama tidak berdebat denganmu. Dan aku sangat merindukan saat-saat ini," gumamnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus. Pemuda itu sesaat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah punggungnya yang digunakan sebagai tempat bersandar oleh sang rival.

Perlahan Malfoy menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Pandangannya kemudian menerawang ke arah sekitarnya yang dipenuhi oleh lebatnya pepohonan.

'Mungkin kau tak akan pernah tahu semua pengorbananku hingga saat ini, tapi bisa seperti ini saja sudah jauh dari cukup,' bathin Malfoy sambil kembali menyunggingkan senyuman tulus.

Hari sudah nyaris gelap saat gadis manis itu tersadar dari tidur nyamannya, di punggung sang rival yang masih asyik membaca buku tebal ramuan pengobatan yang entah sudah ia baca hingga berapa puluh halaman. Dan sore hari di dalam hutan terlarang ternyata memberikan suasana yang begitu mengesankan. Rindangnya pepohonan membuat beberapa garis lurus berkas sinar matahari senja menembus bagaikan jarum-jarum panjang berwanarna keemasan. Begitu indah, tenang, dan damai dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Eunggh …" perlahan Harry membuka matanya. Mengejapkan kelopak indah berbingkai kacamata bundar yang posisinya kini sudah agak melorot akibat wajahnya yang menempel erat pada punggung bidang Malfoy selama ia tertidur.

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk menyadari keadaannya saat ini. Sedikit mengingat, di mana ia sekarang dan punggung nyaman siapa yang tengah ia gunakan sebagai tempat sandarannya. Hingga sebuah suara yang terlalu familiar di kepalanya itu menginterupsi, "akhirnya kau bangun juga pemalas. Sungguh gadis yang sangat luar biasa, bisa tertidur di mana saja, kapan saja. Bahkan di tengah hutan terlarang dan hanya bersama dengan seorang pria. Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, hmmm?"

Satu detik, dua detik, dan akhirnya …

"Kyaaaa….dasar kau pria mesum, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku selama aku tertidur?" Harry merengsek menjauh sambil membuat gerakan protektif menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu panik. Wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi garis-garis khas wajah orang bangun tidur itu tiba-tiba memerah.

Malfoy susah payah menahan tawa nistanya. Demi apa mengerjai rivalnya itu masih merupakan hal yang amat sangat membuatnya bersemangat.

Pria muda yang semakin terlihat matang itu membalikkan posisi duduknya. Menyunggingkan seringai iblis yang Harry yakin membuat matanya semakin rabun, lantaran terkadang di matanya terlihat sebagai sesuatu yang sangat keren.

"Kalau aku bilang aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, kau mau apa?" Malfoy semakin mendekatkan posisinya kepada Harry yang semakin beringsut menjauh. Gadis muda itu meraba saku celananya, mengambil tongkat sihirnya dengan gugup, lalu mengacungkannya tepat di wajah pria beriris abu-abu di depannya.

"Kalau kau berani melakukan itu … aku…aku akan memberimu kutukan tak termaafkan …" Harry tergagap dengan wajah kalut dan pucat yang begitu mendominasi, menyadari keteledorannya yang begitu mudah tertidur di sembarang tempat dan kondisi.

Melihat wajah Harry yang semakin memucat, akhirnya Malfoy memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi mengerjainya. Dan sebuah tawa yang menurut Harry begitu nista itu kini mengalun dengan indah di bibir sang rival. Bahkan saking kencangnya Malfoy tertawa, ia sampai memegangi perutnya yang sedikit mengalami kram ringan sebagai akibatnya.

"Ha…ha…ha… Kau pikir kau siapa Potter? Kau ini perempuan atau bukan saja aku masih meragukannya … ha…ha…ha…Namamu seperti nama pria, badanmu juga kerempeng dan sama sekali tidak berisi. Jadi mana mungkin aku berminat melakukan sesuatu kepadamu …ha…ha…ha… dan juga, sebaiknya kau banyak berkaca …."

"Rictusempra…" rapal Harry sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan sukses membuat tawa Malfoy semakin menggila.

"Rasakan itu, Ferret!" ucap Harry kesal, ia sempat mengumpat-umpat dalam hati sambil berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu, lengkap dengan sang rival yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa akibat mantra yang ia ucapkan barusan. Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan Malfoy. Biasanya pria itu tidak pernah lengah sedikitpun, apalagi sampai terkena mantera konyol seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Malfoy berbeda? Ia seperti tidak terlalu siap saat Harry menyerangnya. Entah itu disengaja, atau tidak. Dan Harry tidak ingin ambil pusing. Toh, yang penting ia berhasil balik mengerjai Malfoy kali ini.

Namun mendadak Harry ingat dengan jelas, apa tujuannya susah payah mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk bersama seorang Malfoy, dan bodohnya lagi, ia belum memperoleh informasi apapun dari pemilik rambut pirang platina itu.

Sedikit dilemma di hatinya, memaksanya untuk membuat pilihan meninggalkan pria yang sedang tertawa tidak waras itu dengan bonus kepuasan karena bisa membalas kejahilannya, atau menghilangkan mantera yang ia rapalkan, bicara 'baik-baik' dan mendapatkan bonus informasi yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

Dan setelah menimang beberapa detik, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada yang kedua. Maka dengan berat hati ia berbalik, mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Malfoy untuk menetralisir sihir yang barusan ia rapalkan.

Malfoypun berhenti tertawa. Pemuda Slytherin itu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pada batang pohon terdekat.

Harry mendekat perlahan sambil tetap memegang tongkatnya penuh kewaspadaan.

"Kenapa kau hentikan, Potter?" tanya Malfoy setelah nafasnya sudah cukup teratur.

"Bukankah aku pantas untuk mendapatkan hukuman kecil itu? Mantan death eater ini, sangat pantas untuk dihukum oleh sang pahlawan dunia sihir," kembali Malfoy bertanya, namun kali ini ada sisipan kesedihan di dalamnya, walaupun Harry masih bisa menangkap sindiran sarkastik khas pemuda itu.

Terdiam, Harry tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Malfoy. Dia hanya berdiri sambil memandang aneh ke arah rivalnya. Alih-alih menagih janji pemberian informasi dari Malfoy, hati Harry kali ini justru didera rasa simpati. Entah apa penyebabnya. Mendengar kalimat yang Malfoy ucapkan, hatinya seperti ikut terluka.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Malfoy. Kau ini seorang Slytherin, putera dari keluarga bangsawan penyihir berda …."

"Coret, aku adalah putera tahanan Azkaban, asal kau ingat," dan Malfoy membuang pandangannya ke arah kanan, mengabaikan tatapan simpati dari Harry yang terkunci di wajahnya.

"Hah, kenapa kau selalu memikirkan hal itu?" tanya Harry yang entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu melunak dan tidak tega melihat ekspresi sedih yang baru kali ini ia dapati di wajah sang rival.

"Karena orang sepertiku hanya menjadi sampah tak berguna, bukan orang yang pantas untuk bergaul dengan semua orang di Hogwarts. Kau tahu, setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk, mengingat masa-masa menjadi death eater yang bisa begitu membuatku depresi. Tapi … mana ada yang peduli kepada mantan pembuat dosa sepertiku dan keluargaku? Mereka semua tidak ada yang tahu perasaanku sebenarnya."

Harry menarik nafas panjang. Memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sana, hatinya begitu tersentuh dan terenyuh mendengar pernyataan rivalnya itu.

"Aku tahu rasanya itu Malfoy," ucap Harry yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping kanan rivalnya. Menyimpan tongkat sihirnya saat ia rasa tidak akan ia perlukan selama beberapa waktu ke depan, memeluk lututnya sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Malfoy yang jauh menembus ke dalam hutan yang telah nampak mulai menggelap.

"Kau ini pembual, pahlawan sepertimu, tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya menjadi pecundang kotor sepertiku. Jadi jangan coba menghiburku!"

"Terkadang, pahlawan dan pecundang itu tidak jauh berbeda. Kau ingat, perlakuan siswa Hogwarts saat namaku muncul sebagai peserta termuda turnamen Triwizard? Kurasa tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini," Harry menghembuskan nafas dengan keras.

Malfoy muda itu hanya terdiam, mungkin kini ia mencoba mengingat peristiwa beberapa tahun silam. Dalam ingatannya, ia berhasil mengumpulkan petikan-petikan informasi, bagaimana semua siswa memperlakukan Harry saat itu, bahkan si Weasel (Ron Weasley) yang sepanjang pengetahuannya merupakan sahabat paling dekat seorang Harry Potter selain gadis berdarah lumpur sok pintar itupun juga ikut membullynya. Dan yeah, hati Malfoy kini membenarkan seratus persen perkataan Harry, bahwa pahlawan dan pecundang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda.

Akhirnya Malfoy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Harry. Memandang wajah cantik tapi tomboy yang tertimpa guratan cahaya keemasan. Terlihat bersinar dan begitu menyilaukan. Diam-diam luka di hatinya dan kesedihannya sedikit menguap demi menyaksikan wajah itu begitu dekat dengannya saat ini.

'Pengorbananku tidak sia-sia bukan. Minimal aku masih akan terus bisa memandangi wajah teduh itu. Meskipun harus menerima semua resiko ini. '

"Terima kasih," ucap Malfoy pada akhirnya, setelah kebisuan menyergap keduanya selama beberapa saat. Harry berjenggit, sedikit tidak menyangka kata-kata keramat itu keluar dari bibir tipis sang rival.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Harry kebingungan. Dan sesaat mata keduanya bertemu. Hijau bertemu dengan abu-abu. Iris mantan death eater dan sang pahlawan dunia sihir ternyata sedikit banyak memiliki efek henti yang cukup dramatis. Dan siapapun yang melihat kondisi keduanya saat ini pasti langsung bisa meramalkan bahwa ada sedikit perasaan romantisme memercik dari tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Sudah lupakan saja," dan pandangan Draco kembali melurus ke arah pepohonan lebat di depannya, sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya baginya untuk memutus kontak mata dengan mata hijau emerald indah itu.

Harry yang masih sedikit kebingungan, mencoba menetralisir detak jantung yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia rasakan semakin cepat itu dengan banyak mengoceh. 'Mengoceh bisa membuatku kembali normal' pikirnya.

"Jadi kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau menyangka pahlawan dunia sihir itu adalah hal terhebat yang pernah ada. Lagipula apakah kau tahu, menjadi terkenal sepertiku sangat tidak nyaman. Orang kadang memperlakukanku sangat berlebihan. Padahal aku hanya ingin bersekolah dan menikmati masa-masa remajaku dengan penuh damai dan kenangan yang indah kelak saat aku menjadi tua dan membutuhkan sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang manis. Tapi nyatanya, beginilah keadaanku, terjebak pada pandangan umum yang menurutku tidak layak diberikan kepadaku. Yang mengalahkan Voldermort bukan hanya aku saja. Meskipun secara teknis aku yang menumbangkannya. Jadi …"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, Potter!" potong Draco masih mengunci pandangan kosongnya pada pepohonan yang terbentang di depannya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau merasa terganggu?" tanya Harry dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tentu saja, apa aku harus merasa senang mendapat ceramah gratis dari sang pahlawan dunia sihir, miss scar head, selebriti Hogwarts, putri kesayangan semua penyihir se Brittania Raya?" cibir Malfoy masih dengan nada sarkasme khasnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara. Baru saja kan aku menjelaskan semuanya, perasaan sesungguhnya yang kurasakan dengan kondisiku saat ini, tapi lagi-lagi kau kembali ke titik awal sama seperti saat aku belum menjelaskan apapun," gerutu Harry. Ia mensedekapkan kedua tangannya sambil menggeser duduknya membelakangi Malfoy yang nampaknya tidak kunjung merasa bersalah atas segala ucapannya barusan.

"Well, aku hanya merasa pertemuan kita kali ini begitu aneh, kita yang musuh bebuyutan, masak iya mau mengobrol akrab seperti sahabat lama, itu konyol. Tidak cocok dengan karakterku. "

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku kan hanya mencoba berbaik hati. Kalau tahu begini, lebih enak bergosip sampai berbusa dengan Hermione daripada menghabiskan waktu berhargaku dengan Ferret sombong sepertimu."

"Silakan, lagipula, aku juga tidak pernah mengundangmu kemari bukan, Miss Potty?" ucap Malfoy enteng.

Kembali Harry menghela napas dengan kasar, ia kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan Malfoy muda itu sendirian.

"Tapi, kau belum mendapat informasimu nona, asal kau ingat."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya dari orang lain, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," ucap Harry kesal.

"Hmmm, tapi kalau kau tak keberatan, aku sekarang mengundangmu minum teh. Dan sedikit mengobrol tentang teman-temanku."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berbasa basi. Kau ini sekarang benar-benar mudah sekali berubah. Aku sampai bingung bagaimana harus bersikap denganmu. Aku tahu, kita tidak pernah punya hubungan yang baik, dan kau mungkin begitu membenciku atas semua yang terjadi pada keluargamu, tapi perang sudah berakhir. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai dengan semua orang. Tak bisakah kau sedikit memberi angin segar dan kesempatan agar hubungan kita tidak seperti kucing dan anjing lagi. Jujur saja aku benar-benar bosan dengan kondisi itu. Aku…"

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu?" kembali Malfoy memotong ucapan Harry. Dan Harry terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya. Membeku selama beberapa detik sesudahnya.

"Coba kau ingat, apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu?" ulang Malfoy sambil turut beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati tempat Harry berdiri saat ini.

"Tapi kau selalu saja menggangguku dan membuatku kesal."

"Apakah itu indikasi kalau aku pasti membencimu?" tanya Malfoy

"Entahlah," jawab Harry lemah.

"Kalau begitu, katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya, Malfoy!" Harry menilik wajah berdagu lancip itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Ini adalah rahasia dan aku ingin menyimpannya sendiri," Malfoy berjalan ringan menuju bebatuan yang telah dimantrai menjadi meja batu kecil nan manis dan elegan. Perlahan ia menuangkan teh yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas meja batu itu. Teh itu masih mengepul hangat dan dituangkannya ke dalam dua cangkir minum yang terbuat dari porselen putih dengan guratan halus berwarna biru.

"Kau suka jasmine tea? Hari ini aku sedang bosan dengan earl grey tea, jadi aku mencoba meminta jasmine tea dari dapur para peri rumah. Dan dengan senang hati mereka memberikan beberapa jumput kepadaku. Kemarilah, bau teh ini sungguh menggugah selera. Harum sekali," dan senyum mengembang itu terlihat begitu alami bertengger di wajah Draco Malfoy. Sesaat Harry seperti terhipnotis. Sedikit kesal dan amarah masih menggelayuti hatinya. Tapi nampaknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai digeser perasaan kagum dan takjub akan pemandangan sangat langka yang kini tersaji di hadapannya.

'Seorang Draco Malfoy tersenyum begitu tulus dan tanpa seringaian jahat.' Ini rekor pertama yang tercatat di otak Harry Potter tentang ekspresi positif dari rivalnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengundangmu sekarang, dan aku tidak menaruh racun atau ramuan apapun dalam teh mu, jadi cepatlah kemari, jangan tunggu tehmu dingin."

'Teh dan Draco Malfoy, dan buku tebal ramuan, dan suasana sore di Hutan Terlarang, nampaknya adalah perpaduan yang amat sangat sempurna. ' dan dengan sebuah pemikiran yang sedikit tak wajar itu, seolah sesuatu menuntun Harry untuk mendekat kepada Draco Malfoy yang masih duduk dengan tenang sambil menyihir setoples kudapan ringan yang entah tadi ia sembunyikan di mana.

"Baiklah aku memenuhi undanganmu, hanya dengan syarat. Ceritakan tentang teman-temanmu secara benar dan tepat," Harry melunak lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kursi batu yang entah bagaimana telah diubah oleh Malfoy menjadi seempuk sofa busa di rumah almarhum ayah baptisnya, Sirius Black.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Malfoy sambil memandang wajah Harry lekat-lekat, menimbulkan perasaan gugup yang terlalu tidak terduga oleh sang pemilik luka berbentuk petir itu.

"Dari mana saja. Sepanjang yang kau tahu mengenai tingkah konyol kedua sahabatmu itu," Harry mengambil cangkir jasmine tea nya.

"Mereka berdua bukan teman baikku lagi. Maksudku, perasaan antara kami. Itu sudah tidak sama seperti dulu," Draco berhenti sesaat untuk menyesap tehnya dengan ekspresi begitu khidmad.

"Apa yang terjadi? Setahuku kalian adalah soulmate yang begitu dekat. Mempunyai hubungan yang sangat harmonis dan punya ide licik yang saling mengisi."

"Koreksi, ide licik itu sudah kutinggalkan sejak aku resmi menjadi mantan death eater, dan juga saat melihat mereka yang tak bersalah harus meninggal akibat apa yang bahkan mereka sendiri tidak mengetahuinya," setengah tertegun, Malfoy kembali menyesap tehnya dalam pandangan kosong.

"Rupanya kau mengalami trauma pasca perang. Aku juga, "dan Harry mengikuti polah tingkah Malfoy, menyesap tehnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Well, apakah aku harus meneruskan ceritaku?" Malfoy meletakkan cangkir tehnya perlahan, dan tangannya kini mulai meraih beberapa kudapan dalam toples berwarna violet dan gold yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Anggukan yakin Harry membuat Malfoy menghela nafas panjang, mau tak mau dia harus menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya sangat malas untuk ia ceritakan.

"Bermula sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka, para Slytherin itu terlibat satu percakapan kecil di ruang rekreasi sehabis jam makan malam. Mereka membicarakan perubahan besar yang terjadi setelah perang. Termasuk mascot, semacam anak kebanggan asrama yang dulunya secara tidak langsung menjadi milikku, tapi tentu saja semuanya menjadi berubah. Aku yang mantan death eater ini mereka anggap sudah sangat tidak layak dan hanya akan membuat citra Slytherin menjadi semakin buruk. Karenanya mereka bermaksud membuat sebuah pertandingan kecil untuk menentukan siapa anak kebanggaan asrama Slytherin yang baru menggantikanku. Dan dari hasil voting, terpilihlah dua kandidat terbaik, yaitu Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini. Dua orang itu selama sekitar sebulan berikutnya akan bertanding dengan mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Hal yang menurutku terlampau konyol untuk ukuran para Slytherin. Kalau yang melakukan itu adalah para Gryffindor mungkin lain cerita," urai Malfoy panjang dan mendapatkan bonus pelototan gratis dari gadis yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Mulutmu gatal kalau tidak menghina asramaku?" tanya Harry sambil melayangkan pelototan protesnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Wah, itu sudah set otomatis di mulutku, jadi kuharap kau bisa memakluminya," cengir Malfoy tanpa dosa.

Sebuah helaan nafas kasar serta tegukan yang cukup keras dan kembali diakhiri oleh pelototan maksimum dari balik bingkai kacamata bundar milik gadis manis beriris emerald itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Harry masih penasaran.

"Apa? Informasinya cukup itu dulu. Kau pikir aku ini anak buahmu yang bisa kau suruh-suruh semaumu?"Malfoy kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Pelit. Kau ini benar-benar pria yang paling menyebalkan. Aku merasa rugi pernah berpikir bahwa kau memiliki sisi baik, " lagi-lagi Hary hanya bisa membalas kelakuan Malfoy dengan gerutuan tak jelasnya.

Dan Malfoy hanya tergelak mendengar ucapan polos itu.

"Kalau kau cukup peka untuk merasakan, kau pasti bisa menganalisis sisi baikku. Oiya, hari sudah cukup gelap. Satu setengah jam lagi mungkin kita bisa makan malam," Draco menilik sekelilingnya yang memang sudah mulai menggelap, meninggalkan aura menyeramkan dalam hutan berpohon lebat itu.

"Kau mau kembali ke asramamu?" tanya Harry dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Iya, aku mau mandi dan melakukan beberapa hal. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak rela kita berpisah hari ini, hmmm?"

"Huh, dalam mimpimu, Ferret!"

Malfoy hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil membereskan perlengkapan minum tehnya, tak menyadari semburat merah yang menjalari pipi putih Harry saat ini. Gadis yang tengah beranjak menjadi wanita dewasa itu juga tidak mengerti, mengapa mendengar ucapan Malfoy barusan, mengaktifkan aliran darah menuju kedua pipinya. Benar-benar terasa aneh dan semakin penuh dengan ketidakjelasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah berada di hutan sampai selarut ini, dan aku agak payah untuk mengenali jalanan dalam gelap. Lagipula, ini pertama kali aku menjangkau hutan sampai begitu dalam. Apa kau pernah punya pengalaman jelajah malam di Hutan Terlarang?" pertanyaan yang nampaknya ringan itu berhasil menohok kesadaran Harry yang baru sadar apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua kali ini. Tersesat, sungguh kata yang cukup membuat adrenalinenya terpacu cepat, hingga melupakan luapan perasaan aneh yang barusan ia rasakan terhadap sang rival.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Malfoy?" tanya Harry geram.

"Karena aku tidak menyangka akan lama mengobrol denganmu," Malfoy kembali berucap enteng.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu nona pahlawan duni…"

"Stop it! Atau kau akan mengalami bisul kronis di sekujur tubuhmu."

"Itu tidak akan membuatmu keluar dari hutan dengan mudah bukan?" dan Draco Malfoy meraih buku tebal miliknya, mengucapkan 'lumos' untuk membuat cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya, kemudian kembali larut dalam bacaannya, membuat Harry harus bepikir keras sendirian untuk mencari solusi.

Demi seluruh poster penyanyi muggle tampan yang ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam kopernya, ia ingin sekali rasanya meng 'cruciatus' pemuda berambut pirang di depannya yang alih-alih membantu berpikir, malah senenaknya membuka buku tebal 'terkutuk'( dalam pikiran Harry) itu.

"Sudah dapat ide?" tanya Malfoy setelah hampir tiga perempat jam tanpa ada suara dari keduanya.

"Ferret sialan, ayo jalan saja!" Harry beranjak tanpa memandang Malfoy yang bahkan belum menutup buku tebalnya.  
"Lumos," dan ujung tongkat sihir Harry turut bercahaya sama seperti milik Malfoy.

"Kalau kau mau tahu apa rencanaku, jawabnya adalah insting," dengan satu kalimat itu Harry mulai berjalan memimpin menerobos bayangan pohon yang nampak menambah kesan seram dalam hutang malam itu. Sementara sang Malfoy junior hanya mengekor sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh arti. Mungkin sesuatu yang membahagiakan hatinya tengah terjadi saat itu.

"Ini, kenapa kita kembali lagi kemari?" dan Harry mulai kesal saat menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berputar dan kembali pada jalan yang sudah mereka lalui.

"Kurasa kau benar, Potty," ucap Malfoy dengan gaya sok mengamatinya yang membuat Harry bertambah kesal.

"Kau dari tadi hanya mengekor saja, tidak bisakah berusaha menggunakan pengetahuan yang kau punya untuk mencari jalan keluar?" Harry semakin dan semakin kesal melihat tingkah pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu sempat membuat hatinya berdebar itu.

"Entahlah, bersama pahlawan dunia sihir membuatku malas berpikir," dan sebuah kerikil mendarat mulus di kepala Malfoy, hasil perbuatan Harry tentunya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengaduh, walaupun tidak sakit, tapi sudah bakat terpendamnya untuk membuat sesuatu yang kecil menjadi hiperbolis, membuat Harry hanya bisa memutar matanya melihat ulah tengil rivalnya itu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan mereka terdengar suara gemerisik. Semakin lama suara itu semakin dekat. Harry maupun Malfoy buru-buru menyiapkan tongkat sihir masing-masing. Mengantisipasi siapapun yang datang, entah apapun yang ada di sana. Semakin lama gemerisik itu makin mendekat, dan suara itu kini hanya tinggal beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka, di sertai bayangan gelap dan besar, seperti raksasa.

Entah mengapa, Malfoy mengambil inisiatif untuk berdiri di hadapan Harry, seperti menjaga dan menjadi tamengnya, bersiap jika sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar muncul di hadapan mereka. Harry yang menyadari keadaan itu sedikit kaget. Mengira-ira apa yang tengah ada di pikiran Malfoy saat ini. Apa benar pemuda itu ingin melindunginya. Padahal celotehannya barusan jelas berusaha mengejek eksistensinya sebagai sang pahlawan dunia sihir.

Dan Malfoy sudah siap merapal beberapa mantra penyerang seandainya yang muncul di hadapan mereka berdua bukanlah Hagrid. Ya, pria penjaga sekolah berperawakan besar yang tinggal di tepi hutan itu muncul sambil membawa beberapa gelondong kayu bakar di tangannya.

"Hagrid…" pekik Harry sambil menghambur dari belakang punggung Malfoy.

"Harry … Malfoy, apa yang kalian…"

"Syukurlah, kami selamat…" tak membiarkan Hagrid menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Harry buru-buru memeluk pria yang hanya bisa terbengong melihat tingkahnya itu. Sementara Malfoy hanya memasang tampang datar nya seperti biasa, sambil menyimpan kembali tongkat sihir miliknya ke dalam saku jubah.

"Oh, jadi begitu, kupikir kalian sedang berkencan secara rahasia," ucap Hagrid ringan, menanggapi celoteh panjang Harry yang menceritakan kronologinya bisa ditemukan Hagrid di dalam hutan terlarang bersama dengan Malfoy, sang rival.

"Mana mungkin, aku dan si Ferret gila itu berkencan."

"Aku juga tidak sudi berkencan dengan gadis berdada rata sepertimu, Potty."

Adu death glare sengit kali ini terjadi tanpa komando.

"Huh, kalian tidak berubah rupanya," ucap Hagrid yang mulai sedikit bosan dengan pertengkaran dua sejoli di hadapannya ini.

"Sebaiknya kalian lekas kembali ke Hogwarts. Makan malam sudah dimulai beberapa saat tadi," lanjut Hagrid sambil memungut dua gelas bekas cokelat panas yang sudah diteguk habis isinya oleh Harry dan Malfoy.

"Oiya, aku sampai lupa," Harry beranjak sambil merapikan kacamata bundarnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Jadi?"

"Kami pergi dulu Hagrid, besok mungkin aku akan main lagi ke pondokmu. Terima kasih cokelat panasnya. Ayo Malfoy, sebaiknya kita bergegas!" Harry menghampiri Malfoy yang tengah asyik mengamati beberapa tanaman herbal milik Hagrid di beberapa sisi rumah tinggal sederhana itu.

"Tapi Potter, aku sedang melihat-lihat tanaman… "

"Besok sore kau masih bisa melakukannya, benar kan Hagrid?"

"Ya, tentu saja, asal kau tidak meledakkan sesuatu atau melukai hewan-hewan peliharaanku," jawab Hagrid sambil memandang sedikit curiga kepada pemuda berambut pirang platina itu.

Wajah Malfoy menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit tersinggung, tapi buru-buru ekspresi itu ia ganti dengan wajah datarnya, "tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin mempelajari beberapa tanaman untuk pembuatan ramuan seperti yang tertera di buku ini."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat," kali ini Harry menggeret lengan Malfoy dengan sedikit kasar.

Huh, baiklah. Hagrid, sampai jumpa," ucap Malfoy canggung, dan Hagrid hanya mengangguk, sedikit merasa aneh dengan tingkah polah Malfoy yang terkesan lebih sopan dan menghormati keberadaannya. Berbeda dengan Malfoy jaman dulu yang begitu sangat menjengkelkan, selalu seperti tidak menganggap Hagrid ada.

'Mungkin perang sudah merubah segalanya,' pikir Hagrid sambil menggendikkan bahunya dan menutup pintu pondoknya.

Harry dan Malfoy berlari kecil menuju aula besar tempat makan malam berlangsung. Dan Harry tanpa sadar terus menggandeng tangan Malfoy (sebenarnya lebih tepatnya menyeret) meski mereka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Malfoypun entah menikmati entah tak sempat protes, hanya mengikuti langkah Harry tanpa melayangkan gugatan apapun.

Perjalanan aneh itu berakhir di pintu aula besar, saat tatapan-tatapan tak mengerti seperti membombardir kedua remaja yang masih terengah hasil dari berlari kecil dari hutan terlarang hingga mencapai aula besar.

Bahkan sang kepala sekolah, Profesor Mc Gonagall sampai mengernyit menandakan ketidakpahamannya dengan apa yang disuguhkan oleh matanya saat ini. Pemandangan di mana seorang mantan death eater dan sosok pahlawan dunia sihir kebanggaan Hogwarts tengah saling menautkan tangan dengan napas sama-sama terengah.

Dan bisik-bisik serta kasak-kusuk dengan berbagai spekulasipun mulai terdengar di hampir semua meja di sana. Terutama dari meja Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Dua kubu dengan pergolakan paling besar serta pandangan-pandangan menyelidik, menusuk dan saling curiga.

Tidak, Harry maupun Malfoy tidak ingin menjadi bahan perbincangan atau olokan. Mereka berdua sangat benci dengan gossip murahan dan pandangan menelanjangi dari semua orang. Dan seperti dikomando, keduanya sepakat secara tidak langsung untuk saling melepaskan pegangan, berjalan dengan wajah senormal mungkin menuju meja masing-masing. Duduk manis dan berharap tidak mendapatkan serbuan interogasi tak penting dari teman-teman mereka yang telah menanti dengan wajah lapar informasi.

"Kau kemana saja seharian ini, Harry? Aku dan Ron hampir lima kali mengelilingi seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi tak kunjung menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaanmu. Dan sekarang secara ajaib, tiba-tiba kau datang ke aula besar bersama si Ferret itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" dan serbuan pertanyaan seperti yang sudah diramalkan di benak Harry pun mulai menyerangnya. Seorang Hermione, sahabatnya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran. Di hadapannya, pandangan yang hampir sama ia dapatkan dari sahabat laki-lakinya, Ron yang nampaknya sedikit kehilangan selera makanannya karena Harry hanya melihat satu potong tulang saja yang tertinggal di piringnya (biasanya Ron bisa menghabiskan 3 hingga 4).

"Apa kau benar-benar berusaha mencari informasi dari Malfoy?" bisik Ron sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Harry dan Hermione.

"Apa maksudnya kau bergandengan dengan si mantan death eater itu, Harry?" Seamus, entah sejak kapan ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Dan datang kemari sambil terengah," imbuh Ginny tak mau ketinggalan.

"Huh, aku lapar. Bisakah kalian membiarkanku makan?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang datang kepadanya, Harry mengambil beberapa potong sosis dan menyesap jus labunya cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus memperhatikan apa yang terjadi kepada partnermu di meja sana," Hermione menggerakkan dagunya untuk memberi isyarat Harry agar melihat ke meja Slytherin. Di mana pemandangan yang jauh dari kata mengenakkan telah terjadi di sana.

Dari sudut mata Harry, terlihat Malfoy tengah dipandangi intensif oleh dua pria yang ingin menjadi kekasih Harry, Nott dan Zabini. Ekspresi wajah keduanya seperti orang yang ingin menerkam dan memakan hidup-hidup seorang Draco Malfoy. Tapi Malfoy terlihat tetap tenang, bahkan saat Zabini terlihat berbicara cukup keras kepadanya, hanya dijawab tatapan sinis yang terkesan merendahkan.

"Apa kau punya hubungan special dengan Malfoy?" tanya Neville yang menatap Harry dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak, Nev. Tidak ada apa-apa," Harry kembali dengan makan malamnya yang tertunda, mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan tak mengerti dari teman-temannya.

* * *

 **TBC (Maybe)**

 _Hehehe, my 3rd Harry Potter fic. Silakan beri review dan masukan karena masih sangat banyak kekurangan. Kecuali tentang pemilihan tema Fem!Harry, tolong jangan protes tentang itu karena dari awal sudah saya warning kan …_

 _Thanks before …._


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIA YANG TAK DISANGKA**

* * *

 ** _Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya._**

 ** _No Copy Paste_**

 ** _Saya tegaskan dari awal bahwa fic ini fem!Harry (di mana Harry di cast sebagai perempuan tapi tomboy dan senang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki), jadi untuk yang tidak suka, silakan klik tombol back._**

 ** _Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah beberapa kali saya cek ulang), ga sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita ngebosenin, etc_**

* * *

 **Oiya … cuap-cuap sedikit sebelum ke inti … hehehe … Di sini saya tidak membahas para siswa yang orang tuanya death eater atau 'sedikit' terlibat dengan Dark Lord. Anggap aja mereka terbebas dari segala tuduhan dan menyisakan Draco Malfoy karena hanya dia yang dianggap sebagai death eater asli yang langsung bekerja di bawah komando Dark Lord. Macam Theo dan Goyle bahkan malah ikut menyalahkan Malfoy. Dan maaf, sepertinya fic saya ini menggunakan dialog dan kalimat-kalimat dengan rasa yang tidak greget. Saya sudah banyak membaca fanfic Harry Potter yang bagus-bagus dan saat membacanya terasa sekali suasana khas yang ditampilkan di cerita aslinya. Tapi mohon maaf, untuk fic saya ini 'taste' nya sudah banyak saya modifikasi. Mungkin karena saya kurang ahli dalam mengemas setting, adegan, dan suasana cerita dalam diksi dan kalimat yang sesuai, jadi beginilah … mohon maklum. Juga aura khas Draco dan Harry nya mungkin kurang sesuai, jujur memang sedikit saya rubah dari pakemnya lantaran ini fem!Harry. Setomboi apapun di fic ini Harry itu perempuan yang punya mood berubah-ubah dan perasaan yang kadang lebih mendominasi daripada akal. Dan Malfoynya juga seperti itu karena tekanan psikologi yang menghimpit hidupnya. Walah, jadi satu paragraph ini … maaf lagi … n happy reading  
**

* * *

Malam telah larut, tapi ruang rekreasi Gryffindor masih dipadati cukup banyak siswa-siswi yang asyik mengobrol. Apa lagi jika bukan tentang sang pahlawan sihir yang sedang terkena isu skandal hubungan rahasia dengan sang mantan death eater dari asrama Slytherin

Beberapa siswa yang ada di sana, yang terang-terangan merupakan pengagum sang pahlawan dunia sihir kini sedang dibuat nyaris patah hati, berbeda dengan para siswi yang terlihat begitu bersemangat, menganggap hubungan rahasia seperti itu sangat romantis seperti kisah dalam roman atau cerita, meskipun kadang terselip nada-nada jengkel mengapa gadis sehebat Harry malah memilih pria seperti Malfoy.

Bagaimana dengan sang tokoh utama? Ternyata gadis itu memilih untuk tidur cepat. Sejak kembali ke asramanya, dia memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Mengabaikan kasak-kusuk maupun pertanyaan yang masih terus dilancarkan oleh rekan-rekan satu asramanya. Dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat, hanya itu yang ia katakan pada seluruh orang yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wartawan dadakan itu.

Harry bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat mencuci muka atau mengganti baju seragamnya dengan piyama. Dia terlalu fokus untuk menghindari amuk massa yang membuat kepalanya pening. Dan tempat tidur adalah alasan paling tepat. Setidaknya untuk malam ini. Dia butuh berpikir jernih untuk menghentikan seluruh gossip yang kelak akan membuat hari-harinya menjadi tambah tidak karuan.

Pura-pura tertidur, Harry sebenarnya tengah merutuki, mengapa masalah tidak pernah mau pergi dari kehidupannya. Satu masalah belum teratasi, kini malah muncul masalah lain yang lebih menguras emosi. Dia bahkan belum sempat memikirkan bagaimana cara menangani Nott dan Zabini seandainya esok mereka kembali menerornya dengan pertanyaan akan memilih siapa di antara mereka berdua, seperti tadi pagi dan tadi setelah makan malam di aula besar. Dia juga belum tahu duduk perkaranya secara utuh, lantaran si Ferret yang menjadi satu-satunya narasumber berita hanya bercerita setengah-setengah. Tapi mengapa kehidupannya harus kembali diperkeruh dengan masalah gossip hubungan rahasianya dengan si Malfoy itu. Ini benar-benar membuat kepala Harry nyaris meledak.

"Harry kau sudah tidur?" sebuah suara yang sangat Harry kenali sebaga suara Hermione , sahabat terbaiknya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, meskipun pada akhirnya matanya tetap kukuh ia pejamkan.

"Mungkin dia lelah 'Mione," suara teman sekamar lainnya, Ginny Weasley menyahut dari ambang pintu. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Ginny Weasley yang bersekolah di Hogwarts setahun setelah Harry dan Hermione bisa sekamar dengan keduanya, ini lantaran kebijakan baru setelah perang, di mana siswa dari seluruh angkatan bisa tinggal dalam satu kamar, tidak peduli siswa itu baru masuk atau mau keluar. Jadi beginilah sekarang komposisi teman sekamar Harry. Hermione, Ginny, dan Harry. Sebenarnya masih ada satu ranjang yang tersisa di kamar itu, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada satu siswi pun yang berani mengajukan diri untuk berada di sana (mungkin lantaran death glare tak kentara yang selalu dilancarkan Hermione saat ada siswi lain yang berpikir ingin bergabung di kamar mereka).

Dan demi mendengar nada suara Hermione barusan, hati Harry mendadak sedikit dihinggapi rasa bersalah. Bukannya mau membuat sahabatnya khawatir, tapi entah mengapa Harry begitu malas untuk sekedar menjawab keingintahuan Hermione. Entahlah. Hanya saja ia merasa terlalu malu untuk membagi pengalamannya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara ia dan si Ferret menyebalkan itu.

"Hah," terdengar Hermione mendesahkan nafas dengan keras, seakan membuang semua beban yang tengah berada di dadanya.

"Kasihan Harry. Dia pasti cukup tertekan kini," kembali terdengar suara Hermione, diikuti langkahnya yang kian menjauh, mungkin gadis cerdas itu tengah berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahnya secara jelas, tapi kuharap aku bisa membantu," giliran Ginny kembali bersuara. Gadis keluarga Weasley itu nampaknya juga cukup prihatin melihat roommate nya yang tidak pernah lepas dari masalah dan masalah dalam kehidupan masa remajanya .

"Terimakasih Ginny. Tapi maaf, aku ragu untuk menceritakan masalah ini kepadamu. Sebab Harry tidak memberikan tanggapan atau respon apapun. Aku takut kalau dia tidak berkenan banyak orang yang tahu masalahnya."

Mendengar penjelasan Hermione, sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibir gadis berambut merah itu," baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau kalian merasa butuh bantuan, jangan segan-segan memberitahuku."

Sebuah anggukan mantap dari Hermione serta ucapan selamat tidur menjadi penutup perbincangan. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata untuk bertualang ke dunia mimpi mereka.

Hal berkebalikan justru dilakukan oleh Harry. Melihat kedua roommate nya sudah tertidur, gadis itu justru menegakkan badannya. Mengejapkan mata emeraldnya kemudian mengacak rambut hitamnya yang terpotong pendek layaknya anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah frustasi.

Gadis itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan mondar mandir sambil mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, berharap menemukan solusi dari masalah aneh yang menderanya saat ini. Tapi bukan solusi yang didapatkan, melainkan pikirannya yang justru semakin dan semakin kacau.

Lebih parah lagi saat Harry teringat terror kedua pemuda Slytherin itu yang kembali mengganggunya seusai jam makan malam tadi. Tepatnya di salah satu koridor yang cukup sepi, yang menurut Harry bisa digunakan menyelinap sebagai rute pelarian dirinya di saat dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu 'fans-fans fanatiknya'. Dan malam tadi merupakan salah satu waktu di mana Harry hanya ingin sendirian. Sehingga ia memilih rute yang menurutnya paling sedikit dilewati siswa Hogwarts. Namun sialnya, ia lupa bahwa sekarang ia tengah menjadi incaran duo calon idola baru Slytherin . Iya, Slytherin. Kedua pria yang pastinya akan mencoba berbagai cara dari yang baik hingga kurang baik untuk mendapatkan keinginan mereka. Maka resiko dari kealpaan Harry menyadari ini semua adalah ia berhasil dikuntit oleh kedua pemuda itu. Sama seperti pada waktu selesai kelas ramuan tadi pagi, malam inipun keduanya bersaing mendesak Harry agar segera menentukan mana yang akan gadis itu pilih sebagai kekasih, dengan diakhiri sebuah ancaman sebagai penguat aroma intimidasi dari keduanya yang akan terus meneror Harry hingga ia membuat pilihan.

Kalau boleh sekali lagi Harry ingin merutuki ketenaran dan keterkenalannya yang menyebabkan efek buruk ketidaknyamanan selalu menimpanya. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi gadis biasa saja. Menenggelamkan diri di antara orang-orang dan menghilangkan kemenonjolan apapun dari dirinya. Tapi bahkan saat ia masih bayi pun ia sudah kelewat tenar, jadi mana mungkin akan terjadi?

Harry berhenti berjalan modar-mandir. Merasa hal itu tidak memberikan solusi apapun kepada masalahnya. Akhirnya ia merebahkan kembali dirinya di ranjang, saat dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah ide yang menurutnya kelewat cemerlang itu mampir di otaknya yang tengah dipaksanya untuk berpikir keras.

Harry kembali menegakkan badannya. Girang sendiri atas ide yang sebenarnya cukup gila tapi membuatnya sangat antusias itu.

'Dengan ini semua masalahku bisa terselesaikan. Ya, besok aku harus menemui lagi si Malfoy itu,' bathin Harry. Sedikit ketenangan mulai merayapi hatinya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa solusi yang ia ambil akan benar-benar memberikan manfaat, minimal mengurangi pikiran-pikiran semrawut yang kian absurd menghampiri otak warasnya saat ini. Satu gerakan naik ke tempat tidur dan Harry pun memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua teman sekamarnya untuk mengelana ke alam mimpinya sendiri.

Lain dengan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, lain lagi dengan ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ruangan yang masih menyisakan dua orang penghuni asrama itu terlihat cukup lenggang dan sepi. Tidak banyak aktivitas yang bisa terdeteksi di sana, selain bunyi pena yang bergesek dengan perkamen dan bunyi kertas yang saling bergemerisik. Dua orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu, seorang gadis mungil yang tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, dan seorang pria muda berambut pirang platina yang tengah berkutat dengan buku tebal ramuan pengobatan yang entah mengapa menjadi hal yang mulai tak terpisahkan darinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Mungkin terlalu lama menulis, membuat gadis mungil itu bosan. Dan satu-satunya objek untuk sedikit mengusir penat hanyalah rekan seasramanya yang masih terlihat asyik berkutat dengan buku bacaannya. Selintas ide nampaknya tengah mampir di otak sang gadis yang dengan sengaja memungut sebutir kacang yang tak sengaja teronggok di dekatnya, mungkin sisa camilan teman-temannya yang jatuh dan tidak terdeteksi hingga akhirnya ditinggalkan begitu saja saat sang empunya kacang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

PLUK

Gadis itu melemparkan kacang di tangannya dan tepat mendarat di kening sang pemuda. Namun tampaknya sang pemuda tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar merespon apa yang mampir begitu saja di keningnya, jadi ia dengan cuek tetap melanjutkan membaca buku tebal di tangannya, seolah esok tiada waktu lagi untuk menyelesaikan pembacaan buku itu.

Sebal karena tidak ada respon, gadis itu kembali melemparkan kacang ke arah sang pemuda. Satu kali, dua kali, hingga akhirnya sepuluh kali, dan barulah sang pemuda memberikan respon kepadanya. Sebuah pandangan tajam dan sapaan,"apa maumu Pans?".

Gadis itu menyeringai sambil beranjak untuk duduk di dekat pemuda itu. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang pemuda kembali melayangkan sebuah pandangan tidak suka atas ulahnya, tapi tentu saja tidak akan digubris olehnya.

"Kau hutang cerita kepadaku, Drakie!" buka gadis itu sambil kembali menyeringai manis kepada sang pemuda berambut pirang platina. Menghasilkan sebuah dengusan sebal sebagai jawaban perdana yang harus ia dapatkan. Tapi kata menyerah nampaknya belum mau muncul dalam pikiran sang gadis, terbukti dengan santainya ia tetap tidak merubah posisi maupun cara pandangnya kepada pemuda itu.

"Ayolah … kau belum cerita apapun tentang adegan di aula besar tadi…" rengek gadis itu lagi. Kali ini sang pemuda memutar bola matanya, menghadapi rengekan licik sahabatnya sejak jaman masih kanak-kanak itu benar-benar terlampau menyebalkan. Ya, dia sudah hapal betul di luar kepala.

"Kau rupanya sekarang bagian dari para penggosip Slytherin, hmm?" pemuda itu balik bertanya, berharap sahabat perempuan yang paling ia percaya saat ini tidak akan kembali merengek menyebalkan untuk mengorek berita darinya.

"Enak saja, aku tidak sekurang kerjaan itu Drake! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara sahabatku dengan gadis idamannya. Itu saja."

"Tutup mulutmu Pans, kau mau seluruh asrama tahu dan semakin membenciku?" sang pemuda menutup bukunya setelah menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca dengan selembar perkamen kecil. Dan sekarang konsentrasinya terpusat pada sahabat perempuannya yang tengah menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, seluruh asrama sudah tertidur, kecuali kita tentu saja. Ayolah Drake, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan sudah tugasku untuk memintamu bercerita. Kau ingat kan, aku lebih dari sahabatmu, aku adalah orang yang sudah ibumu anggap seperti saudari bagimu, jadi sekarang apa salahnya bercerita kepadaku? Lagipula aku tahu, tidak akan mudah bagimu untuk menghadapi esok dengan kondisi seperti ini, semua orang nampak tidak terlalu suka melihat kemunculanmu bersama miss Potty itu. Tadi saja, saat kau mengurung diri di kamar sepulang dari aula besar, hampir semua orang di asrama ini menggunjingmu. Membicarakan betapa kau yang tamak akan popularitas dan ingin mengambil keuntungan dengan berusaha mendekati sang pahlawan dunia sihir. Ck, aku sampai mengalami apa yang dinamakan kuping panas tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana, aku tidak tahu bagaimana fakta yang sebenarnya, sehingga tak ada kalimat yang bisa kupakai untuk membelamu," tatapan gadis itu meredup, membuang sorot jahil dan seringai menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya, mengganti ekpresinya dengan wajah tulus dan teduh serta mengayomi.

Sebuah senyum simpul berusaha ditampilkan oleh sang pemuda, Draco Malfoy. Ia begitu menghargai kekhawatiran satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa ia ajak berdiskusi dan mau menerima kondisinya sebagai mantan death eater dengan tangan terbuka. Gadis dari keluarga Parkinson yang memang saat sudah ia anggap sebagai saudarinya sendiri. Satu-satunya tempat ia bisa bertukar pikiran di asrama ini, selain dengan sang kepala sekolah, Profesor Mc Gonagall yang entah bagaimana prosesnya membuatnya menganggap wanita yang sudah cukup tua itu seperti ibunya saat di sekolah.

Dan sebuah tarikan nafas, membuat Malfoy muda mulai kembali membuka suara, "tidak perlu cemas, Pans. Kali ini aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Kau mau selalu membantuku mendebat anak-anak Slytherin yang mengejekku saja itu sudah sangat bagus, tidak perlu terjun lebih jauh untuk masalahku saat ini."

Pansy menarik nafas dalam sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti dengan kecanggungan yang coba ditampilkan oleh Malfoy kepadanya. Padahal jelas dia punya masalah besar yang harus dibantu, atau setidaknya dia bagi dengan dirinya. Tapi nampaknya pemuda itu memilih untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat semua masalah itu.

Sedikit banyak Pansy mulai merutuki perubahan besar pada diri Malfoy setelah perang berakhir. Perang yang menyisakan berbagai kondisi tak menyenangkan pada diri sang pemuda dan keluarganya. Sebuah keadaan yang membuat tuan muda angkuh, arogan dan punya aura mendominasi itu berubah menjadi sosok yang tertutup, pendiam, dan sedikit melankolis. Tak banyak lagi sorot licik di matanya, kejahilan atau suara memerintah dan mengejek yang biasanya mendominasi diri pemuda itu kepada hampir semua orang di sekitarnya. Sang putera kebanggan keluarga Malfoy berubah menjadi pria yang tak banyak bicara, dan berperasaan lebih halus. Itu yang membuat Pansy cukup prihatin. Terlebih pemuda itu terlihat malas untuk sekedar mempertahankan eksistensinya di kalangan asrama Slytherin, apalagi di seluruh Hogwarts. Nampaknya perang membuatnya begitu terpuruk dan terpukul, dan juga dengan gelarnya sebagai mantan death eater, satu-satuya siswa Hogwarts yang pernah menjabat sebagai seorang death eater murni danberada langsung di bawah komando Dark Lord, semakin memerosokkan Draco Malfoy ke dalam lembah penyesalan dan menumbuhkan sikap antisosialnya.

Pansy tahu, sangat tahu bahwa tidak hanya keburukan yang melekat pada sosok itu. Bahwa sebagai death eaterpun sebenarnya hanya suatu keterpaksaan untuk melindungi sesuatu yang amat dicintai pria itu. Pengorbanan bukan hanya untuk keselamatan sang gadis yang kemudian dijuluki sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir, tapi juga untuk keseluruhan dunia sihir itu sendiri. Sayang, pengorbanan dan ketulusannya tidak berbuah manis, saat hal itu justru seperti boomerang yang menghantamnya menuju keterpurukan tak terbayangkan, bahkan dalam mimpi sang pemuda. Fakta bahwa tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui rahasia besar itu. Ya, tepatnya hanya empat orang, dia, ibunda sang pemuda, kepala sekolah Hogwarts, dan sang pemuda itu sendiri tentunya.

Pansy tersadar dari ketermenungannya saat sebuah helaan nafas dan senyum simpul kembali menghiasi bibir Malfoy.

"Kau ini bagitu naïf Drake," Pansy menatap iris pemuda itu, berusaha memberi motivasi kecil. Pemuda itu sangat rapuh saat ini, dan ia tahu itu. Tapi sebagai pribadi, ia tetap harus menghormati keputusannya. Mungkin memang sahabatnya ini merasa belum mendapat waktu yang tepat, atau mungkin ia belum terlalu siap bercerita. Yang jelas Pansy hanya ingin meringankan bebannya sebagai sahabat dan orang yang telah dianggap sebagai saudara, tidak lebih.

Sebuah kuapan panjang membuat Pansy meluangkan beberapa detik waktunya untuk menengok penunjuk waktu yang kebetulan menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih 20 menit. Ternyata sudah cukup larut memang. Waktu benar-benar berjalan sangat cepat.

Selang beberapa detik, sebuah kuapan lagi dan rembesan air mata membuat Pansy memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan mungkin, akan mencoba meneruskan interogasinya di lain kesempatan. Yang jelas bukan saat alarm alami dirinya mengingatkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar beristirahat.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau bercerita. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap. Selama itu rangkailah kalimat yang bagus sehingga aku bisa memahaminya keseluruhannya sebaik-baiknya," ucap Pansy sembari beranjak. Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat hampir dua jam menulis tugas tanpa jeda sedetikpun. Sejenak ia melihat ekspresi Malfoy yang nampak tetap tenang dan dingin. Hanya seulas senyum dan anggukan ragu yang menjadi jawaban atas tawarannya barusan. Tapi ia maklum dan tetap harus maklum dengan apapun kondisi Draco yang harus ia temui. Gadis itu memunguti perkamen dan pena bulunya, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang rekreasi setelah saling mengucapkan selamat malam tak formal kepada sahabatnya.

Dan malam itu, seorang Pansy Parkinson akan tidur dengan membawa satu pertanyaan besar yang akan ia buat masa bodoh untuk sementara waktu, saat ia tertidur tentunya.

Kembali kepada sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy. Ia kini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih terjaga di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. Pemuda tampan itu masih terduduk di tempat duduknya semula tanpa ada niatan untuk berpindah menjelajah ruang yang kini hanya ia huni sendirian. Tangannya masih memegang dengan erat buku ramuan pengobatan yang telah hampir tiga per empat bagiannya selesai ia baca. Nampaknya di malam yang semakin larut itu, ia merasa sudah cukup lelah untuk menyerap informasi. Badan dan otaknya sebenarnya sudah sangat tidak mau diajak kompromi. Tapi entah mengapa, belum ada keinginan untuk sekedar beristirahat, tidur lebih tepatnya. Ya, meskipun tadi ia sudah sempat merebahkan tubuhnya selama beberapa menit sepulang dari acara makan malam di aula besar, namun itu sama sekali tidak terkait dengan tidur. Ia hanya lari, menghindari pandangan menusuk dari hampir seluruh penghuni asramanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar pendapat miring yang dialamatkan untuk dirinya. Ia sudah muak dengan kondisi itu.

Dan setelah meyakini bahwa kebanyakan siswa Slytherin sudah tertidur, barulah ia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi menghirup udara malam di sekitar sekolah, tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat sahabatnya, Pansy tengah kesusahan sendirian mengerjakan beberapa esai di ruang rekreasi. Iapun akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk memberikan sedikit bantuan. Hal yang tentu saja membuat senyum lebar tersungging di bibir mungil Pansy Parkinson.

Namun setelah selesai membantu Pansy, ia menjadi terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Hingga berakhirlah petualangan malamnya di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, membaca buku tebal ramuan pengobatan sambil menemani Pansy mengerjakan tugas.

Hening terus menghiasi ruangan berpenerangan remang itu. Membuat waktu nampak berjalan begitu lambat. Terasa cukup lama setelah hampir setengah jam Pansy meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang rekreasi itu, tapi Draco masih saja betah berada di sana.

Setengah kesadarannya sebenarnya telah menguap dan menyisakan pandangan kosong ke arah perapian dengan api yang sejak tadi telah dipadamkan. Remaja laki laki yang telah beranjak dewasa itu beberapa kali menghela nafas panjang dan dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Berusaha membuang semua sampah-sampah menyesakkan yang serasa menghimpit dadanya.

Frustasi. Jika satu kata itu bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Draco yang tidak punya masa depan jelas. Draco yang keluarganya telah porak poranda. Draco yang tidak diakui lagi oleh semua orang. Draco yang bukan lagi seorang pangeran bergelimpangan materi. Serta puluhan kata 'tidak' dan 'bukan' yang akan tersemat dalam kalimat-kalimat yang dahulu selalu bisa menggambarkan kedigdayaannya. Kearoganan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Tapi apa yang ia miliki sekarang? Hanya status sebagai seorang pelajar yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan lulus dari Hogwarts, dan setelah itu apa? Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya tanpa campur tangan Father yang biasanya menjadi sosok yang ia banggakan? Bahkan kini iapun harus melindungi Mothernya. Wanita yang hingga saat ini ia yakini akan selalu menangis setiap malam dalam kesepian, meratapi semua nasip buruk yang menimpa keluarganya. Namun tetap tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun atas semua ini.

Beberapa bulir cairan bening menuruni pipi pucat nan tirus milik pemuda itu. Menangis. Sejujurnya adalah hal paling memalukan yang ia yakini seumur hidupnya hingga saat ini. Menangis hanya menunjukkan kelemahan dan tidak akan memberikan solusi. Alasan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mengejek teman atau siapapun yang ia temukan tengah menangis di depan matanya. Namun segala ejekan itu kini laksana kutukan yang berbalik menerjang ke arahnya.

Ia masih meyakini segala ucapannya di masa lalu. Tapi, mungkin ia baru menyadari, bahwa ternyata menangis itu bukanlah hal yang bisa diprediksi atau diatur kehadirannya. Dan menangis bisa sedikit mengurangi beban di hatinya. Sedikit. Amat sangat sedikit. Tapi itu cukup membuatnya mengerti.

Sesaat kemudian Draco memejamkan mata beriris abu-abu miliknya, seperti tengah mencoba meresapi sesuatu yang ia harapkan dapat memperbaiki perasaan hatinya saat ini. Mengambil kenangan terindah dalam memorinya untuk sedikit memberikan semangat, ia rasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Dan raut mukanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi cerah. Nampaknya nukilan ingatan yang saat ini sedang menguasai otaknya bisa memberikan reaksi yang luar biasa bagi pemuda itu. Hingga sebuah senyum tipis pun menyungging di bibirnya. Diikuti desis suaranya yang begitu pelan namun mengucapkan suatu nama penuh cinta dan perasaan,"Harry Potter."

* * *

Pagi masih diselimuti dengan hawa dingin yang cukup menekan perasaan untuk memulai beraktivitas. Tapi gadis manis itu sudah terburu-buru memulai kegiatannya di pagi buta. Mendekam beberapa saat di kamar mandi, kemudian mengenakan baju seragam yang bersih. Menata buku pelajaran yang semalaman tidak sempat ia sentuh, menyapukan sedikit make up - oh, kegiatan ini tidak termasuk dalam list aktivitas paginya. Cukup memastikan bahwa wajahnya sudah ia cuci bersih, tidak perlu bedak, lipstic, atau lotion merepotkan yang menurutnya malah membuat kulitnya berminyak.

Ia pantas bersyukur bahwa tanpa polesan make up atau perawatan rutin pun wajahnya yang sudah bawaan lahir begitu manis itu tetap tampak fresh dan mulus. Suatu keuntungan tersendiri bagi gadis tomboy antidandan seperti dirinya.

Namun keberuntungan itu tidak berlaku pada rambutnya yang meskipun sudah ia potong sependek rambut anak laki-laki tapi masih juga tidak mau menurut pada kehendaknya, hingga kadang membuatnya malas untuk sekedar menyisir atau merapikannya. Suatu keadaan konyol menurut Harry, karena untuk ukuran perempuan, seharusnya rambut lembut itu adalah hal yang mudah didapat. Seperti Hermione yang dulu berambut tidak tertata namun sekarang curly itu bisa terlihat begitu menarik dan indah, atau Ginny si rambut merah, yang meskipun memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutnya tapi surai merah itu bisa begitu halus, lembut dan rapi, sangat berbeda dengan kepunyaannya. Tapi yeah, mungkin ia adalah perempuan yang berbeda dari yang lain, spesies langka dengan spesifikasi unik, itu yang selalu memotivasinya untuk tampil percaya diri dengan kondisinya.

Menjinjing tasnya, Harry Potter, gadis berkacamata itu mengendap pelan, meninggalkan kamarnya yang masih dihuni dua sahabatnya dalam gelungan selimut nyaman mereka.

"Morning 'Mione, Ginny …" desisnya lalu menutup pintu pelan dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan asramanya. Langkahnya ia pacu cepat saat menyadari bahwa ia belum mengerjakan satu tugas Rune kuno nya, mata pelajaran yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia sukai, namun terpaksa ia ikuti akibat bujuk rayu Hermione yang tidak ingin kesepian di kelas, jadilah dengan setengah hati ia mengambil pelajaran rumit nan membosankan selain Arithmancy itu.

Untung saat bangun tidur tadi ia menemukan ide untuk mengungsi di gubuk pinggir hutan milik Hagrid, dan ia berharap di sana bisa berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah nan sulit dan membuat otaknya lelah. Yup, tempat itu memang sepi dan cukup terpencil, jadi ia hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak ada seorangpun yang berpikir ia sembunyi di sana kemudian mengejar dan membuatnya kelimpungan seperti biasa.

Mengingat fakta bahwa belum ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran di luar kamar tidur mereka membuat Harry merasa nyaman, artinya biang masalahnya sementara akan bisa teredam. Dan ia semakin dan semakin semangat lagi untuk cepat-cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Harry sudah mendekati rumah Hagrid saat merasa langkahnya diikuti seseorang. Dengan pengalamannya bertempur, maka tidak perlu sanksikan tingkat kewaspadaanya yang sangat peka. Gadis itu menggenggam tongkatnya erat sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap jika sosok di belakangnya ini memberikan serangan mendadak. Keadaan sekitar yang masih sedikit gelap membuat Harry agak kepayahan untuk mengenali lingkungan, apalagi kalau bukan minusnya yang ia rasa kian hari kian mengganggu.

Semakin lama Harry merasakan bahwa langkah pengejarnya semakin cepat, membuat adrenalinenya kian terpacu dan jantungnya makin berdegup kencang. Harry memutuskan berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hagrid, menunggu siapapun yang telah membuatnya menjadi paranoid di pagi buta begini.

"Stupe …"

"Hentikan Potty!"

Deg

Jantung Harry kali ini tiba-tiba berdesir hangat, menggantikan degup kekhawatiran yang barusan menyerangnya.

Demi apa mendengar sapaan yang memanggil namanya dengan kurang ajar itu kini terasa nyaman-nyaman saja di telinganya?

Dan pria yang sudah sejak semalam ingin ditemuinya ini secara cuma-cuma memunculkan diri di hadapan Harry. Entah keberuntungan atau memang mereka berjodoh. Fakta yang membuat desir hangat di hati Harry kian bertambah.

Tapi Harry adalah gadis yang bisa sedikit menyimpan perasaannya, setidaknya ia tidak ingin terang-terangan terlihat begitu senang melihat penampakan si surai pirang di hadapannya. Dengan gaya tenang yang ia buat-buat, Harry berusaha memasang tampang datarnya, hanya diam sambil memandang pemuda yang tengah mengatur nafas di hadapannya.

"Kukira hantu," komentar pertama yang didengar Harry dari mulut rival abadinya setelah sesaat mereka beradu pandang.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar komentar yang terdengar begitu aneh di telinganya,"Hantu?"

"Atau mungkin buronan Azkaban yang mau menyusup ke Hogwarts," tambah Malfoy saat menyadari komentar yang setelah ia pikir-pikir cukup aneh untuk ukuran remaja yang nyaris dewasa seperti dirinya. Terlebih hantu bukan sosok yang menakutkan bagi dunia sihir, di Hogwarts saja ada banyak hantu berkeliaran dan mereka sama sekali tidak menakutkan, bahkan salah satu pengajarnya saja hantu. Ucapan konyol itu pasti akibat pengaruh novel horror buatan muggle yang sering dibaca Pansy akhir-akhir ini, yang mana Draco selalu saja diajak berdiskusi setiap Pansy menyelesaikan membaca satu babnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Malfoy?" tanya Harry dengan nada pura-pura prihatin. Dan dijawab dengan dengusan sebal oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau ini seperti ayam saja, pagi buta begini sudah berkeliaran," kembali Draco, pemuda itu melontarkan kata-kata sambil berjalan mendekati beranda rumah Hagrid. Melewati Harry yang berdiri di halamannya.

"Kau juga sama denganku, bagaimana bisa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" Harry mensejajarkan langkahnya, mereka bersama berjalan beriringan menuju depan pintu kayu rumah Hagrid yang terpasak kokoh .

"Gara-gara ulah tak bertanggung jawab seseorang, aku jadi repot begini," ucap pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu sambil melemparkan pandangan menyindir ke arah Harry, yang meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Harry yakin bahwa pasti bukan pandangan yang nyaman apalagi menyenangkan.

"Kau menuduhku sebagi biang masalah ini?" Harry mengehentikan langkahnya dan berdiri menghadap ke arah tempat Malfoy berdiri.

Sebuah smirk dan diikuti pemuda itu yang kini mengikuti gerak Harry, membuat keduanya berdiri berhadapan.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang menggandeng tanganku dengan erat hingga aula besar dan dilihat ratusan pasang mata di sana?" lanjut Malfoy sambil memandang mengejek.

"Itu reflek agar kita cepat sampai, karena kau berjalan terlampau lambat," Harry ngotot membela diri, meskipun kalau diingat dengan seksama memang dirinyalah yang menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya menyeret tangan Malfoy sampai aula besar dan lupa melepaskannya saat sudah mencapai tempat itu.

"Jadi benar kan? Kau yang bersalah Miss Scar Head!" Malfoy mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kecepatan konstan ke depan wajah Harry dan reflek membuat Harry menjauhkan wajahnya dengan rona merah tak kentara yang mulai bersemburat di sana.

Tepat saat itu pintu rumah Hagrid terbuka dan dengan demikian, satu salah sangka akan kembali harus menimpa keduanya ketika dari sudut pandang Hagrid, keduanya terlihat seperti sedang berciuman.

"Owwhh …Sorry…" suara Hagrid menginterupsi dan membuat kedua remaja itu membatu beberapa saat.

Dan dengan muka sama-sama merah saling menjauhkan wajahnya masing-masing.

"Ha…Hagrid ….maafkan aku, pagi-pagi sudah ribut di depan rumahmu," ucap Harry gugup sambil cengengesan menutupi kegugupannya.

"Selamat pagi Hagrid, maaf pagi-pagi mengganggu istirahatmu," sapaan formal Malfoy penuh kekikukan.

"Selamat pagi … " jeda sebentar saat terlihat Hagrid tengah memandangi wajah Harry dan Malfoy bergantian tanpa mengucap apapun namun hanya tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Ehm, kalau kalian berminat silakan masuk …" ajak Hagrid sambil tersenyum lebar mempersilakan kedua muda mudi itu memasuki pondok sederhananya.

"Mau teh, coklat, atau kopi hangat?" tawar Hagrid.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, kami pagi-pagi mengusikmu saja sudah cukup keterlaluan," basa-basi Malfoy membuat Hagrid mengerutkan kening.

'Pemuda ini benar-benar berubah,' bathin pria berperawakan raksasa tapi berhati baik itu.

"Aku bantu menyiapkan tehmu, Hagrid," dan tanpa dikomando, Harry yang memang hapal di luar kepala kebiasaan serta denah rumah Hagrid itupun kemudian berlari kecil untuk membantu menyiapkan teh, sementara Hagrid hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat pergerakan Harry barusan.

'Anak itu pasti sedang malu,' bathin Hagrid sambil kembali tersenyum maklum.

"Nampaknya kau banyak berubah, Malfoy?" tanya Hagrid melihat pria muda itu turut tersenyum melihat ulah Harry barusan. Rupanya kali ini Hagrud cukup teliti hingga bisa menemukan ekspresi unik dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Semua orang pasti berubah Hagrid," jawab Malfoy diplomatis.

"Oiya, bolehkah aku menumpang belajar di sini?" tanya Malfoy sambil mengeluarkan beberapa perkamen dan buku-buku tebal dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Hagrid tersenyum ramah sampai matanya nyaris tertelan pipinya yang cukup berisi, "tentu saja, selama kau merasa nyaman dan tidak meledakkan sesuatu atau melukai hewan peliharaanku, aku tidak keberatan."

Dan cengiran Malfoy sebagai tanggapan untuk gurauan lengkap dengan sindiran halus yang sebenarnya bisa membuat dirinya di masa lalu tersinggung. Tapi Malfoy yang sekarang akan mencoba menganggapnya sebagai sebuah joke ringan yang menandakan semakin akrabnya hubungan antara dia dengan sang penjaga sekolah.

"Aku bukan anak umur di bawah 15 tahun lagi, Hagrid," jawab Malfoy sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Membuat Hagrid merasa hampir tidak mengenali Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pemuda sombong, arogan, angkuh, sok berkuasa, mantan death eater itu, kini bisa tersenyum sedemikian tulus. Satu catatan tersendiri di memori otak seorang Rubeus Hagrid.

Sesaat kemudian, Harry sudah membawa tiga cangkir porselen kasar berisi cairan pekat berwarna cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asap tebal, lengkap dengan kudapan seperti biscuit yang Harry wadahi dalam mangkuk berwarna ungu kehijauan. Harry dan Hagrid menambahkan gula, sementara Malfoy memilih untuk meminum tehnya tawar.

Hagrid selaku tuan rumah mempersilakan kedua tamunya (terutama Malfoy karena Harry selalu dianggap bukan tamu oleh Hagrid) untuk meminum teh yang sudah disediakan. Ketiganya menyeruput teh itu dengan tenang, meskipun sepintas Hagrid melihat ekspresi mengernyit Harry dan sekali lagi Hagrid dibuat kagum dengan gesture Draco Malfoy yang terlihat begitu sopan dan anggun saat menikmati teh yang terhidang di hadapan mereka.

'Anak bangsawan memang berbeda,' pikir Hagrid sambil kembali menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Yunnan .." gumam Malfoy sambil kembali menyesap teh nya dengan khidmad.

"Oh,kau sangat faham tentang teh rupanya. Memang benar itu oleh-oleh dari seorang sahabatku yang habis pulang dari China." senyum Hagrid sambil meletakkan cangkirnya yang nyaris kosong ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak seahli itu," jawab Malfoy merendah.

"Tapi teh ini bisa menjadi lebih nikmat jika cara menyeduhnya benar dengan suhu air yang tepat," sekilas Malfoy melirik ke arah Harry, sedikit menyindir kemampuan gadis itu dalam menyajikan teh.

"Kalau tidak suka, seduh saja sendiri," balas Harry yang merasa kemampuannya sedikit diremehkan.

Tahu kalau akan terjadi perang argument di antara keduanya, maka cepat-cepat Hagrid mencoba menegahi dengan melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan netral yang ditujukan kepada kedua remaja itu, dan sedikit memancing informasi. Karena jujur saja, Hagrid masih penasaran dengan adegan 'ciuman' (versi mata Hagrid) yang dilakukan oleh pasangan rival itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya ada apa kalian kemari? Apa benar hanya untuk menumpang belajar?" Hagrid berucap ringan sambil tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"Sambil melarikan diri sementara Hagrid," jawab Harry sambil mengelap sisa teh di sepanjang bibir tipisnya.

"Melarikan diri? Hem, mencari tempat yang cukup sepi untuk berkencan di pagi buta?" goda Hagrid lagi dan sukses memunculkan rona merah di kedua pipi sejoli itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan pria itu," ucap Harry, pura-pura kesal yang bisa dibaca jelas oleh siapapun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'pria itu'?" Malfoy tak kalah kesal.

"Kau tentu saja, Ferret!"

"Gadis sok cantik."

"Sok keren!"

"Potty!"

"Ferret bodoh!"

"Scar head!"

"Muka kecil!"

"Sudah hentikan!" murka Hagrid mendengar perang ejekan yang berlangsung di hadapannya. Ternyata usahanya mendamaikan sia-sia saja. Pada akhirnya tetap saja yang namanya Potter dan Malfoy tidak akan pernah akur.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menanyakan motivasi kalian datang ke rumahku. Hanya pastikan tidak ada perang mantra konyol yang bisa merusak apapun saat kalian di sini. Aku mau mengurus beberapa hal ke sekolah, kalau kalian lapar, kalian bisa memanaskan beberapa potong sosis yang ada di lemari penyimpanan, atau merebus beberapa telur,"

"Ha…Hagrid, aku minta tolong satu hal, bisa?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bocorkan ke siapapun bahwa aku dan … ehm… si Ferret ini tengah berada di rumahmu. Please…" pinta Harry mencoba jurus mengiba miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti saat di sekolah kau akan tahu alasannya," sambung Malfoy sambil menyeringai memandang ke arah Harry dan di sambut dengusan sebal gadis itu.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Hagrid.

Jadi tinggalah Malfoy dan Harry, dua musuh bebuyutan itu kini di pondok Hagrid.

Hening. Selama beberapa saat keduanya nyaris tak bersuara. Hanya tersibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Harry dengan tugas Rune kuno nya dan Malfoy dengan buku tebal favoritnya.

"Dasar malas, tugas semudah itu saja baru kau kerjakan sekarang," Malfoy berujar ringan setelah tak sengaja matanya menangkap tulisan-tulisan tua yang sedang susah payah Harry baca dan menuliskan artinya ke dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu tuan rajin," balas Harry seperlunya karena tangannya masih sibuk mencari cara membaca tulisan itu dari beberapa literature, walaupun ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin memahami apa arti dan maksud tulisan-tulisan tersebut.

"Payah, lihat, kau salah menuliskan arti kalimat ke dua. Seharusnya itu 'tentang', bukan 'kentang', dasar!"

"Sok pintarmu itu ternyata jauh lebih menyebalkan dari milik Hermione."

Malfoy menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan," dasar keras kepala, bukannya berterima kasih, malah seenaknya membandingkanku dengan gadis darah lumpur itu"

"Jangan seenaknya menghina sahabatku!"

"Terserah saja, lebih baik menyelesaikan bacaanku yang kurang dua ratus halaman lagi" Malfoy kembali berucap yang dijawab dengan cibiran kasar milik Harry.

Kembali keadaan tenang selama beberapa saat. Hingga Harry berhasil menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Matanya menatap pekerjaanya dengan binar bahagia.

"Berlebihan sekali. Hanya menyelesaikan tugas seperti itu saja senangnya bukan main," ucapan tenang Malfoy kembali mengudara, mengembalikan kesadaran Harry sepenuhnya bahwa saat ini dia tengah berada satu ruangan bersama kritikus tengil yang akan menyalahkan apapun yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini kali pertama aku mengerjakan tugas Rune kuno dengan jerih payahku sendiri."

"Jadi selama ini, kau hanya mencontek si darah lumpur itu?" tanya Malfoy penasaran.

"Correct, kecuali panggilan burukmu kepada 'Mione barusan," Harry merapikan buku-buku Rune kunonya dan mengeluarkan buku lain, Ramalan.

"Dasar pemalas!" ejekan Malfoy yang coba tak Harry dengarkan karena sibuk dengan ingatannya tentang rencananya semalam.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pagi-pagi pergi kemari?"

"Alasan yang sama denganmu," jawab lawan bicaranya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Membuat Harry sedikit merasa sebal.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa alasanku?" tanya Harry kembali, kali ini ia menirukan gaya Malfoy. Berbicara tanpa sedikitpun memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Menghindari para fans mu itu bukan?"

"Mereka bukan fansku, mereka teman kita."

"Temanmu."

"Temanmu juga."

"Bukan, aku tak punya teman, kecuali Pansy."

"…"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam, Potter?" tanya Malfoy sambil menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dan menaruhnya di samping tempat duduknya. Wajahnya kini terangkat. Sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi mendadak diam yang tiba-tiba ditampilkan oleh gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, jangan membuatku takut, Potter!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Karena justru kondisimulah yang lebih mengkhawatirkan," Harry menatap Malfoy lekat. Menelusuri wajah tampan berkulit pucat berambut pirang yang kini tengah menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kita bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai rekor hubungan yang baik."

"Kau salah. Kita punya itu. Kau yang menolongku saat aku terjebak di manormu, kurasa itu adalah salah satu catatan positif dari hubungan kita."

"Dan kau balas menolongku lepas dari jeratan Azkaban …meskipun semua orang mengatakan aku tak pantas menerimanya, " sebuah helaan nafas panjang mengiringi kalimat yang Malfoy ucapkan.

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa hutangku dan keluargaku kepadamu," Malfoy menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Jika tidak melihat ekspesi menyedihkan dari seorang Draco Malfoy, rasanya Harry begitu ingin menjitak kepala pemuda itu. Bagaimana mungkin keikhlasannya bersaksi kala itu dianggap sebagai sebuah hutang olehnya. Pria aneh yang benar-benar keterlaluan dalam menilai kebaikan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melunasi hutangmu kepadaku saat ini dengan membantuku, aku akan banyak memerlukan bantuan, dan kedua sahabatku itu … aku tak yakin mereka bisa menuntaskan semua masalah konyol ini."

"Membantu apa?" Malfoy sempat sesaat mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ceritakan masalah yang kemarin baru kau ceritakan setengahnya. Setelah itu bantu aku mencari solusi. Emmmm, mungkin itu dulu. Tapi besok-besok aku pasti akan butuh banyak bantuan."

"Masalah itu lagi?"

Harry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "sebenarnya mereka semalam mencegatku lagi saat berjalan dari Aula Besar menuju ke asramaku."

"Mereka berdua ingin menjadikanmu kekasih karena kau populer dan menjadi idola banyak orang. Menjadi kekasihmu berarti akan menjadi pusat perhatian, terkenal, dan itu adalah ambisi asrama Slytherin kami saat ini, menjadi pusat perhatian. Mungkin bukan hanya karena persaingan konyol untuk menjadi siswa kebanggaan Slytherin, tapi juga merupakan obsesi terpendam mereka. Mungkin kau sekarang menjadi semacam snitch dan mereka berdua adalah para seeker yang memperebutkanmu," sebuah smirk tampan mengakhiri cerita panjang Malfoy. Sementara Harry hanya terdiam mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan itu.

"Begitu ya, jadi pemikiranku semalam memang benar. Oiya, aku sudah memikirkan sebuah solusi untuk masalah ini, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk itu, dan aku tak yakin kau mau menerimanya," Harry nampak mengumpulkan segala keberanian untuk mengatakan ide gila yang sudah mampir di otaknya sejak semalam. Memikirkan berbagai konsekuensi berupa ejekan, mungkin hinaan bertubi dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu hasilnya.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mencoba membantu untuk melunasi hutangku," ucap Malfoy datar.

Hati Harry lagi-lagi mencelos. Sedikit sebal dan kesal menghinggapi hatinya akibat ucapan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bersedia berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku!" Harry berucap lantang, dengan debar jantung perpaduan gugup dan tidak percaya diri menderu di dadanya. Juga debar karena menunggu tanggapan dari sang pewaris Malfoy yang tampaknya membatu untuk beberapa saat. Terlalu shock dan tidak percaya dengan segala yang didengarnya.

'Dia pasti mengigau,' pikir Malfoy yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

* * *

 **TBC dulu  
**

 **Maaf, chap 2 ini agak aneh ya … mohon review dan masukannya untuk pebaikan ke depan … Thanks before …**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah sudi membaca, bahkan mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan fic gaje saya ini … Saya terharu sekali ni ….**

 **Hmmm, saya akan menjawab review yang sudah mampir di chap 1 … sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak**

 **1\. Guest : Terima kasih … akan saya usahakan selalu update secepat saya bisa …**

 **2\. mao-tachi : nampaknya fem!harry memang jarang ya …benar sekali … eum, pengorbanannya sudha sedikit terungkap di chap ini … oke … terima kasih …**

 **3\. DraRy Shipper : hehe … besok-besok pengen bikin lebih dari gandengan (o.O) … hehehe …ah iya, nampaknya memang masih banyak typho … terima kasih koreksinya …**

 **4\. zhichaloveanime : hehe … belom kencan beneran zhicha san, baru pemanasan aja … hehehe. Wah, maaf, chap 2 ini panjangnya sama dengan chap 1 … saya lagi males bikin chap pendek, ntar bawaannya jadi males update juga … hehehe…btw makasih ya …**

 **5\. Kutoka Mekuto : ah, saya jadi malu ni Kutoka san … Makasih ya, semoga chap 2 tidak mengecewakan … maaf baru update sekarang**

 **6\. Guest : oke**

 **7\. Guest : oke**

 **8\. Serena queen : ada kok …**

 **9\. Rezi Widianto : belum … kan baru chap 1 ….**

 **10\. Andy Saputra : terjawab di chap 2**

 **11\. neko chuudoku : saya jadi terharu neko chan sudah mau ngebaca fic saya ini … saya ga suka Harry yang terlalu girly, meskipun di sini dia cewek, tapi sifatnya tomboy abis, jadi lebih mirip sifat cowok. Makasih neko san, semoga chap 2 ini ga mengecewakan ya, karena saya sebenarnya ga pede buat posting chap 2 ini … tapi mau gimana lagi, ide saya munculnya begini … hehehe. Sekali lagi makasih ya ….**

 **12\. shiva nadiny : oke … sudah saya lanjut**

 **13\. Lee Kibum : makasih …. oke, saya lanjutin ni … makasih semangatnya ….**

 **14\. Shinpopay : sudah saya lanjuttt**

 **15\. FriendShit : hehehe … sudah saya lanjutkan … makasih semangatnya …**

* * *

 **Tolong kasih review berupa masukan, kritik dan saran yang membangun (kecuali tentang tema Fem!Harry, soalnya sudah di warning … hehehe)  
**

 **THANKS BEFORE**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIA YANG TAK DISANGKA**

* * *

 ** _Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya._**

 ** _No Copy Paste_**

 ** _Saya tegaskan dari awal bahwa fic ini fem!Harry (di mana Harry di cast sebagai perempuan tapi tomboy dan senang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki), jadi untuk yang tidak suka, silakan klik tombol back._**

 ** _Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah beberapa kali saya cek ulang), ga sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita ngebosenin, mulai muncul OC, banyak yang OOC, etc_**

* * *

"Malfoy … bagaimana?" tanya Harry bingung saat Malfoy hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun sejak hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sebuah helaan nafas sebelum Malfoy muda itu angkat bicara. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Harry. Antara cemas, khawatir, dan sedikit ketulusan. Meskipun lagi-lagi pria itu cepat menetralisir ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin dan datar kembali. Harry sendiri heran, darimana Malfoy menguasai teknik poker face. Apa mungkin ada sebuah mantra yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu? Entah saja, Harry terlalu malas untuk berpikir kini.

"Ini bukan perkara mudah, Potter. Kau tahu kondisiku saat ini. Aku yang sangat dibenci di Hogwarts, bahkan di asramaku sendiri. Dan kau yang sekarang adalah pahlawan dunia sihir, sosok yang dicintai dan digilai di penjuru Brittania Raya. Kau juga merupakan target siswa asrama Slytherin. Bukankah aku seperti bunuh diri jika menerima permintaanmu itu. Aku akan tambah menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh semua orang. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya, Potter. Kata-kata mereka terkadang begitu tajam dan menusuk. Seperti luka terbuka yang disiram air garam. Asal kau tahu, terkadang mereka bahkan diam-diam juga melempar kutukan dan jika aku lengah sedikit saja, aku akan terkapar di St Mungo untuk waktu yang cukup lama," penjelasan panjang yang tentu saja membuat Harry terperangah. Ia memang tahu Malfoy dibenci dan digunjingkan, di kata-katai pedas dan sebagainya. Tapi masalah penyerangan dengan kutukan, itu adalah sesuatu yang menurut Harry sangat kelewatan.

"Kenapa tidak melapor ke pihak sekolah?"

"Untuk apa?" Malfoy tersenyum getir. Merepresentasikan suasana hatinya yang dalam mode tidak nyaman saat mengingat tanggapan beberapa pengajar yang tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Setidaknya mereka harus tahu, Malfoy. Ini bukan perkara ringan. Ini menyangkut keselamatan salah satu siswanya yang…"

"Mantan death eater. Sudahlah Potter. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tapi untuk permintaanmu barusan, aku menolaknya. Aku akan berusaha membayar hutangku dengan cara lain. Tapi bukan dengan cara itu," keduanya saling bertatapan. Dan kenyataan yang Harry rasa sangat aneh adalah saat emeraldnya terasa seperti terkunci di iris keabuan itu. Seperti tersedot untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam, menyembuhkan semua kesedihan yang terpendam di sana. Harry sadar bahwa iris itu adalah iris yang sama dengan yang beberapa tahun lalu ditatapnya saat ia menolak uluran tangan versi anak-anak dari pemuda di hadapannya yang kala itu mengajaknya berteman, tapi sinar yang dipancarkan oleh mata itu sudah jauh berbeda. Dahulu tidak ada kesakitan di dalamnya, dahulu hanya ada sifat sombong, arogan, angkuh dan mengintimidasi dalam representasi iris itu, sesuatu yang membuat Harry sangat muak hingga dengan tegas menolak tangannya. Tapi sekarang semuanya sungguh berbeda. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa hatinya turut merasa sakit melihat sorot mata itu. Harry ingin menggenggam tangan berkulit pucat itu, tapi ia sadar bahwa bagaimanapun, mereka bukanlah sepasang sahabat atau minimal orang yang memiliki hubungan yang baik, jadi Harry pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Menghela nafas sangat dalam, gadis keturunan terakhir keluarga Potter itu memilih untuk melengkungkan bibir merahnya. Memberikan senyuman yang menyiratkan bahwa ia bisa menerima alasan pemuda itu. Sebuah senyuman hangat yang ia harap bisa sedikit mengobati luka di hati pemuda di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan apapun kepadamu,"

"Potter, terima kasih," ucap ragu-ragu Malfoy mendengar permakluman dari sang rival.

"Untuk apa? Hei, dua hari ini kau selalu saja mengatakan terima kasih kepadaku untuk hal yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sekarang aku kau tunjukkan di mana Hagrid menyimpan telur atau sosis?" Malfoy muda itu meletakkan buku yang beberapa menit tadi masih asyik ia baca. Beranjak dari duduknya dan sedikit melakukan gerakan peregangan, mungkin badannya kaku lantaran kelamaan duduk tanpa melakukan gerakan lainnya.

"Kau di sini saja. Biar kusiapkan sarapan," dan Harry pun berlalu dari hadapan Malfoy, meninggalkan rasa hangat di dada pemuda itu.

Ia ingin waktu berjalan melambat dari seharusnya. Meninggalkannya dalam keadaan ini. Biarkan sedikit saja ia menikmati sesuatu yang sudah didambakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Biarkan saja ia lebih lama menghabiskan masa yang bisa ia rengkuh dengan gadis itu. Malfoy sadar bahwa saat-saat seperti ini tidak akan pernah terulang. Sebuah ungkapan lama yang pernah ia dengar dari ibunya kembali terngiang di benaknya.

'Bukan kenangan buruk yang membuat kita bersedih, tapi justru kenangan indah yang tak mungkin bisa terulang,' maka dari itu, ia akan menikmati saat-saat ini sebaik-baiknya. Siapa tahu setelah ini ia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk bisa hanya berdua dengan pujaan hatinya, apalagi mencicipi masakan buatan tangannya, walaupun itu hanya telur rebus atau roti dengan sosis panggang yang terlampau sederhana jika dibandingkan makanan-makanan high class yang sering ia santap di manornya dulu. Tapi ini sudah cukup baginya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu tamak dan meminta terlalu banyak.

* * *

Wanita tua itu termenung sambil mengetukkan jemarinya secara konstan pada meja kayu yang kokoh di hadapannya. Kulit keningnya yang sudah dipenuhi cukup banyak kerutan tertekuk dan menandakan ada suatu hal yang tengah merisaukan hatinya. Ia menatap beberapa foto pendahulunya yang tergantung di dinding dengan pandangan meminta saran. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa memberikan solusi untuk hal apapun yang dirisaukan hatinya saat ini..

'Ramalan dan ramalan lagi. Mengapa dunia sihir harus selalu dikacaukan dengan hal konyol ini?' gerutu wanita itu dalam hati. Rasanya ia memang sudah lelah dengan segala hal yang berbau prediktif seperti itu. Tapi juga, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaannya. Sekalipun ia sangat ingin. Maka jika ia memiliki kemampuan, ia ingin menghilangkan ilmu itu hingga tak bersisa dan tidak menimbulkan kekhawatiran berlebihan, jauh sebelum peristiwa yang dimaksud terjadi. Lebih nyaman membiarkan semuanya berjalan secara alami, ketimbang mengetahui kemungkinannya dari awal dan membuat spekulasi negative berkembang terlalu cepat.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat kembali menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang mengisi suasana tenang kantornya. Wanita itu sekali lagi mengambil perkamen berwarna kecoklatan yang ada di mejanya. Membacanya, mencoba menganalisis sekalipun tak menemukan kesimpulan yang memuaskan bathinnya.

"Sebenarnya ada berapa orang peramal yang senang sekali meramal dirimu Harry, bahkan Master Philippe yang merupakan peramal centaur legendaris pun turut serta meramal masa depanmu…" monolog wanita itu yang kemudian kembali memijit pelan pelipisnya yang sudah cukup banyak dihiasi kerutan. Berharap hal itu bisa meringankan perasaan tidak nyaman yang menderanya saat ini.

Sedikit terlonjak saat kegiatan berpikirnya diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pada daun pintu kantornya. Wanita itu kemudian melepas kacamata dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membukakan pintu. Berharap banyak untuk orang yang barusaja memasuki ruangannya itu akan mampu memberikan solusi atas masalahnya

"Profesor McGonagall, anda memangil saya?" pria berbadan setengah manusia setengah kuda itu memasuki ruangan dengan pandangan sedikit ragu. Namun tetap ia langkahkan keempat kakinya dengan anggun menuju ke hadapan sang pimpinan sekolah yang amat dihormatinya. Wanita tua itu, Profesor McGonagall menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan mempersilakan salah satu staf pengajar tidak aktif di sekolah yang ia pimpin untuk duduk di sebuah bangku khusus yang disediakan untuk makhluk ras centaur. Sang centaur mengangguk dan mengikuti insruksi sang kepala sekolah, kemudian memperisapkan diri untuk mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh pimpinannya.

"Ini tentang ramalan untuk Miss Potter, apakah anda masih ingat Tuan Firenze?" mulai McGonagall kepada lawan bicaranya. Sementara centaur pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa maksud anda ramalan pamanku mengenai jodoh Miss Potter yang akan menentukan masa depan dunia sihir?" tanya Firenze yang balas menatap wanita berwajah bijak itu.

Anggukan lemah diberikan McGonagall sebagai jawaban.

"Pria yang tak disangka," lanjut McGonagall sambil menatap kosong ke arah perkamen yang kini tergelar di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya, paman tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang ramalan itu. Beliau hanya mengatakan kepadaku, untuk menyerahkan perkamen hasil ramalan Miss Potter setelah perang usai. Jadi, saya juga tidak bisa menjawab banyak tentang pertanyaan yang akan anda tanyakan kepada saya. Lagi pula, mengapa anda tidak mencoba menanyakannya kepada Profesor Trelawney, bukankah beliau juga sangat ahli dalam hal ini?" centaur itu turut menatap ke arah perkamen tua di hadapannya.

"Sudah, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa cara meramal penyihir manusia berbeda dengan bangsa centaur, jadi dia takut nantinya justru salah menafsirkan maksud ramalan itu."

Sebuah anggukan pelan dari sang centaur kembali menjadi respon atas jawaban dari sang kepala sekolah.

Jeda sesaat kala keduanya sedang larut dalam alam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi kemudian, suara McGonagall kembali menggemakan sebuah pertanyaan, "mengapa beliau harus meramal Miss Potter?"

Firenze nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mencoba mencari jawaban paling logis, karena yang ia tahu bahwa professor cerdas itu tak akan puas dengan jawaban mengambang yang pasti hanya akan memancing rasa keingintahuannya yang masih sangat besar.

"Setahu saya, paman adalah orang yang sangat pilih-pilih untuk masalah ramalan. Tidak semua permintaan meramal yang datang kepadanya akan beliau penuhi. Hanya orang-orang dengan pengaruh besar yang akan menarik beliau untuk menjadikannya sebagai objek ramalan. Mungkin saja, Miss Potter merupakan salah satu orang yang akan membawa pengaruh besar untuk dunia sihir," jawaban terbaik yang bisa diberikan Firenze saat ini untuk menjawab dahaga informasi yang dibutuhkan McGonagall

"Lalu, menurut anda, apakah yang terjadi seandainya Miss Potter salah memilih sang 'pria tak disangka'? Apakah akan timbul kekacauan di dunia sihir?" kembali McGonagall memberikan pertanyaan yang cukup sulit untuk dijawab pria centaur itu.

"Ini menyangkut generasi selanjutnya."

"Maksud anda?"

"Anak yang akan dilahirkan Miss Potter," Firenze berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan sang kepala sekolah. Sementara wajah McGonagall diliputi keingintahuan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Anda ingat bukan, Miss Potter pernah dijadikan Horcrux oleh Dark Lord. Artinya, selama masa-masa itu, sihir hitam Dark Lord sedikit banyak telah menyatu dengan sihir Miss Potter, tapi kemudian Dark Lord mati, dan kita semua beranggapan bahwa dengan sendirinya seluruh sihir hitam miliknya juga akan lepas begitu saja dari tubuh Miss Potter. Tapi kita mengabaikan satu hal," kembali Firenze memberi jeda.

"Mutasi sihir," lanjutnya pelan dan penuh penekanan, menatap sesaat lawan bicaranya yang tampak tercengang seperti baru saja menyadari suatu hal.

"Benar. Mutasi sihir. Anda sangat detail dalam mempelajari sesuatu. Jujur saja, aku sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Maaf, jika anda tidak berkeberatan, tolong lanjutkan analisis anda,"

"Ini bagian yang paling tidak menyenangkan. Mutasi sihir bisa menurunkan generasi dengan sihir yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dikendalikan oleh siapapun. Sebuah kondisi di mana sihir seseorang tidak bisa diprediksi akan seperti apa. Dan pemilik sihir yang sudah termutasi biasanya akan dikuasai oleh sihirnya. Dia tidak akan punya kendali apapun atas semua yang dilakukan oleh dirinya. Jadi …"

"Seperti monster dengan kekuatan menghancurkan yang begitu besar,"

"Ya, anda benar sekali."

"Tapi hal itu akan berbeda jika Miss Potter menikah dengan sang 'pria tak disangka' itu, benar dugaanku?" McGonagall menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Firenze mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tuan Firenze, apakah Master Phillipe tidak mengatakan apapun tentang pria yang dimaksud dalam ramalannya?"

"Tidak Profesor. Beliau hanya memberikan itu kepadaku dan memintanya mengantarkan kepada anda. "

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu empat mata dengan beliau dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Maaf Profesor, beliau sedang dalam masa meditasi. Jadi mungkin dalam satu tahun ini, beliau tidak bisa ditemui oleh siapapun."

McGonagall termenung, kembali menghela nafas dalam, menyusun berbagai spekulasi dan analisis dalam otaknya.

"Jadi mau tidak mau, kitalah yang harus menemukan pria itu? Dan dia tidak mungkin mantan death eater bukan?" tanya McGonagall dengan sedikit sendu. Firenze tertegun sejenak.

"Yang anda maksud, Mr Malfoy junior? Kebetulan aku mendengar beberapa siswa bergosip saat aku dalam perjalan kemari," tanya Firenze penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apakah anda memikirkan kejadian itu hingga sedalam ini, Profesor?" tanya pria centaur itu kembali.

"Tentu saja, kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko apapun. Bahkan saat aku tahu bahwa Mr Malfoy junior sudah banyak berubah. Dan mungkin sejak awal dia juga tidak menginginkan semua itu. Tapi satu goresan hitam pada kehidupannya yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang adalah catatannya sebagai death eater. Bagaimanapun juga, dalam sihirnya pernah mengalir sihir Dark Lord, meskipun mungkin komposisinya tidak sama dengan yang ada di tubuh Miss Potter, tapi tetap saja, catatan itu tidak pernah bisa terhapus dalam hidupnya. Bisa saja, jika mereka kelak menikah, mutasi sihir pada keturunan mereka akan berlipat ganda dan menyebabkan kehancuran yang lebih besar."

"Mungkin anda terlalu serius menanggapi gejolak remaja Miss Potter dan Mr Malfoy junior. Bisa jadi mereka hanya berteman akrab atau tak sengaja melakukan gandengan itu bukan?" senyum simpul Firenze.

"Tapi tetap saja, kita tidak boleh mengambil resiko dan kecolongan sehingga akibat jangka panjangnya akan mengacaukan dunia sihir kembali. Karena itu, kita harus mengawasi hubungan mereka dan memastikan bahwa tak ada ikatan cinta di antara Miss Potter dan Mr Malfoy junior. Meskipun jika mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, maka aku akan menjadi pihak kejam yang memisahkan kisah kasih mereka."

Detik berikutnya ruangan itu menjadi hening dan hanya menyisakan suara jam pasir yang seperti berdesis memenuhi ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang memulai bicara. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, berusaha untuk mencari langkah terbaik menanggapi hal yang cukup membingungkan ini.

* * *

"'Mione, kenapa Harry belum muncul juga? Sebentar lagi kelas ramuan akan dimulai bukan?" pemuda bersurai merah itu celingukan. Matanya memindai tiap sudut di lorong yang baru saja mereka lalui, berusaha mencari seorang sahabatnya yang semenjak pagi buta sudah meninggalkan ranjang nyamannya (versi cerita Hermione). Sedikit putus asa saat menyadari bahwa lorong menuju kelas ramuan itu sudah sepi, menyisakan ia dan kekasihnya yang juga tengah begitu khawatir dengan nasip sahabat perempuannya tercinta.

"Semoga saja setelah ini Ron, kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi,"dan Hermione turut mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lorong yang bisa ia jangkau. Namun hanya temaram cahaya yang ia lihat di sana. Tak ada seorangpun selama hampir lima menit ia menajamkan matanya.

Hingga lima yang membuat mereka semakin tidak sabar itu membuat keduanya sepakat untuk mencari Harry di tempat lain. Jika perlu mengitari Hogwarts, apapun demi sahabat mereka. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, keduanya dikagetkan oleh sosok berambut pirang yang tengah berjalan dengan kecepatan konstan dan teratur melintasi lorong menuju ke kelas ramuan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat kedua sahabat Harry tengah berjalan cepat sambil memandang penuh tanya ke arahnya.

Mendadak Hermione turut menghentikan langkahnya. Memegang tangan Ron untuk mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Ron menurut, meskipun matanya melempar sebuah pandangan tidak setuju kepada kekasihnya, namun sang kekasih membalas dengan pandangan meyakinkah dan anggukan serta senyum menenangkan, membuat Ron hanya bisa mendesahkan nafas menyerah dan membiarkan Hermione melakukan apapun yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

"Ada yang mau kalian tanyakan?" tanya Malfoy tenang, meskipun ada sedikit gurat gusar menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Mal…Malfoy…Apakah saat kemari tadi kau melihat Harry?" tanya Hermione, canggung dan hati-hati.

"Apa Potter belum sampai kemari?" Malfoy justru balik bertanya dan ekspresi khawatir mulai menggantikan seluruh raut dingin dan datar yang biasa pemuda itu gunakan untuk menutupi ekpresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Namun nampaknya topeng itu sesaat luntur hanya dengan satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hermione, dan Hermione sangat menyadari hal itu.

Jadi untuk sesaat, sang gadis memandang ke arah kekasihnya yang balas memandangnya dengan mimik tak mengerti.

"Kau tadi sempat bertemu dengan ..Hei, Malfoy, kau mau ke mana?" pertanyaan Hermione tidak sempat didengarkan Malfoy sampai selesai, karena pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu berlari, berbalik ke arah rute yang dilaluinya sewaktu datang tadi. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengindahkan teriakan Hermione atau umpatan Ron yang mengatainya tidak sopan, pria aneh, atau apapun. Dia tidak peduli, karena sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya Harry, dengan segala spekulasi buruk yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Mencoba memberikan motivasi negatif kepada dirinya. Malfoy bahkan sampai bersumpah dalam hati, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Harry (nya), maka ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya, seumur hidup.

Malfoy sampai di sebuah lorong lain yang amat sangat sepi, tapi ia yakin, di sekitar situ, ada kamar kebutuhan. Dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa orang terkasihnya tengah berada di sana. Sederet perasaan frustasi mulai menggelayutinya saat menyadari bahwa bukan perkara mudah untuk bisa memasuki kamar kebutuhan yang tengah digunakan oleh orang lain. Namun persetan dengan semua itu, karena ia sangat yakin bahwa ia pasti bisa memasukinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan minta tolong dari gadis tercintanya dan secara tidak langsung akhirnya memberikan Malfoy akses untuk memasuki ruangan yang ia maksud.

Dan benar saja, di dalam ruangan itu, sebuah pemandangan yang sangat memuakkan bagi Malfoy terpampang di sana. Harry (nya) yang tengah ditindih oleh rekan satu asramanya di atas sebuah ranjang berwarna putih dalam ruangan itu. Harry meronta, namun karena tenaga pria berkulit kecoklatan yang Malfoy kenal bernama Blaise itu tentu saja lebih besar, membuat rontaan Harry terlihat sia-sia.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah tepat di wajah pemuda itu. Blaise yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Draco karena terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan Harry tentu saja tidak siap. Pemuda itu pun jatuh dari ranjang dan darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya yang sobek.

Harry terperanjat melihat kedatangan pahlawannya. Hatinya begitu lega, namun tetap air mata tak tertahankan untuk ia teteskan saat itu juga.

Kembali kepada Malfoy. Ia sekarang menghampiri tubuh terkapar Blaise, kembali menghantamkan tinjunya berkali kali ke muka dan perut pemuda itu. Mengapa ia tidak memakai tongkat sihir? Jawaban sederhananya karena ia sangat berhati-hati menggunakan sihirnya. Salah sedikit saja dan itu akan membahayakan kehidupan bebasnya di luar Azkaban. Jika tidak amat sangat penting, untuk urusan duel akan sebisa mungkin Malfoy lakukan tanpa sihir, kecuali jika itu terlalu mengancam keselamatannya.

"Oh, jadi sang mantan death eater sekarang mau jadi sok pahlawan, hmmm?" Seringai Blaise setelah sempat melayangkan satu pukulan balasan yang semakin memuncakkan emosi Malfoy.

"Diam kau keparat!" bentak Malfoy sambil kembali menghantamkan sebuah tinju di ulu hati Blaise. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan, namun masih bisa membalas tinju Malfoy dengan sebuah tendangan yang membuat tubuh Malfoy terhuyung ke belakang. Blaise berusaha berdiri dengan sissa kekuatannya. Memberikan pandangan merendahkan kepada Malfoy sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau akan merasakan balasannya nanti!" dan dengan satu kata itu, pemuda itu kemudian meninggalkan Draco dan Harry di dalam kamar itu. Malfoy tidak mengucap satu katapun, hanya memandang penuh kebencian kepada mantan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah Blaise benar-benar tak terlihat, barulah Malfoy bangkit dan menghampiri Harry yang masih menangis sesengukan. Tentu saja gadis itu begitu shok mengalami kejadian seperti itu.

Sebuah pelukan hangat Malfoy berikan kepada gadis yang teramat sangat ia sayangi itu, dan tanpa penolakan, Harrypun terlihat menyambut pelukan itu. Menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang pria yang biasanya bertukar kata-kata pedas atau bahkan bertukar mantra dengannya.

Entah mengapa, hati Harry sangat mensyukuri bahwa yang datang menolongnya adalah Malfoy, bukan orang lain. Dan keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa kecanggungan mereka yang biasanya menjadi dinding pemisah itu kini lenyap entah kemana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka tetap bertahan pada posisi itu. Hingga saat tangis Harry terdengar mereda, Malfoy berani untuk bersuara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Potter?" tanyanya. Kali ini jemari panjang Malfoy menyisir rambut hitam Harry yang terasa begitu lembut itu, di luar dugaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih kau datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanku. Kalau tidak aku …"

"Sttt… sudahlah, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur dengan itu."

Hening sejenak, tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Hanya degup jantung mereka yang bersahutan, berirama lembut menjadi iringan manis untuk kedua sejoli yang sama-sama telah larut dalam suasana itu.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan melindungimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan pria-pria bejat itu menyakitimu." desis Malfoy kemudian. Harry teriam, mencoba meresapi kata-kata rival yang kini memberikan perasaan begitu berbeda itu kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak berpikiran untuk melakukan hal itu?" tanya Harry setelah menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Ganti Malfoy yang diam, mencoba memberikan jawaban paling logis yang bisa diterima akal sehat Harry tentang perubahan atau ke arah mana hubungan aneh mereka akan berlanjut.

"Itu…anggap saja aku sedang membayar hutangku kepadamu," Malfoy berucap tak yakin. Dan Harry menjawabnya dengan helan nafas panjang. Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban dari sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy. Tapi jawaban sepeti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan? Bukankah hubungan mereka selama ini memang tidak akur, jadi ini sudah lebih dari jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan sebagai alasan kebaikan sang Malfoy junior kepadanya.

Namun hal lain kini mengganggu pikiran Harry, tentang bagaimana nasip pemuda itu jika melakukan hal yang barusan ia ucapkan. Posisinya di asrama Slytherin, saat ini ia seperti seonggok sampah yang dianggap begitu busuk oleh hampir seluruh penghuni asrama itu, kecuali Pansy tentu saja, satu nama yang disebutkan Malfoy sebagai sehabatnya. Jadi, jika ia menentang salah satu calon mascot Slytherin , maka…

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka nanti melukaimu?" tanya Harry khawatir.

"Aku ini seorang Malfoy, mantan death eater, kau ingat, tidak akan mudah bagi siapapun mengalahkanku. " tanpa Harry sadari, Malfoy menyeringai bangga. Baru kali ini ia menyadari ada sedikit kebanggan dengan status menyedihkannya itu.

"Aku tahu Malfoy, tapi tetap saja aku …"

Tiba-tiba Malfoy melepaskan pelukannya, kini wajahnya ia tempatkan persis di depan wajah Harry. Memandang emerald hijau itu dengan iris abu-abunya. Malfoy sadar, jika memandang lebih lama lagi, ia akan tenggelam di sana, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia ingin melindungi pemilik iris itu. Ia ingin meyakinkannya bahwa seorang Malfoy akan baik-baik saja saat membayar 'hutangnya' kepada sang pahlawan dunia sihir, dan terakhir, ia ingin menyatakan tanpa kata-kata, bahwa Harry adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya, orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Maka, dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, Malfoy mengecup kening Harry selembut yang ia mampu, menyalurkan semua perasaan dalam hatinya kepada gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Berharap aksinya itu bisa membuat Harry mengerti seluruh apa yang ia rasakan.

Mendapat kecupan selembut itu dari seorang pria yang sebaya dengannya untuk yang pertama kali membuat debar jantung Harry semakin tak menentu. Antara bingung, bahagia, gugup, tapi juga sensasi menenangkan yang membuatnya merasa aman dan akan selalu dilindungi bercampur menjadi satu. Harry kini tak yakin jika kedua pipinya tidak merona merah.

Sebenarnya hal yang sama juga tengah dirasakan Malfoy, hanya sebagai pemuda dengan kemampuan poker face yang sudah lumayan tinggi itu membuat seluruh ekspresi gugup dan bahagianya tidak terlalu nampak di wajah pucatnya.

"Ayo kuantar ke asramamu!" ucap Malfoy mengalihkan segala perasaannya yang ia khawatirkan bisa dengan jelas dibaca Harry.

"Ta..tapi, kelas ramuan?"

"Lupakan, kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu!" jawab Malfoy yang kembali pada mood wajah datar dan dingin favoritnya.

"Kau sendiri, apakah ada bagian tubuhmu yang terluka?"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya nanti,"

* * *

"Harry…" sebuah pekikan yang menggema berulang di lorong yang sangat sepi itu mengagetkan kedua orang yang tengah berada di sana, Harry dan Draco. Pelaku pemekikan itu, tak lain adalah sahabat perempuan Harry, gadis manis berambut ikal, Hermione. Gadis yang dengan kelewat semangat kini tengah menggandeng lengan kekasih berambut merahnya yang juga sahabat Harry, Ron yang nampaknya kepayahan mengatur nafasnya. Seperti seorang kakek tua yang tengah mengasuh cucu dengan polah hiperaktif yang membuatnya begitu kelelahan.

"Turunkan aku Malfoy!" ucap Harry pelan dengan rona merah yang kembali menyebar merata di kedua pipinya. Begitu malu saat dirinya kini tengah tertangkap basah oleh kedua sahabatnya berada dalam gendongan di punggung seorang pria yang notabene adalah rivalnya, ughhh…pasti akan membuatnya harus cerita panjang lebar dengan detail kepada dua orang itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, salahkan dirinya yang mengiyakan tawaran (dengan sedikit pemaksaan) dari Malfoy untuk menggendongnya hingga pintu asrama Gryffindor.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Malfoy menurunkan tubuh Harry yang langsung disambut pelukan oleh sahabat perempuannya, Hermione.

"Harry kau kemana saja? Kami begitu khawatir karena kau menghilang sejak tadi pagi tanpa kabar yang jelas. Kami sangat khawatir kepadamu, tahu!" ucap Hermione sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Benar Harry, lagi-lagi kami sampai mengitari hampir seluruh lorong untuk mencarimu, tapi kau malah asyik bermesraan dengan si pirang Feret itu," sahut Ron sambil sekelebat melayangkan death glare kepada Malfoy.

Malfoy hanya mendesah panjang menanggapi ucapan Ron. Saat ini, ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun.

"Aku pergi dulu, Potter," ucap Malfoy sambil membalikkan diri, meninggalkan trio emas Gryffindor yang tengah bereuni setelah beberapa jam tidak berkumpul bersama.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy," balas Harry pelan.

Mendengar itu, Malfoy kembali berbalik, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus di wajah tampannya, membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka bertiga lihat.

"Oiya, sampai nanti Potter, Granger, Weasley!" dan Malfoy benar-benar berbalik untuk meninggalkan ketiga sahabat yang sepertinya tengah mengalami loading panjang. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Apakah itu tadi Malfoy, Harry?" tanya Hermione masih sambil membelalakkan mata lebarnya.

"Dia menyapa kita dengan ucapan yang tidak mengejek, kasar atau sejenisnya?" tambah Hermione.

"Bahkan dia benar menyebut nama keluargaku. Biasanya dia memanggilku Weasel, tapi tadi dia memanggilku Weasley, apakah telingaku masih bekerja normal?" Ron mengorek telinganya dengan telunjuk untuk membuktikan analisisnya.

"Hentikan Ron, itu menjijikkan," Hermione memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada sang kekasih, membuat Harry tersenyum melihat ulah keduanya.

"Harry, ayo kita ke asrama, kau sekarang harus benar-benar bercerita kepada kami berdua, ceritakan semuanya, tidak boleh ada yang kau tutupi, kau mengerti?" gadis berwajah cerdas itu memandang Harry dengan tatapan intimidasi, seperti auror yang tengah menginterogasi seorang penjahat.

Harry menelan ludah dengan susah payah. 'Mione yang begini akan lebih sulit dilawan dan mau tak mau dia harus menurut.

"Tapi, kelas ramuan dan rune kunonya?" Harry bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja kita membolos bersama-sama, ada yang keberatan?" ucap Hermione dengan sorot mata yang belum pernah dilihat oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau menakutkan Mione," dan sebuah geplakan sayang sebagai penutup perbincangan ketiga sahabat itu.

* * *

Malfoy berjalan menyusuri lorong sepi itu sendirian. Setengah semester ini, sudah begitu banyak kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang ia lalui untuk tahun terakhirnya bersekolah. Dan ia hanya merasa lelah sekarang. Inginnya kembali ke rumahnya, Malfoy Manor, menemui sang ibunda tercinta. Bercerita dan bermanja serta berkeluh kesah, menikmati belaian lembut tangan lentiknya, mencecap masakan lezat yang khusus dimasakkan untuknya. Tapi Malfoy sadar, itu belum waktunya. Setidaknya bukan sekarang. Ia belum berhak menikmati itu semua.

Tanpa sadar Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu asramanya. Mengucapkan kata sandi dan berjalan memasuki tempat yang kini menurutnya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman itu. Menyusuri ruang rekreasi dan berakhir di depan pintu kamarnya. Asramanya masih sangat sepi. Tentu saja, ini jam pelajaran dan dia sedang membolos sekarang. Yah, pasti ada detensi yang akan dia dapatkan sebagai buah aksi nekatnya kali ini. Padahal ia ingin meninggalkan kesan baik di tahun terakhirnya bersekolah. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua, angannya itu harus jauh-jauh ia enyahkan dari pikirannya, bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Langkah Malfoy masih berlanjut hingga mencapai ranjang berselimutkan warna hijau dan putih, khas warna asramanya, Slytherin.

'Aku harus benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sebaik-baiknya, karena setelah ini, pasti hidupku di asrama akan lebih berat,' bathinnya.

Malfoy kemudian mengambil tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya, merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk membentengi kamar pribadinya dari kehadiran orang-orang yang tidak ia inginkan kedatangannya. Beberapa saat, cahaya kemilau berpendar menyelimuti seluruh ruangan itu. Membentuk lapisan tipis tak kasat mata, namun amat sangat nyata keberadaannya. Lapisan itu sudah lumayan tebal saat ia selesai merapalkan keseluruhan ritual pembentengan area yang dilakukannya, tapi Malfoy belum puas. Ia kembali merapal dan merapal hingga lapisan itu semakin lama semakin tebal. Baru setelah ia benar-benar yakin lapisan itu tak akan mudah tertembus oleh siapapun, ia menghentikan aksi merapalnya.

Pemuda itu kini mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celananya. Cincin berwarna keperakan dengan ukiran huruf asing di sana. Malfoy menimang sesaat cincin itu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengenakannya di jemari manisnya. Setelah itu ia memejamkan mata.

" _Luis, keluarlah. Aku sekarang membutuhkanmu_ ," rapal Malfoy dalam bahasa parseltongue.

Dan kemudian, dari ukiran yang ada pada cincin yang Malfoy kenakan munculah sosok bayangan hitam berbentuk ular yang panjangnya hampir melingkari kamar. Bayangan ular itu berdesis juga dalam bahasa parseltongue.

" _Master Draco, ada apa anda memanggilku?"_ tanya bayangan ular berwarna hitam itu kepada Malfoy yang kini telah membuka matanya.

" _Detik ini juga, tugasmu dimulai. Pastikah aku selalu aman dari serangan kutukan atau apapun dari siswa-siswa lain yang membenciku. Apakah kau paham?"_ Malfoy menatap bayangan itu dengan tajam. Memastikan sang makhluk mengerti dengan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

 _"Bunuh, atau lukai lawan anda?"_ tanya Luis kembali.

" _Tidak keduanya. Hanya pastikan aku selamat. Itu saja,"_

" _Baik Master Draco, saya mengerti."_ Sekejap pandangan, bayangan hitam itupun kembali masuk ke dalam cincin itu. Malfoy tersenyum puas karena dengan keberadaan Luis di sekelilingnya, maka ia tidak perlu konsentrasi untuk mengamankan dirinya, itu artinya, dia bisa lebih leluasa melindungi Harry(nya). Dan dia bersyukur untuk memiliki cincin istimewa itu. Cincin pemberian almarhum ayah baptisnya sebagai ucapan selamat saat ia resmi menjadi anggota death eater. Satu hal yang menurut Malfoy teramat sangat ironis. Karena dalam hati terdalamya ia begitu benci dengan Dark Lord, tapi lisan dan tubuhnya tidak bisa menghindar untuk lari dari keadaan yang terlalu menghimpitnya waktu itu, keadaan yang mau tak mau memaksa dirinya menjadi bagian dari pendukung sang pangeran kegelapan.

"Hah …." remaja itu mendesah saat menyadari bahwa hari sudah teramat siang dan betapa ia merasa lelah dengan semua kejadian ini. Mungkin tidur adalah solusi terbaik, mengingat untuk hari ini ia benar-benar berniat untuk membolos, jadi sekalian saja bukan. Lagi pula semalam Malfoy hanya tertidur kurang dari dua jam. Jadi ide tersebut akan sangat bermanfaat baginya saat ini.

Malfoy kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjang nyamannya. Menatap langit-langit kamar, menarik nafas begitu dalam, melepaskannya kemudian tersenyum lebar. Memori otaknya saat ini tengah memetakan ingatannya mengenai kejadian sepagi tadi dengan…Harry(nya) tentu saja.

"Bahkan hari ini aku sudah menyapa kedua sahabat Potter dengan nama yang benar, ini sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa…" gumam Malfoy sambil mempertahankan senyum tampannya. Tangannya kemudian beralih pada bibirnya, menyentuh pelan bagian tubuh yang ia gunakan untuk mengecup kening Harry tadi. Yang ia kecup memang bukan bibir Harry, tapi tetap aja, ia merasakan bahwa perasaannya begitu membuncah. Bahagia yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku bermimpi tentangmu, Harry?" dan dengan kalimat itu, Malfoy memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa dalam mimpinya Harry akan muncul dan memberikan kecupan manis kepadanya. Mimpi yang tidak terlalu tinggi bukan?

* * *

"Zabini keparat itu harus dilaporkan ke pihak sekolah, Harry!" geram Hermione saat tutur cerita yang Harry sampaikan kepadanya memasuki babak penutup. Gadis berambut ikal itu bahkan menggeretakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangannya, tanda bahwa emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Atau aku yang harus menghajarnya dengan tanganku sendiri?" ucap Ron tak kalah geram dengan kekasihnya.

"Malfoy tadi sudah melakukannya, Ron. Dan tolong jangan laporkan kejadian ini kepada siapapun 'Mione. Tolong berjanjilah kepadaku," Harry menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa ruang rekreasi yang tengah ia duduki. Merasakan sedikit kenyamanan yang mengusir pening di kepalanya.

"Kenapa Harry, bukankah tindakan seperti ini sudah kelewat batas, lagipula kau ini pahlawan dunia sihir, tidak sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak boleh egois, 'Mione. Aku juga harus memikirkan posisi Malfoy," Harry kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau serius mempercayai Ferret itu, Harry?" Ron membelalakkan matanya tak percaya pada kesimpulan yang ia ambil dari hasil pernyataan Harry barusan.

Harry mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Harry, apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepadamu hingga membuat kau begitu mempercayainya?" Ron memandang Harry sangat tajam, membuat nyali Harry menciut.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai si Ferret busuk itu?" imbuh Ron, semakin menerbitkan rasa bersalah di hati Harry. Harry hanya terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Menjawab ya berarti bersiap mendapat amukan dari Ron maupun Hermione, kedua sahabatnya itu memang terlalu sering menjadi korban suara pedas atau bahkan amukan mantra dari Malfoy, meskipun Harry seratus persen yakin bahwa Malfoy tidak akan melakukannya kelak di kemudian hari. Juga sebagai death eater, sedikit banyak Malfoy memberikan sumbangsih atas kematian kakak Ron, Fred Weasley yang gugur dalam perang, meskipun bukan Malfoy yang melakukannya.

Tapi kalau Harry menjawab tidak, berarti dia membohongi perasaannya, dan dia merasa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Harry memejamkan matanya, berusaha memilih jawaban netral untuk kedua temannya yang ia yakin masih menunggunya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu," akhirnya kalimat itu yang muncul mewakili semua keraguan Harry.

Ron memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi masam. Kentara sekali ketidaksukaannya dengan jawaban mengambang yang Harry berikan, sementara Hermione hanya menghela nafas panjang dan sangat dalam mewakili ekspresinya yang Harry masih belum bisa seratus persen menerjemahkannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu Harry, kurasa kami sebagai sahabatmu harus mendukungmu." akhirnya suara lembut Hermione memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

" Nampaknya sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Sebaiknya kita lekas ke dapur," Hermione memandang bergantian ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi…ada baiknya kau menenangkan pikiranmu dulu, Harry. Kejadian ini, bisa kupastikan akan sangat berat untuk jiwamu," saran Hermione sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, 'Mione. Sungguh!"

"Istirahatlah di kamar, Harry," sambung Ron sambil turut beranjak dari duduknya, mengikuti gerakan sang kekasih.

Harry mendengus karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat," ucapnya dengan berat hati, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku. Dua hari ini bersama Malfoy membuat perasaanku kepadanya menjadi berbeda…" Harry menerawang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Alih-alih teringat pelecehan yang dilakukan Blaise, Harry justru mengingat semua momen manisnya bersama Malfoy. Juga percakapan mereka saat menelusuri lorong dengan posisi Harry digendong di punggung Malfoy.

Harry saat itu merasa begitu penasaran tentang bagaimana Malfoy bisa menemukannya di kamar kebutuhan, mengingat betapa sepinya lorong-lorong Hogwarts saat jam pelajaran begini. Dan juga selang waktu keduanya berpisah yang sudah cukup lama. Tapi kemudian Harry mengurungkan niatnya, ia lebih ingin menikmati sesuatu perasaan asing yang kembali datang ke dalam dadanya. Desir aneh, nyaman dan sangat menenangkan. Juga aroma tubuh Malfoy yang begitu memabukkan indera penciuman Harry, di mana berada pada jarak sedekat itu membuatnya begitu mudah menjangkau aroma maskulin itu.

"Apakah kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kea rah lawan bicaranya.

"Eh?" Harry kaget karena Malfoy seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir Malfoy menggunakan Legilimance, tapi ia tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan saat almarhum Profesor Snape menggunakan cara yang sama untuk membongkar pikirannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi Harry bisa sedikit lega karena dugaan konyolnya itu pasti salah. Tapi itu justru memicu pertanyaan lain, tentang bagaimana Malfoy bisa menebak isi pikirannya tanpa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku mau bertanya sesuatu?" Harry mencoba menutupi kebingungannya.

"Entahlah, hanya menebak, ternyata tebakanku benar," pemuda itu menjawab santai.

"Oh…"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Apakah tentang bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu?"

DEG

Tebakan yang kembali jitu. Harry mendengus, merasa seakan menjadi orang yang mudah terbaca sekarang.

"Kenapa? Apa tebakanku salah?"

"Sebaliknya, kau benar seratus persen," Harry menjawab enggan.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sesaat terdiam, mungkin ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Entahlah, kurasa…itu seperti feeling. Jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu, Potter,"

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Hening lagi. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi," Malfoy memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Untuk melindungimu. "

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya? Apa itu hanya semata-mata untuk menebus hutangmu?"

"Benar. Tapi juga…ada alasan lain."

"Katakan Malfoy!"

"Sudahlah, tidak penting."

Dan percakapan mereka berhenti saat teriakan Hermione menginterupsi, hingga perhatian mereka sepenuhnya tercurah kepada dua orang sahabat Harry yang berlari semakin mendekat.

Kembali kepada Harry yang masih termenung di atas ranjangnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia memegang dadanya yang berdesir hangat hanya dengan membayangkan Malfoy. Suatu perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dulu ia memang sempat menyukai almarhum Cedric Diggory, saat mereka menjadi punya hubungan cukup dekat beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat turnamen Triwizard berlangsung. Tapi itu mungkin hanya sekedar rasa kagum karena desir hangat seperti yang ia rasakan kepada Malfoy sama sekali tidak muncul untuk Cedric.

Dan kecupan di keningnya itU. Mengingatnya saja membuat jantung Harry serasa mau melompat. Ia benar-benar tidak terlalu paham tentang mengapa Malfoy melakukan itu kepadanya. Tapi yang jelas…ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan itu, dengan apapun motivasi yang ada di pikiran seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Jadi, apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Harry lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Ah, chap 3 agak ngaret ya … maafkan saya yang sedang sibuk n laptop saya yang eror mulu... jadi begitulah … diharapkan permakluman dari reader semua. Oiya, chap 3 ini saya memasukkan 2 OC, maafkan saya, ini demi keperluan cerita … hehehe. Juga bahasa yang saya gunakan nampaknya di chap 3 ini kurang tertata dan sangat aneh, maafkah lagi karena mood saya menyusun kalimat yang baik baru menghilang entah ke mana. Satu lagi .. typhonya pasti banyak banget, maklum saya lagi sibuk dan ga sempat cek ulang.

Tapi saya bolehkan minta review … ya, biar ke depan ada perbaikan lagi dan lagi ….

Juga saya berterima kasih kepada semua reader yang sudah mampir, apalagi yang ngefave, ngefollow dan ngereview …

Saya akan coba ngejawab review teman-teman semua yang sudah sudi meninggakan jejak …

1\. 1. HiNa devilujoshi : ah, terima kasih sudah menyukai ff gaje saya ini …hehe, tapi sabar ya … ini chap 3 nya … met baca …

2\. 2. zhichaloveanime : hahaha … makasih pengertiannya …iya ni …authornya suka yang sweet2 soalnya … hehe…ini chap 3 nya …. Met baca

3\. 3. neko chuudoku : ikutan tahan napas … iya, haha … padahal sudah saya cek ulang lho neko san … tapi pas di cek tu typho sembunyi … wkwkwk

Oke deh … makasih sarannya … tapi karena kebiasaan dan mungkin kekurangpahaman saya tentang EYD jadi ya begitulah … hehehe

Tapi sori ya kalo di chap 3 masih ada tulisan salah yang neko san kasih koreksi… yah maklum, kebiasaan saya nulis emang gitu, lagian ga sempat saya cek ulang ni …

Hahaha … siksaan buat Draco baru dimulai kok .. tenang aja #ketawanista alaVoldy

4\. 4. Queen of Infinite Hearts : Hehehe … kayaknya jadian yang beneran masih agak lama. Ga Cuma masih ada,,, tapi emang typho bertebaran … hehehe. Ehmm… kalo kalimat yang kurang efektif…saya mohon maaf karena ga bisa mengurangi atau menghilangkan, soalnya itu sudah gaya menulis saya…Maaf ya …

Makasih buat masukan dan semangatnya …

5\. 5. uchiha senju naru hime : salam kenal juga … iya dek ….gapapa … kamu mau review aja udah seneng kok … makasih semangatnya …

6\. 6. Kutoka Mekuto : hahaha … nampaknya Kutoka san masih harus sabar menanti mereka pacaran beneran … oke deh saya usahain … Ni laptop saya rusak aja saya paksa buat ngetik terus (laptop saya nangis-nangis) hahaha …

Makasih ya semangatnya … makasih udah mau nunggu … semoga chap ini ga ngecewain…

7\. 7. Guest : iya dek … makasih ya udah review 2 chap sekaligus … hehehe … sama2 modus sih sebenarnya …

8\. 8. uzumaki megami : oke … sudah saya lanjut

9\. 9. DraRry Shipper : ini masih belum apa-apa, kesedihannya si feret masih akan berlanjut ….hehehe

Sedikit terjawab di chap ini kan ? wah, iya … tapi sabar … masih lama dan belum tentu saya tayangkan secara eksplisit … wkwkwkw ….

Makasih … makasih … jadi malu saya ni

Makasih buat koreksinya n makasih jg bt semangatnya …

* * *

 **Tolong kasih review berupa masukan, kritik dan saran yang membangun (kecuali tentang tema Fem!Harry, soalnya sudah di warning … hehehe)  
**

 **THANKS BEFORE**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRIA YANG TAK DISANGKA**

* * *

 ** _Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya._**

 ** _No Copy Paste_**

 ** _Saya tegaskan dari awal bahwa fic ini fem!Harry (di mana Harry di cast sebagai perempuan tapi tomboy dan senang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki), jadi untuk yang tidak suka, silakan klik tombol back._**

 ** _Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah saya cek ulang), ga sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita ngebosenin, mulai muncul OC, banyak yang OOC, etc_**

* * *

Dua sejoli itu mengendap dengan hati-hati. Menyelinap di dapur para peri dan membuat beberapa peri rumah yang tengah bekerja nyaris memekik lantaran kaget dengan kedatangan keduanya yang tidak terdeteksi. Kedua sejoli itu, Ron dan Hermione kemudian meminta empat porsi makanan yang nanti akan disajikan di jam makan siang dengan dalih teman mereka sedang dirawat di Hospital Wings sehingga tidak bisa makan di aula besar bersama teman-teman yang lain. Dan karena kebaikhatian dan kepolosan para peri rumah itu, akhirnya empat porsi besar ayam panggang, bubur kentang, sosis dan beberapa pudding sebagai penutup berhasil mereka gondol untuk diselinapkan di asrama mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke asrama kemudian diisi dengan obrolan seputar keberatan Ron akan kedekatan Harry dengan Malfoy dan betapa menyesalnya dia sebagai pihak yang tempo hari memberi usulan agar Harry mencari informasi kepada Malfoy.

"Sudahlah Ron, kita tunggu saja perkembangannya. Jangan terlalu senang berspekulasi!" Hermione akhirnya angkat bicara sebagai reaksinya atas kalimat panjang yang barusan Ron lontarkan.

"Jangan-jangan , kau setuju jika Harry dan si Ferret itu …"

"Tentu saja tidak Ron! Tapi kita juga harus paham dengan duduk persoalannya dan jangan hanya seenaknya saja memutuskan. Terlebih kita juga harus memikirkan perasaan Harry bukan?" retorik Hermione, membuat Ron hanya bisa mengiyai dengan suara lirih.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan 'Mione?" tanya Ron pasrah.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang," Ron menghela nafas dalam mendengar jawaban mengambang itu. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima bahwa gadis yang biasanya menjadi tumpuan saat otaknya yang pas-pasan itu ia rasa sudah buntu ternyata juga tidak bisa memberikan solusi memuaskan.

Tanpa sadar keduanya telah berada di depan pintu masuk asrama Griffindor. Lukisan nyonya gemuk pun berseru meminta password yang harus mereka ucapkan untuk bisa melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam sana. Setelah Ron mengucapkan password, pintupun terbuka dan keduanya melangkah masuk dengan cukup gontai. Lagi-lagi asrama mereka masih cukup sepi, hanya ada seorang gadis tahun pertama yang kebetulan harus mengambil perkamen tugasnya yang tertinggal. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum canggung kepada Ron dan Hermione kemudian berlalu dari sana. Sepeninggal gadis kecil itu, Ron dan Hermione langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar tempat Harry beristirahat. Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, mengingat kamar itu juga merupakan kamar Hermione,menemukan fakta bahwa sahabat mereka, Harry tengah melamun dan terlihat cukup kaget dengan kedatangan keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengetuk pintu dulu!" desis Harry sambil menegakkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Sorry Harry, kami kira kau sedang tidur," Hermione meletakkan beberapa makanan dalam keranjang itu ke atas ranjang dan kemudian menatanya, sementara Ron hanya mengekor dan memandang kegiatan gadis itu dari belakang.

"Kita makan dulu!" Hermione memimpin kedua sahabatnya.

 **xDraRryx**

"Si Pirang sialan itu rupanya yang menghajarmu!" seringai merendahkan Theodore Nott kepada pesaingnya yang tengah merapal mantra penyembuh untuk mengobati beberapa luka ditubuhnya akibat berkelahi dengan Draco Malfoy beberapa saat tadi. Pria pewaris Zabini itu hanya memandang sekilas ke arah kompetitornya yang masih melipat tangan sambil memperhatikan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan olehnya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Pansy curiga. Gadis berambut hitam itu juga menatap Blaise dengan tatapan menginvestigasi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya lewat mendahuluinya di koridor saat tiba-tiba ia menghajarku di sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi," bohong Blaise yang ternyata cukup efektif memompa emosi puluhan siswa Slytherin yang tengah mengelilinginya di aula besar.

"Mau kubantu untuk melaporkannya kepada pihak sekolah?" tanya Goyle sambil nyengir lebar.

"Huh, dasar payah, orang seperti ini tidak layak menjadi mascot Slytherin!" hajar Nott kembali dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Tapi tindakan Malfoy ini sudah keterlaluan, kalian setuju kan kalau kita membinasakannya dari asrama Slytherin yang agung?"Blaise kembali berucap, membela diri tentu saja, demi memojokkan posisi Malfoy di asrama bergambar ular itu.

Beberapa orang mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Blaise. Juga banyak yang menampilkan wajah penuh emosi dan geraman tertahan.

'Kau dalam kesulitan lagi, Dray!' bathin Pansy prihatin.

 **xDraRryx**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah tertidur nyenyak. Melupakan sejenak kehidupan kejam yang seolah tak henti menghampirinya. Sebuah senyum lembut saat ini tengah menghiasi bibir tipis itu, menggambarkan emosi baik yang mungkin mengiringi mimpinya saat ini. Ya, pemuda itu tengah bermimpi bergandengan tangan dengan gadis tercintanya sambil menyusuri hutan terlarang. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka di sebuah sore yang romantis. Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menarik gadis itu menjauh. Draco berusaha meraih gadis itu kembali, Harrynya yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi entah mengapa, sekuat apapun dia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar, tak pernah ada gerakan berarti yang bisa ia lakukan. Tubuh itu seperti mematung. Hanya terpaku tak berkedip saat kian lama bayangan Harry kian menjauh. Draco menangis dalam diam. Merasakan nyeri teramat di dalam dadanya. Tulangnya serasa lepas dari tubuh, badannya melemas. Dia merasa gagal dan putus asa.

"Harry….." teriak Draco sesaat sebelum ia tersentak dan mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi buruk yang begitu mengerikan baginya. Lebih menyakitkan daripada mimpi-mimpi buruknya sebagai death eater dalam masa-masa perang.

Pemuda itumengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha mengusir semua bayangan buruk dari mimpinya barusan. Mimpi yang bagi Draco terasa begitu nyata. Segalanya seperti benar-benar ia alami. Rasa sakit, kecewa, dan putus asa, ia sangat benci perasaan itu meskipun hanya dalam mimpi. Draco memandang sekilas ke arah penunjuk waktu. Sudah pukul tiga sore. Ternyata dia memang tidur terlalu lama hingga lupa waktu.

" _Master, anda bermimpi buruk?_ " suara serak dalam bahasa parseltongue itu terdengar sedikit khawatir. Dengan cepat Draco ingat bahwa sebelum tidur, dirinya telah memanggil Luis, dari dalam cincin yang sekarang tengah ia kenakan.

" _Iya Luis, darimana kau tahu kalau aku barusaja mimpi buruk? Apakah kau bisa membaca diriku?_ " balas Draco juga dalam bahasa Parseltongue.

" _Saat anda memanggiku, berarti secara tidak langsung kita akan sedikit berbagi pikiran. Jadi, saya tak sengaja sedikit mendapat informasi tentang apa yang tengah anda pikirkan. Ah, maafkan saya!"_ ucap Luis dengan nada bersalah.

" _Tidak perlu minta maaf jika itu memang suatu bentuk konsekuensi, lagipula aku senang karena ada yang setiap saat bisa kuajak bertukar pikiran, bahkan tanpa harus bercerita apapun_ " Draco menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

" _Master, saya merasa tersanjung atas ucapan Anda. Master Severus bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku berbicara sekalipun aku sudah bersamanya selama hampIr tigapuluh tahun. Dia juga tidak pernah menyuruhku mengerjakan apapun. Hanya menyimpan cincin itu di dalam lemarinya. Aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna saat itu,"_ cerita Luis, mengenang masa-masanya saat masih bersama dengan pemiliknya terdahulu.

" _Dia hanya terlalu berhati-hati, Luis. Dia takut jika kau adalah bagian dari sihir hitam,"_ ucap Draco pelan.

" _Benar. Entahlah, tapi bangsa ular selalu diidentikkan dengan kejahatan dan sihir hitam, bahkan bagi diriku yang hanya merupakan ular yang dimantrai dan peliharaan dari Master Godric Gryffindorpun selalu dikategorikan ke dalamnya. Aku ini memang masih saudara jauh dari Basiliks, tapi aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu tentang sihir hitam, hanya seekor ular dengan kemampuan regenerasi yang memungkinkanku untuk hidup dengan umur lebih panjang serta kemampuanku untuk menangkis kutukan-kutukan yang mematikan."_

 _"Mungkin karena kau yang terlalu loyal kepada Mastermu, sehingga kau berani melukai atau membunuh siapapun yang menyerangnya. Dan kau yang turun temurun dimiliki oleh para Slytherin sepeninggal Godric Gryffindor."_

" _Mungkin saja, Master. Hah, semua Gryffindor setelah Master Godric tiada selalu saja menganggapku buruk, dan hanya para Slytherin yang mau memeliharaku,"_

 _"Mungkin juga karena para Gryffindor tidak mengerti parseltongue, Luis. Kecuali Harry, tapi aku tak yakin dia masih bisa parseltongue lantaran kekuatan Dark Lord sudah hilang dari sihirnya"_

 _"Anda benar, Master. Parseltongue itu istimewa, bahkan Master Godric Gryffindor pun tidak bisa berbicara denganku. Tapi dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat layak,aku senang dipelihara olehnya."_

 _"Aku tahu beliau adalah orang yang baik."_

 _"Dan tentang Harry, aku tertarik untuk mengajaknya berbicara, Master!"_ cerocos Luis.

 _"Kapan-kapan saat bertemu dia di saat yang tepat,maka kau bisa mencobanya, Luis. Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan? Oiya, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"_ tanya Draco sambil beranjak dan meraih jubahnya yang tersampir di meja belajar.

" _Apapun yang berbau daging, Master,"_ jawab Luis sopan.

" _Kurasa dapur adalah tempat yang tepat untuk kita saat ini,"_ pemuda itu melangkah ringan. Tersenyum saat menyadari satu fakta bahwa ada makhluk yang kini bisa ia ajak untuk bertukar pikiran. Setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar sendirian.

 **xDraRryx**

Waktu berlalu cepat saat jam makam malam nyatanya sudah kembali menghampiri. Seluruh siswa Hogwarts yang tengah kelaparan itu kini memenuhi ruangan aula besar. Menyantap berbagai hidangan lezat hasil kreasi para peri rumah yang selalu berhasil menggugah selera remaja-remaja yang dalam masa pertumbuhan itu.

"Harry, kemana saja kau seharian ini? Aku tidak melihatmu di manapun? Juga kau dan 'MIone, Ron! Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kalian lakukan?" Ginny menebarkan deathglare kepada kakak laki-laki dan kedua sahabat perempuannya yang tengah saling pandang untuk memberi jawaban memuaskan bagi sang gadis keluarga Weasley.

Ada sesuatu hal penting Ginny, maafkan kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu," akhirnya Hermione yang angkat bicara dengan wajah penuh permohonan maaf.

"Kalian selalu saja punya rahasia," gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf, Ginny!" Harry berucap pelan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Oiya, besok aku dan Neville akan mencari beberapa bahan untuk asistensi Neville di kelas Herbologi, apakah ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Ginny sambil memandang ketiganya bergantian.

"Kurasa aku ingin makan es krim coklat berukuran jumbo dan mungkin membeli beberapa buku astronomy, dan kau Ron, 'Mione? Kalian bilang ingin kencan di akhir pekan sambil minum teh bukan?" tanya Harry agak serba salah, tidak enak jika sampai keberadaannya mengganggu dua pasangan kekasih yang mungkin akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan kencan berdua itu.

"Tidak Harry, kami akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko yang membahayakan dirimu," Hermione berucap tegas. Gadis itu bahkan menambahkan aksen kaku di akhir kalimatnya sebagai bentuk intimidasi agar sahabatnya benar-benar menuruti ucapannya.

"No, 'Mione. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian berkencanlah dengan santai."

"Tapi 'Rry…Ah, setidaknya kita berangkat dan pulang bersama," Hermione mengalah pada akhirnya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade sendirian?" tanya Neville dengan suara khawatir.

"Benar 'Rry, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" sahut Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"No problem, Neville, Ron. Aku bisa menjaga diriku," senyum lebar Harry kembangkan untuk menurunkan tingkat kekhawatiran sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **xDraRryx**

Malam itu, setelah menghabiskan makan malam di dapur dengan ditemani para peri rumah, Draco memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di menara astronomi. Menenteng sebuah buku tebal dan beberapa perkamen, alih-alih kembali menuju ke asramanya, ia lebih ingin menyudut sendiri saat ini. Bukannya takut akan reaksi tak terkontrol dari para Slytherin yang ia yakin sudah semakin tinggi taraf kebenciannya kepada dirinya, tapi lebih mencari jalan aman. Menghindar lebih baik menurutnya.

Namun ketenangan rupanya sedang enggan menghampiri dirinya. Terbukti perjalanannya yang harus terganggu oleh rombongan siswa Slytherin tahun keempat yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di salah satu lorong. Memandangnya dengan sorot mata benci yang sangat kentara di mata mereka.

"Lihat-lihat, tuan mantan death eater ini nampaknya sudah berubah menjadi tuan kutu buku, dasar tak tahu malu. Memalukan menemukan kau di asrama Slytherin, " celoteh seorang siswa berambut coklat sambil menyeringai menyebalkan kepada Draco. Emosi Draco sedikit tersulut, namun coba ia kendalikan dan memilih untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Tangannya perlahan menarik tongkat dari saku jubah. Merapalkan perlahan mantera pelindung di sekitar dirinya, meskipun dia tahu Luis sudah siap siaga di sana, tapi tindakan preventif ini baginya terdengar lebih aman dan masuk akal serta tidak akan menimbulkan banyak masalah.

' _Master, bocah-bocah itu mungkin akan mencoba menyerangmu.'_ bisik Luis dalam pikiran Draco.

' _Jangan khawatir ,Luis, aku pakai mantera pelindung dulu, tapi tolong kau tetap harus waspada! Aku akan coba berbicara kepada mereka'_ jawab Draco dalam pikirannya juga.

 _'Baik, Master."_

Draco membalikkan badannya, memandang lurus ke arah bocah-bocah yang mungkin sebenarnya cukup pengecut untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Lalu apakah aku harus kembali menjadi death eater agar kalian senang?" Draco bersedekap dan memajang ekspresi terkejam miliknya, menghadang bocah-bocah yang detik berikutnya menggigil gemetaran demi melihat secara nyata salah satu mantan pelahap maut yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Perang sudah usai. Harusnya pikiran kalian juga tidak berfokus pada hal konyol seperti itu, dasar!"

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak salah satu dari bocah itu, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Draco dengan wajah ketakutan.

' _Untungnya semua beres tanpa adu mantra, Master!'_ suara Luis penuh kelegaan.

' _Karena mereka hanya murid tahun keempat, aku tidak akan bisa memprediksi jika itu tadi adalah anak-anak seangkatan denganku_ ' Draco kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju menara astronomi agar tidak kembali terlibat masalah dengan siapapun.

 **xDraRryx**

Draco kembali ke asrama di tengah malam. Memastikan seluruh penghuni Slytherin sudah tidur nyenyak hingga dia bisa kembali ke kamarnya tanpa harus banyak berkonfrontasi. Perlahan remaja itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan beberapa lubang tak kasat mata dalam deteksi sihirnya pada dinding pelindung yang telah ia buat mengelilingi kamarnya.

' _Ada yang mencoba menerobos kamar anda, Master,'_ suara Luis kembali bergema di kepala Draco, membuahkan satu anggukan kentara sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Luis barusan.

' _Tidak masalah Luis, aku sudah belajar banyak mantra pelindung sejak dinyatakan bebas dari Azkaban. Kalau mantra dasar ini bisa ditembus, aku akan menggunakan mantera pelindung tingkat 1. Aku yakin tidak akan banyak orang yang bisa menembusnya,'_ jawab Draco sambil melangkah masuk, menutup daun pintu itu kembali, kemudian merapalkan mantra pelindung tingkat 1 seperti yang barusan ia katakan. Sementara Luis perlahan keluar dari cincin yang Draco kenakan. Ular berbentuk bayangan hitam itu kemudian melingkarkan tubuhnya, menunggu Draco menyelesaikan manteranya di pojok ruangan yang agak longgar. Karena bentuknya yang hanya bayangan, maka dia tidak akan terlalu merisaukan untuk merusak atau memporakporandakan barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di ruangan _Master_ nya.

Hampir lima belas menit kemudian, barulah Draco selesai dengan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak langsung ke arah ranjangnya.

" _Oiya, aku tadi sempat minta dibungkuskan sepotong daging ayam panggang, ini untukmu Luis, kuharap kau suka,"_ Draco menyodorkan bungkusan cokelat berisi ayam panggang di depan kepala Luis, kemudian membukanya perlahan.

" _Master, ini benar untukku?"_ tanya Luis dengan nada kelewat bahagia.

" _Tentu, lagipula, aku sangat penasaran, bagaimana caramu memakan benda nyata seperti itu, Luis?"_ Draco kembali ke ranjangnya, kemudian menekuk kakinya dan memandang lurus ke arah Luis yang tengah siap untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

" _Sama saja seperti cara anda makan. Bagaimanapun saya ini adalah makhluk yang masih hidup,"_

 _"Tapi bukankah selama ini kau terkurung di dalam cincin? Jadi bagaimana kau makan?"_ Draco menyipitkan matanya, memandang Luis yang tengah sibuk mengunyah daging itu perlahan. Terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

" _Berburu, Master. Biasanya aku keluar dari dalam cincin di tengah malam saat semua orang sudah terlelap. Aku pergi ke tengah hutan atau tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan makanan. Terkadang hanya seekor tikus, atau kalau aku beruntung mungkin seekor ayam hutan, dan juga beberapa kodok rawa,"_ cerita Luis di sela-selanya mengunyah.

 _"Dan anda adalah orang kedua yang sudi memberiku makanan seperti ini, selain Master Godric, terima kasih,"_ lanjut Luis. Mendengar itu Draco tersenyum sambil merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang.

" _Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu. Berkat dirimu aku tidak kesepian lagi, Luis."_

" _Anda terlalu memuji, Master. Tapi Master, apakah saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?"_ suara Luis terdengar meragu.

" _Why not?"_

" _Mengapa Master tidak memanggil saya saat peperangan berlangsung? Padahal dari dalam cincin, saya bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, termasuk kematian Master Severus yang begitu tragis. Padahal, jika saya dipanggil, mungkin saya bisa bertarung melawan Nagini…"_ suara menyesal Luis terdengar parau dan sedih.

" _Aku minta maaf Luis, pada waktu itu, aku sama sekali melupakan keberadaanmu. Aku baru ingat memiliki cincin ini setelah perang usai, sesaat setelah Father dinyatakan bersalah dan harus menghuni Azkaban," mimic wajah Draco berubah sedih._

 _"Jangan minta maaf kepadaku, Master. Anda tidak bersalah. Mungkin memang takdir yang harus berjalan demikian."_

 _"Kau mungkin benar Luis. Ah, sebaiknya kita sambung obrolan kita besok pagi. Aku sudah terlalu lelah sekarang,"_

 _"Ya, Master. Semoga anda bermimpi indah,"_ dan Draco pun kemudian memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan dirinya yang sudah sedemikian lelah hari itu.

 **xDraRryx**

Pagi yang cukup dingin ini tidak melunturkan semangat siswa-siswi Hogwarts untuk menikmati akhir pekan mereka setelah seminggu penuh disibukkan dengan aktivitas yang begitu melelahkan dan rutinitas yang terkadang membosankan, maka beberapa jam menikmati kebebasan akan menjadi saat-saat yang cukup berharga untuk mereka nantikan.

"Kita berpisah di sini. Jam tiga sore kita bertemu kembali di tempat ini. Tolong jangan terlambat, mengerti!" Hermione menelisik satu persatu wajah sahabat-sahabatnya, mulai dari Ginny, Nevile, Harry, dan terakhir Ron kekasihnya yang akan pergi berduaan dengannya tentu saja.

"Oke, kapten!" ucap mereka bertiga, minus Ron, sambil membuat pose menghormat layaknya kepada atasan mereka.

"Kalian ini, menyebalkan!" Hermione berkata dengan ekspresi tersinggung yang dibuat-buat.

Setelah saling berucap salam, kelima remaja yang tengah beranjak dewasa itupun berpencar, masing-masing menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan. Hermione yang secara mengejutkan ingin membeli beberapa penjepit rambut baru, Ron yang ingin membeli ramuan terampuh untuk menyembuhkan jerawat yang mengamuk di wajahnya, Nevile yang ingin membeli tanaman untuk asistensi kelas Herbologi nya, Ginny yang ingin berbelanja beberapa kosmetik, serta Harry yang tiba-tiba kecanduan astronomy dan ingin makan sebongkah coklat besar. Kelimanya memecah menjadi tiga, Ron tentusaja pergi berdua dengan sang kekasih, Hermione, Nevile dengan kekasihnya, Ginny, dan Harry yang pergi sendirian (karena statusnya yang tanpa kekasih).

Harry berjalan perlahan menyusuri deretan toko sihir yang ada di sana. Sedikit kurang bergairah akibat harus menyusuri tempat itu sendirian tanpa teman mengobrol atau sekedar seorang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, kemudian menyisir area di sekitarnya, tersenyum lebar saat melihat tempat yang paling ingin ia kunjungi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Honeydukes, sedikit tidak peduli dengan beberapa penyihir yang tengah tersenyum atau mengangguk saat berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Toko itu cukup ramai pagi ini, tentu saja didominasi anak gadis yang ingin memborong permen-permen, kue atau coklat-coklat lezat dan semua yang beraroma manis. Dan Harry menyisipkan dirinya di sana, di antara belasan gadis remaja yang sudah memenuhi area tempat itu hingga cukup sesak untuk sekedar mengantri tanpa banyak gerak. Harry memandang antrean itu dengan cukup malas, ah, seandainya saja statusnya sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir saat ini bisa berguna, nyatanya status hanya tinggal status. Mana mau anak-anak gadis sebayanya itu mengalah antre hanya karena sebuah status. Namun demi bau manis yang sudah menggelitik indera penciumannya, ia menguatkan hatinya sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu di sana, Princess. Biar aku yang mengantre untukmu," sebuah suara pemuda menggema cukup jelas di antara puluhan decibel bunyi yang ada di tempat itu. Harry mendongak ke samping kanannya dan mendapati satu pemuda Slytherin yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggunya sedang berdiri di sana. Memandanginya sambil tersenyum menawan. Sang pemuda, salah satu calon mascot Slytherin, Theodore Nott kemudian menyeruak di antara para gadis. Tersenyum penuh pesona kepada beberapa gadis yang dengan sukarela memberikannya jalan untuk merengsek maju tanpa harus kesulitan berdesakan. Pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa gadis yang ditolongnya tengah melongo sambil memandanginya dengan ekspresi bingung dan sedikit sebal, karena nyatanya sang pahlawan dunia sihir kalah popular dengan salah satu pangeran Slytherin itu.

'Apakah ini bagian dari usaha Nott mendekatiku?' bathin Harry sambil tetap mengawasi pemuda yang harus ia akui memang memiliki kharisma yang lumayan untuk melelehkan hati para gadis, kecuali dirinya yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh pesona itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Nott berhasil berdiri kembali di hadapan Harry dengan satu kantong penuh coklat, permen dan beberapa cupcake. Pemuda itu kemudian menyodorkan hasil buruannya kepada Harry.

"Untukmu!" ucapnya.

"Thanks," ucap Harry merespon sambil menerima barang-barang itu dengan ekspresi canggung.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Nott sambil menuntun Harry keluar dari keramaian Honeydukes. Pemuda itu nyaris merangkul pundak Harry, tapi buru-buru di tepis oleh gadis itu. Sedikit ekspresi kecewa, tapi bukan Slytherin namanya kalau mudah menyerah dengan satu cara.

"Tomes anda Scrolls," jawab Harry cepat.

"Hmm, kau tertarik pada buku rupanya, tapi aku punya penawaran tempat yang lebih baik," gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab saat firasat yang kurang baik seperti berbisik di benak Harry, dan Harry sadar bahwa Nott pasti sedang menjalankan salah satu rencana yang tidak bisa Harry prediksi saat ini.

"Kemana?" tanya Harry kemudian yang ternyata menjadi cukup penasaran dengan permainan salah satu pangeran Slytherin ini, Harry hanya ingin menguji apakah hipotesisnya bahwa pemuda ini tidak kalah brengsek dengan pemuda yang kemarin nyaris melecehkannya itu benar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum ke The Three Broomsticks, hmm? Aku akan mentraktirmu minum apapun yang kau mau di sana," Nott kembali tersenyum semenawan yang ia bisa, demi meraih perhatian Harry saat ini.

"Apakah kita sudah boleh ke tempat itu? Bukankah tempat itu hanya untuk penyihir dewasa?" tanya Harry dengan ekspresi sepolos mungkin.

"Umm, tidak masalah, kita sebentar lagi juga dewasa, tinggal sebentar lagi," pemuda itu kini menghadap ke arah Harry, memastikan gadis itu balas memandangnya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah minum, aku takut kalau sampai mabuk,"

"Hahaha, kau ini gadis baik yang sangat polos. Tentu saja aku akan menjagamu, dan ah…mungkin kita bias sedikit 'bermain' saat itu," ucap Nott, seduktif.

"Ha?" Harry mengerutkan dahinya demi mendengar ucapan pemuda di hadapannya.

'Dasar, ternyata dia sama saja dengan Zabini,' bathin Harry lagi.

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji. Oiya, coklat ini, aku tiba-tiba ingat kalau sedang diet. Maaf ya aku kembalikan, mungkin nanti bisa kau bagikan kepada teman-temanmu atau para gadis lain saat di Three Broomstics. Oke, aku pergi dulu. Bye," dan Harry segera berlalu meninggalkan Nott yang wajahnya kini sudah mengeras dan memerah menahan amarahnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa dipermalukan oleh Harry.

'Awas kau gadis sombong.'

 **xDraRryx**

'Lega,' bathin Harry saat menyadari dia sudah tidak bisa melihat Nott lagi di belakangnya. Gadis itu kemudian kembali menyusuri jalanan ramai, menuju tempat tujuannya selanjutnya, toko buku Tomes and Schrolls, mencari beberapa buku astronomi seperti yang ia bicarakan ke teman-temannya.

Harry memasuki tempat itu dan matanya melebar melihat koleksi buku di sana, sedikit bingung untuk mulai mencari. Saat ia terbengong tidak jelas di depan pintu, tiba-tiba pundaknya disenggol seseorang yang membuatnya nyaris terjatuh seandainya tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahan pinggangnya. Dan pemilik tangan kekar yang menyelamatkannya hari itu ternyata sama dengan pemilik iris abu-abu yang kemarin juga telah menyelamatkannya, Draco Malfoy.

Sesaat bertatapan membuat wajah keduanya mulai memerah, dan akhirnya Malfoy memutus kontak mata mereka bersamaan dengan Harry yang sudah berdiri sempurna di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Potter, si ceroboh, seperti biasa," ejek Draco sambil menyeringaI kepada Harry.

Harry memutar matanya mendengar ejekan Draco yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Gadis itu lalu bergegas meninggalkan Draco yang masih memasang tampang super menyebalkan khas dirinya.

'Dasar pria labil, sebentar bersikap manis sebentar kemudian begitu menyebalkan,' bathin Harry sedikit kesal dengan ulah Draco yang cukup menyebalkan untuk hari ini.

"Hai,setidaknya kau harusnya berterimakasih bukan?" kejar Draco yang nampak kaget dengan respon yang Harry berikan.

"Thanks," ucap Harry cepat kemudian berlalu untuk mencari rak buku yang ia inginkan. Langkahnya langsung menuju ke arah katalog sihir di sudut ruangan. Harry menuliskan tema 'astronomy' pada perkamen kecil itu yang kemudian mengantarkannya di rak buku yang ia cari.

"Hai, kau ini kenapa Potter, ucapan terima kasih macam apa itu?" ucapan Draco yang dibiarkan bagai angin lalu oleh Harry

"Oh, kau tertarik pada astronomy juga rupanya," gumam Draco yang ternyata tak kenal menyerah, dan dengan gaya sok tahunya yang membuat Harry harus berkali-kali menahan kesalnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Malfoy!" bentak Harry kemudian.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Potty, jadi kau pikir aku sedang mengikutimu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga sedang mencari buku astronomy, tentang perubahan sihir dan fase bulan, apa kau pernah mendengar kajian tentang masalah itu?" tanya Draco.

" _Whatever_ , apa kaupikir aku peduli dengan ketertarikanmu pada masalah itu?" Harry mencoba mengacuhkan sang pemuda meskipun getar aneh mulai menghinggapi dadanya saat ini.

"Bilang saja kau tak tahu, tidak perlu memutar kalimat seperti itu," Draco kemudian meraih sebuah buku tebal yang ada di hadapannya, membuka untuk sekedar melihat isinya, lalu kembali meletakkannya di posisi semula. Pemuda itu kemudian beralih menuju buku yang lain, lalu melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya dan itu terjadi hingga beberapa kali, membuat Harry yang memperhatikan tingkah si pirang dari sudut mata itu menghela nafas dalam.

Harry berusaha mengacuhkan Malfoy dan meneruskan pencariannya. Tema konstelasi bintang yang kali ini cukup menarik bagi Harry, wajahnya mendongak dan menemukan buku yang mungkin sesuai keinginannya berada di rak paling atas, membuatnya kesal dan frustasi mengingat tinggi badannya yang minimalis itu. Harry sedang meraih tongkat sihirnya, berpikir untuk menggunakan 'accio', mantera pemanggil saat tiba-tiba buku itu sudah berada di hadapannya, diulurkan oleh tangan berkulit pucat, siapa lagi kalau bukan pewaris terakhir Malfoy yang kini sudah kembali menyeringai di hadapan Harry.

 **xDraRryx**

Harry masih terus-menerus melempar death glare kepada pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang tengah khidmad menyesap tehnya, seakan tidak ada seorangpun yang tengah memandanginya ganas saat ini.

"Dasar, kau yang dengan seenaknya mengambilkan buku itu, tapi dengan seenaknya minta ditraktir sebagai bayaran, orang macam apa kau ini? Kau bahkan membuatku sia-sia pergi ke toko buku tanpa membeli apapun," sembur Harry masih sambil memelototi Draco, tapi Draco tetap terlihat tidak memperdulikan itu, tetap saja dia berkonsentrasi pada tehnya.

"Dan kuminta kau tidak terlalu lama di sini, aku tidak mau kepergok siapapun sedang berada di tempat ini denganmu, aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman publik semakin bertambah,"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan minum teh di Madam Puddifoot's _Tea Shop_? _Hell_ , ini _tea shop_ , sejak kapan membeli dan meminum teh di _tea shop_ merupakan kesalahan?" omongan Draco yang untuk kesekian kali membuat Harry memutar matanya, nampaknya pemuda di depannya ini memang sedang ingin mencari masalah atau popularitas, entahlah.

"Kau yang sudah sering berkencan dengan para gadis pasti tahu tentang tempat ini, jadi berhentilah berlagak sok polos seperti itu di hadapanku,"

"Apa kau malu kalau mereka mengira kita sedang dating di sini?" tanya Malfoy, menahan ekspresi kecewa agar tak terbaca oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Otakmu mungkin sedang terganggu, Malfoy. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa akan berbahaya bagimu bila tertangkap mata terlalu akrab denganku?"

"Kau benar, tapi kapan lagi aku bisa ditraktir oleh sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir, hmmm?" seringai menyebalkan lagi dan Harry sudah jadi malas berdebat saat ini.

Harry memutuskan untuk menikmati tehnya sendiri yang sudah mulai dingin sambil memandang lurus ke arah jendela kaca yang ada di hadapannya, jendela itu menampilkan beberapa sosok pasangan yang tengah berjalan menuju ke tea shop. Dan dari beberapa pasangan muda mudi itu, ada satu pasangan yang sangat familiar di mata Harry, sang pria berambut merah dan sang wanita berambut curly panjang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ron-Hermione, dua sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba kali ini berhasil menghilangkan selera makan Harry. Gadis itu buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat pembayaran. Sementara sang pemuda yang datang bersamanya hanya memandangnya bengong, tapi sedetik kemudian, mata cerdasnya berhasil menangkap penyebab gadis di depannya menjadi setergesa itu. Malfoy buru-buru menyelesaikan minumnya dan turut beranjak mengikuti pergerakan Harry yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan _tea shop_ itu, tidak mau keduluan oleh pasangan sahabatnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Malfoy mengikuti langkah kaki Harry yang ia juga tidak tahu akan menuju ke mana.

 **xDraRryx**

"Kau mau kemana, _Scar head_?"

Harry berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, menunggu langkah Malfoy mendekatinya. Gadis itu memandang sang pemuda Malfoy dengan pandangan malas dan sedikit memancarkan kekesalan.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku Pirang sialan! Kau mau menguntitiku sepanjang hari ini ha?"

'Si Malfoy itu benar-benar kembali mengesalkan hari ini, berbeda sekali dengan waktu di kamar kebutuhan,' bathin Harry.

Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan gadis itu dan membuat ekspresi sepolos-polosnya.

"Hanya kebetulan tujuan kita sama, memangnya ada yang salah?"

Sekali lagi Harry tampaknya kalah berdebat. Ia hanya memutar mata kamudian berbalik dan berjalan lagi, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Draco yang tak terima ditinggal begitu saja.

Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa saling berbicara, hanya hentakan langkah kaki saat keduanya kini memasuki area sepi di luar hingar bingar yang ditawarkan Hogsmeade. Sebuah ladang pertanian kecil di tepi desa, dengan beberapa kandang sapi dan ayam berjajar rapi di sana.

Harry membuka pagar kayu yang membingkai peternakan kecil itu. Peternakan yang menurut Draco cukup bersih dan lumayan nyaman untuk dilihat. Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa tujuan Harry mendatangi tempat ini, makanya dia begitu penasaran dan terus menguntiti pergerakan Harry.

Beberapa ketukan ringan Harry lakukan dengan pengetuk logam yang terkait pada pintu kayu pohon Ek yang cukup kokoh. Gadis itu dengan sabar menunggu respon dari sang pemilik rumah yang akan menyambut kehadirannya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok wanita tua berbaju kuno warna krem lengkap dengan spatula yang tergenggam di tangannya. Wanita itu terlihat berusaha mengenali sosok yang bertamu di kediamannya sambil mengenakan kacamata tua yang tergantung di lehernya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat wanita tua itu berikan kemudian saat menyadari siapa tamunya yang sudah lama tidak bertandang di rumahnya. Sang pahlawan dunia sihir yang ia kenal saat menolongnya membawakan susu dan beberapa hasil pertanian yang akan ia bawa ke kota, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan entah bagaimana, mereka bisa berbicara akrab, hingga wanita tua itu mempersilakan Harry untuk bertandang ke rumahnya jika gadis manis itu punya waktu luang.

"Harry, oh dear … Lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kemari, apakah kau tidak merindukan Sue yang kesepian ini?" ucap wanita tua itu sambil memeluk Harry hangat.

"Aku tentu saja merindukanmu, Madam Sue. Dan aku senang kau baik-baik saja hingga saat ini." Harry melepas pelukan kuat itu perlahan kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa kau datang bersama kekasihmu?"Madam Sue mengalihkan pandangan kepada Draco yang berdiri di belakang Harry dengan wajah kelewat serius, dari ekspresinya pemuda itu terlihat sedang menganalisis sesuatu.

"Di…dia temanku, bukan kekasih. Hei, Ferret, perkenalkan dirimu!" desis Harry sambil menyenggol lengan kanan Draco yang bebas menggantung.

"Oh…" Draco tergagap dan memandang Harry tak mengerti, sementara Madam Sue memandang pertengkaran itu dengan pandangan yang menurut Draco cukup mencurigakan.

"Saya Draco Malfoy, senang berkenalan dengan anda!" dan sesaat Draco melihat kilat ketidaksukaan di wajah wanita tua itu, namun buru-buru berhasil diredamnya.

"Malfoy?" gumam Madam Sue pelan, tapi berhasil tertangkap telinga Draco dan Harry, membuat Draco terutama menjadi semakin curiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco dengan wajah sedikit tidak suka.

"Ti…tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang nama keluargamu, Son. Oiya, aku Sue Darkforest, panggil saja Madam Sue," ucap wanita itu sambil menjabat tangan Draco. Ada hentakan dan aliran sihir yang aneh mengalir dari tangan tua itu, membuat Draco sedikit tersentak. Dan juga _de javu_ sesaat yang dialaminya saat memandang wajah itu, terus saja membuat sang pemuda tampan resah.

"Kenapa wajah anda rasanya pernah kutemui sebelumnya?" tanya Draco sesaat setelah jabat tangan itu terlepas.

"Mungkin tak sengaja kau pernah bertemu beliau, karena beliau sering mengantar susu dan daging di beberapa toko. Mungkin saja saat itu kau berpapasan dengannya," spekulasi Harry.

"Benar, susu dan daging dari peternakanku cukup diakui kualitasnya, kalian mungkin secara tak sadar juga sudah mencicipinya …" Madam Sue menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lebar memandang dua sejoli itu.

"Ah, maaf. Sampai lupa mempersilakan kalian masuk. Ayo, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ajak Madam Sue yang tergopoh-gopoh berjalan memimpin sambil sesekali menoleh melihat ekspresi dari kedua tamu remajanya. Wanita tua itu dari luarnya nampak senang bukan main dengan kunjungan Harry dan Draco. Sesekali terdengar senandungnya dari arah dapur yang menandakan bahwa kebahagiaan tengah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kalian mau minum apa? Ah, tidak. Biar aku yang memutuskan, kalian duduk dan tunggu saja di sana. Aku juga baru saja membuat muffin, masih hangat. Kuharap kalian suka. Sebentar, akan kusiapkan,"

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot, Madam!" ucap Harry sambil mengamati beberapa guci kuno yang menghiasi ruang tamu keluarga itu. Draco juga tengah asyik mengamati beberapa foto yang menggantung di dinding dengan warna cat tua yang Draco yakin kemungkinan besar sudah duapuluh tahunan tidak di cat ulang.

Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening pemuda itu saat matanya menangkap foto bergerak yang menunjukkan wajah seorang pemuda tanggung berusia sekitar 25 tahunan. Berambut sedikit ikal dan berkulit cokelat tua. Entah mengapa Draco merasa pernah mengenali pria muda itu. Tapi di mana? Kapan? Dan untuk tujuan apa? Draco masih meraba dalam ingatannya.

"Kau kenapa, Malfoy?" tanya Harry sedikit khawatir dengan ekspresi wajah Malfoy yang kelewat serius.

"Nothing!" jawab pemuda itu, simple dan singkat.

' _Saya merasakan sihir hitam yang kuat, Master,'_ bisik Luis dalam pikiran Draco, dan pemuda itu cukup menjawab dengan anggukan tak kentara untuk menyetujui pendapat Luis barusan.

' _Aku bingung, Luis. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tempat ini.'_ Draco memandang berkeliling tapi mata abu-abunya sebenarnya hanya mengawasi gadis yang paling dicintainya yang sedang mengelus lehar anjing pudel lucu yang tengah mengelilinginya sambil menyalak keras. Mungkin anjing itu pun menyukai Harry.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf karena update chapter 4 begitu lama. Tolong pahami kesibukan saya juga ide yang kadang ngadat di tengah jalan ... hehehe. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, bahkan memberi review. Sya sangat senang meskipun dari chapter ke chapter reviewnya semakin menyusut ... hehehe. Semoga chap ini masih banyak yang berkenan ngasih review. Saya akan coba jawab review dari para reviewer yang terhormat :

1\. uchiha senju naru hime : terima kasih sudah menyukai fanfic gaje kakak ini dan terima kasih juga semangatnya adek, kakak akan berusaha ...

2\. HiNadevilujoshi : hehe, iya, saya juga seneng scene itu. saya rasa cukup banyak hints drarry di chap ini, meski ga semuanya romantis ...

3\. neko chuudoku : hehe ... makasih-makasih, sebenarnya ide mutasi sihir ini saya dapat dari cerita tentang mutasi genetik ... hehehe. Wah, yang tersisa kan tinggal profesor Minerva, jadi mau gimana lagi T,T . Eum, makasih-makasih. Saya awalnya juga ngerasa gitu, tapi akibat banyak di fanfic lain yang pakai istilah surai sebagai pengganti rambut, yaudah saya ikutan. Tapi kalau emang ga tepat yang ga akan saya pakai lagi, thanks koreksinya. Oke, tapi kayaknya di chap ini masih banyak yang salah lho neko san, semoga anda ga alergi ngebacanya ... wkwkwk, makasih lagi koreksinya. Sadar banget sih belum, kan Draco juga masih labil sikapnya, tapi udah mulai ada feeling #ecieee. Wah, pastinya, jalan mereka akan lebih terjal dan curam ... hahahahahahaha.

4\. DraRry Shipper : kemaren baru mood baik soalnya ... wkwkwk. Hmmm, siapa ya, masih saya rahasiain ni ... smg Draco ... muehehehe ... Iya maaf, saya mulai males check ni ... semoga ga terlalu mengganggu ya ...

5\. askasufa : makasih ... makasih dan makasih untuk semangatnya ... ^_^

6\. samawa : tunggu di chap-chap selanjutnya ya ... belum bisa saya tulis di chap ini. Maaf, ga bisa cepet update ni ...

7\. Lamiela 'Aiko' Lila : ah... makasih ... makasih ... hahaha, diapain emang? iya, tapi yang di switch gender cuma Harry kok, yang lain engga. Makasih yaaaa ... "i love you to,' ucap Draco ... hehehehe

* * *

 **Tolong kasih review berupa masukan, kritik dan saran yang membangun (kecuali tentang tema Fem!Harry, soalnya sudah di warning … hehehe)  
**

 **THANKS BEFORE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya.**

 **No Copy Paste. No Plagiarism.  
**

 **Sudah saya tegaskan dari awal bahwa fic ini fem!Harry (di mana Harry di cast sebagai perempuan tapi tomboy dan senang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki), jadi untuk yang tidak suka, silakan ketik tombol back.**

 **Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah dua kali saya cek ulang), ga sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita ngebosenin, etc**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.10 saat Draco dan Harry menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menghabiskan seteko coklat panas dan sepiring penuh muffin hangat serta beberapa cemilan kecil lain yang disuguhkan oleh Madam Sue. Wanita tua itu tampaknya sangat puas dengan fakta bahwa makanan buatannya sudah dilahap habis oleh kedua tamunya. Dan Draco, meskipun ia (dan Luis) menyimpan kecurigaan, namun keduanya belum bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat, sehingga Draco dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengikuti obrolan panjang Harry dan wanita tua itu, meskipun ia berkali-kali menguap bosan hingga melampiaskannya pada makanan dan minuman yang terhidang di hadapannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin kecolongan, ia akan melindungi Harry semampu yang ia bisa.

Draco tidak main-main dengan pemikirannya itu. Hari ini ia memang selalu menguntiti Harry, sejak Harry keluar dari pintu asramanya. Ia tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Harry sepanjang hari. Bahkan saat Nott melancarkan rayuannya, sebenarnya Draco sudah sangat emosi dan ingin menghajar kawan seasramanya itu. Namun Luis berhasil mengingatkannya sehingga Draco mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan terjebak dalam obrolan panjang para perempuan sungguh membuat Draco begitu nelangsa. Berkali-kali ia melihat penunjuk waktu untuk memastikan sudah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama perempuan tua yang cukup mencurigakan di benak Draco.

' _Master, anda gelisah?'_ tanya Luis melihat pergerakan emosi Draco yang sempat terbaca olehnya.

' _Entahlah Luis, mungkin hanya sedikit bosan,'_ jawab Malfoy dengan pikirannya.

' _Kenapa anda tidak mengajak Harry untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini? Mungkin anda bisa menggunakan alasan minta tolong ditemani membeli beberapa bahan ramuan atau perkamen atau peralatan sekolah lain,'_ usul Luis.

' _Kau benar Luis, mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehku,'_ sedikit senyuman tersungging di bibir Draco.

"Potter…" ucap Draco berusaha mengambil perhatian Harry dan langsung mendapat respon tolehan dari gadis itu.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" tanya Harry dengan wajah datar.

"Aku lupa kalau harus membeli perkamen dan pena bulu serta beberapa botol tinta untuk persediaan," bisik Malfoy, tak enak pada Madam Sue yang turut memandang ke arahnya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Kau tinggal pergi ke salah satu toko dan membeli bukan?"

"Temani aku, aku bingung memilih pena bulu yang bagus. Kau ingat kan, ini tahun terakhir kita bersekolah. Aku mau sempurna di seluruh mata pelajaran yang kutempuh. Salah satu factor penunjangnya adalah pena yang baik, sementara aku agak kesulitan memilih pena maupun tinta yang bagus. Jadi tolong temani aku memilih ya!" sedikit merengek dan memaksa, Draco melancarkan kalimat persuasinya. Harry yang merasa agak aneh dengan polah Malfoy junior itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia sebenarnya ingin dengan teganya menyuruh Malfoy tetap pergi sendiri, tapi entah mengapa hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan itu. Ia justru mengangguk pelan yang menyebabkan Draco nyaris terlonjak kegirangan.

"Madam Sue, aku minta maaf karena harus pulang sekarang," buka Harry untuk mengakhiri obrolan panjangnya dengan wanita tua itu.

"Tak apa Harry. Tapi kuharap akhir pekan mendatang kau bisa mampir kemari lagi. Dan kalau bisa kau datang sendirian saja, karena kulihat tuan Malfoy junior ini tidak terlalu tertarik dengan obrolan kita. Aku akan mengajarimu membuat muffin istimewa itu, juga membuat gula-gula sendiri," wanita tua itu tersenyum lebar.

"Anda tidak menyukai kehadiranku, Madam?" tanya Draco yang sedikit curiga pada perkataan Madam Sue.

"Hei, kanapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu, Mr Malfoy Junior?"

"Soalnya anda tidak menginginkanku menemani Harry untuk menemui anda akhir pekan mendatang," Draco pasang tampang sedih, akting sebenarnya. Untuk tahu reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan Madam Sue.

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi sebaliknya, aku justru tidak enak karena nampaknya kau begitu tersiksa terjebak dalam obrolanku dan Harry, itu saja. Apakah aku salah?" retorik yang membuat Draco mendadak menjadi merasa tidak enak kepada wanita tua itu.

"Tidak Madam, maafkan aku jika kata-kataku mungkin menyinggung perasaan anda!" Draco menurunkan nada bicaranya untuk mengiringi permohonan maafnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak bersalah apapun kepadaku," senyum lebar Madam Sue membuat suasana kembali menjadi hangat.

Harry kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti Draco dan Madam Sue.

"Nah, kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih untuk semua hidangannya dan sampai jumpa minggu depan, Madam," Harry kemudian memberikan pelukan ringan kepada wanita tua itu sesaat, disusul dengan anggukan kepala Draco sebagai isyarat berpamitan darinya.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan dan terima kasih untuk kunjungan kalian," jawab Madam Sue.

...

"Si Tuan Perfect ini benar-benar minta tolong untuk memilihkan pena bulu, tinta dan perkamen pada orang ceroboh sepertiku?" sinis Harry saat keduanya sudah cukup jauh dari kediaman Madam Sue. Draco hanya melirik sekilas gadis yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya tanpa berkomentar apapun. Beberapa saat hanya sunyi dan desiran angin yang mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Dan sekarang kau tidak mau berbicara sedikitpun?" Harry menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa kesal semenjak tadi hanya didiamkam oleh pemuda yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya saat ini. Draco kemudian turut menghentikan langkahnya. Menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Harry yang kini posisinya sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau akan mengataiku buruk jika aku menceritakan semua yang tengah kupikirkan saat ini," akhirnya sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sementara sang lawan bicara, hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda jika ia cukup kebingungan dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry menelisik wajah Draco dengan serius.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan." Draco kini kembali berbalik dan berjalan memimpin.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" Harry menarik lengan Draco yang menyebabkan pemuda itu terpaksa menghentikan langkah panjangnya kemudian memilih kembali berbalik.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa ini tentang Madam Sue, ha? Kau mencurigainya atau apa?" Harry sedikit berteriak meluapkan emosi yang mulai bergejolak di kepalanya. Malfoy menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Bukankah sudah kubiilang dia bukan orang jahat. Dia hanya wanita tua yang…"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita berjalan cepat agar aku bisa mendapatkan pena, tinta dan perkamen terbaik, dan juga kau tidak ketahuan sedang berjalan denganku oleh semua orang," seringai Draco mengakhiri luapan emosi Harry.

...

Selusin pena bulu, satu rim perkamen, dan sepuluh botol tinta (semuanya kualitas terbaik) menjadi barang belanjaan yang kini ditenteng dengan penuh semangat oleh sang pemuda pirang. Di sampingnya, sang gadis yang terus konsisten menemaninya berbelanja hanya cemberut saat memandang ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apanya yang harus kubantu untuk memilih. Kau bahkan membeli semua benda dengan kualitas super. Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna saat berada di sana," celoteh Harry saat keduanya tengah berjalan untuk menuju tempat Harry dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul.

"Jangan bilang begitu, bagiku keberadaanmu saja sudah membuatku bersemangat untuk berbelanja," Harry hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Draco yang menurutnya cukup menggombal itu.

"Oiya, ini untukmu. Nanti kau buka saat sudah sampai di kamarmu!" Draco menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna cokelat yang cukup besar kepada Harry. Entah apa isinya, Harry hanya terbengong menerima hadiah itu dari tangan mantan rivalnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Harry penasaran karena bungkusan yang ada di tangannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Sudahlah, yang jelas itu ucapan terima kasihku untuk menemaniku dan mentraktirku hari ini," seringai atau senyuman tampan itu membuat jantung Harry berdesir pelan.

"Oiya, kita sampai sini saja ya. Aku takut ada temanmu yang melihat kita bersama. Aku duluan, sampai jumpa nanti, saat makan malam," Draco tersenyum sambil melambai ringan saat ia berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat pertemuan Harry dan keempat sahabatnya.

"Malfoy…" panggil Harry ragu saat punggung pemuda itu sudah kian menjauhi dirinya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Draco berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Thanks," ucap Harry singkat dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. Draco kembali tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan gentle dan kemudian kembali berlalu dengan degup jantung tak tertata saat melihat raut malu-malu di wajah cantik itu.

'S _epertinya Anda sangat bahagia, Master. Tipikal orang yang sedang jatuh cinta,'_ komentar Luis kemudian terkekeh panjang saat melihat tingkah polah Masternya di hadapan sang gadis pujaan hati.

' _Kau jangan sembarangan bicara Luis, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa…Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kau berhenti menggodaku, Luis,'_ sungut Draco yang merasa malu karena Luis bisa membaca perasaan hatinya sat ini.

' _Tidak usah ditutupi lagi, Master. Ah, saya sudah hidup begitu lama bersama banyak Master, jadi tolong jangan ragukan kemampuan analisis perasaan yang saya miliki ini, gadis itu memang gadis yang istimewa, tidak salah kalau anda menyukainya,'_ suara Luis lagi, membuat Draco mau tak mau tersenyum menanggapi.

' _Kau yang terbaik Luis. Oiya, sebaiknya aku berjalan cepat agar tidak kemalaman sampai di Hogwarts,'_

...

"Kau tadi ke mana saja 'Rry? Kenapa selama di Hogsmeade tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang berpapasan denganmu, bahkan kau tadi yang datang paling akhir," interogasi Hermione, kebiasaan gadis itu yang kadang sedikit mengganggu sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mengunjungi seseorang," ucap Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" sahut Hermione tidak sabar.

"Atau jangan-jangan … diam-diam kau berkencan dengan si Ferret sialan itu?" interogasi Ron dengan pandangan penuh curiga. Dan skak mat! Harry nyaris tersedak cokelat kodok yang tengah terkulum di mulutnya. Beruntung tidak ada yang mengikuti pembicaraan trio emas Gryffindor itu, jadi tidak menambah kesalahpahaman publik atas hubungan Harry dan Draco.

"Tidak mungkin aku berkencan dengan Malfoy, Ron!" ucap Harry setengah berbisik dan sedikit berbohong untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya tentu saja.

"Kau bahkan sekarang tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ferret," bukannya percaya, Ron malah bertambah muram.

Harry menghela nafas panjang. Akan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk berbicara dengan Ron yang sedang berspekulasi dengan perasangkanya seperti itu.

"Jangan menuduh Harry seenak harimu, Ron! Lagipula, seandainya Harry benar-benar kencan dengan dengan si Ferret, apa hakmu untuk melarangnya? Kurasa apapun yang dilakukan Harry sudah ia pertimbangkan masak-masak," lerai Hermione.

Suasana hening dalam beberapa saat. Masing-masing dari ketiga individu itu terlihat tengah merenung.

"Aku masuk kamar dulu, tolong panggil aku saat kalian akan pergi ke aula besar untuk makan malam," putus Harry kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari kedua sahabatnya hingga Harry menghilang dari pandangan keduanya.

Harry masuk ke dalam kamar yang kebetulan hanya terisi dirinya, karena penghuni lain kemungkinan sedang sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Harry yang tidak memiliki pasangan saat ini. Gadis manis dengan bekas luka sambaran petir di keningnya itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ada banyak pergolakan yang terjadi dalam pikirannya saat ini. Mengenai Ron, mengenai gosipnya dengan pewaris Malfoy, mengenai calon mascot Slytherin yang mengejarnya, mengenai sikap Malfoy yang naik turun, mengenai desiran aneh di dadanya saat melihat senyum Malfoy, saat hatinya bahagia mendapat hadiah dari Malfoy, saat …

Harry menghentikan lamunannya saat tersadar bahwa ada begitu banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan Malfoy di otaknya saat ini. Diam-diam ia merasakan panas yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya.

'Aku ini kenapa ya?' bathin Harry. Ia mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada pikirannya. Gadis itu menepuk nepuk pipinya sambil menghampiri ranjangnya. Perlahan ia mendudukkan diri di sana dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap bungkusan yang diberikan Draco sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah. Harry jadi penasaran, kira-kira apakah isi bungkusan itu?

Harry merasakkan degup jantungnya kian berdetak cepat. Sesaat bahkan ia nyaris seperti tak mampu bernafas saat tangannya sudah meraih benda itu dan kini sudah ia taruh di atas ranjang. Tepat di hadapannya. Gadis itu sesaat celingukan, memastikan hanya dirinya yang di sana saat ini. Ia tidak mau menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dari kedua teman sekamarnya untuk apapun yang akan ia temukan di dalam sana nanti.

Sekali lagi Harry menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya perlahan. Mensugesti dan menenangkan dirinya pada saat yang bersamaan. Perlahan jemarinya membuka bungkusan cokelat itu. Perlu waktu beberapa saat hingga Harry berhasil mengeluarkan isinya. Dua buah buku bertema konstelasi bintang yang tadi ia incar kini sudah teronggok di hadapannya. Harry tertegun dan sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bukan hanya dibingungkan dengan pertanyaan 'sejak kapan Malfoy mengambil dan membayar kedua buku ini', tapi juga perasaan membuncah bahagia karena sang rival yang ternyata bisa begitu romantis dengan memberikan satu kejutan manis untuknya. Harry hendak memungut kedua buku tebal itu saat ia menemukan secarik kertas terselip di antara kedua buku itu. Sebaris tulisan rapi yang ia yakini buah tangan Malfoy ia dapati di sana.

"Awas kalau sampai tidak kau baca. Aku akan mengganggumu, bahkan dalam mimpimu sekalipun, Scarhead!" gumam Harry membaca lirih tulisan yang ada di sana. Ada perasaan geram yang muncul akibat membaca tulisan itu, tapi juga ada rasa bahagia. Harry baru sadar bahwa ia sangat menikmati kata-kata menyebalkan maupun panggilan ejekan dari rivalnya.

"Aku pasti akan membacanya, Ferret!" ucap Harry sambil merapikan sisa kertas pembungkus, dan menyelipkan kertas tulisan Draco ke dalam salah satu buku kemudian menyimpan buku itu agar tidak terlihat oleh teman-temannya.

Tepat setelah Harry menyelesaikan semua aktivitasnya, pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan wajah Hermione yang kemudian masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke ranjang Harry. Entah mengapa Harry mendapati fakta aneh bahwa ia begitu lega karena Hermione sama sekali tidak sempat melihat buku hadiah dari Draco. Kenapa ia harus begitu lega? Karena ia tahu persis bahwa sahabatnya yang penggila buku itu pasti tidak akan melewatkan untuk membaca bacaan semenarik itu. Ia bukannya tidak mau berbagi, tapi ia hanya tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang membaca buku tersebut selain dirinya. Buku itu hadiah dari Malfoy untuknya, dia harus menjadi yang pertama yang menikmati isinya.

"Ayo makan, Harry, teman-teman sudah menunggu di luar," ajak Hermione sambil tersenyum. Harry masih menyisakan sedikit kegugupan yang berusaha ia tutupi. Gadis itu mengangguk dan membalas senyum sahabatnya, kemudian bangkit dan berdiri. Keduanya lantas berjalan beriringan untuk menuju ke aula besar.

...

Aula besar sudah dipenuhi ratusan siswa saat rombongan kecil Gryffindor yang berisi Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, dan Seamus memasuki tempat itu. Mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa ada orang yang tak sengaja memperhatikan kegiatannya, Harry secara tak sadar mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah meja Slytherin, mencari satu sosok yang sudah berhasil mencuri banyak ruang di pikirannya, sang rival Draco Malfoy.

Pemuda itu berhasil ditemukannya di ujung deretan meja Slytherin. Masih tetap menyendiri dari hiruk pikuk siswa lain yang terlihat asyik bersenda gurau dan bercerita. Seperti tersadar tengah diperhatikan, Draco Malfoy balik mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya tepat berhenti saat menemukan sosok gadis yang disukainya tengah berdiri tanpa kata di depan meja para Gryffindor.

Seakan waktu berhenti, acara saling memandang berlangsung selama beberap saat, hingga Hermione yang tersadar dengan keadaan itu akhirnya menyenggol lengan sahabat perempuannya. Harry nyata-nyata menampilkan kekagetan yang kentara. Ia kemudian berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan buru-buru mencari kursi kosong yang masih tersisa. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sosok pemuda rivalnya tengah menelan kekecewaan.

' _Master, Anda tidak perlu sedih. Aku yakin besok kalian akan punya banyak waktu untuk berjumpa,'_ ucap Luis seakan mengerti semua pergolakan di hati Masternya.

 _'Aku tidak apa-apa, Luis. Sungguh. Hanya sedikit kecewa karena belum sempat berlama-lama menikmati keindahan matanya,'_ jawab Draco malu-malu.

' _Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau aku menyembunyikan makanan apa untukmu?'_ Draco berusaha mengalihkan focus pembicaraan.

' _Tidak perlu Master, malam ini saya ingin berburu di hutan, sudah lama saya tidak berolahraga,'_ jawab Luis halus.

' _Baiklah, tapi kuminta kau berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu lama di luar,'_ Draco mengalah pada akhirnya.

' _Tentusaja Master, terima kasih atas perhatian Anda,'_ Luis berucap sebelum satu senggolan mengenai siku sang Master, membuat makanan yang tengah disantap berjatuhan dan mengenai celananya.

"Upsss, tuan muda Malfoy, aku tidak sengaja," cengir Theodore Nott sambil memasang ekspresi mengejek.

Draco menahan emosinya yang nyaris meluap. Memilih memantrai celananya untuk membersihkan noda kecoklatan yang membekas di sana.

"Tuan sok hebat, kuharap kau tidak mengganggu rencana kami untuk mendapatkan Harry Potter. Karena, dilihat dari sudut manapun kau ini sungguh tidak pantas untuk mendekatinya. Kau ini hanya mantan _death eater_ yang sangat menyedihkan, ingat itu!" sebuah tepukan mengakhiri pidato singkat Nott yang sudah mendidihkan emosi Draco saat ini. Maka akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan aula besar menuju kamarnya di asrama Slytherin. Tidak memperdulikan sorakan mengejek dari siswa seasramanya, juga pandangan iba dari rival sekaligus gadis yang disukainya, Harry Potter.

TBC

Maaf, sudah hampir setahun saya tidak mengupdate fanfic ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang alasan klasik, kesibukan dan sedikit macet pengembangan ide (rancangan awal sampai tamat sudah ada sih).

Jadi, masihkan ada yang ingat dengan fanfic ini? Hehehe

Dan maaf lagi karena chap 5 ini pendek, tidak sepanjang chap 1-4. Tapi semoga chap depan bisa kembali panjang lagi.

Oiya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan apalagi mereview fanfic saya ini, semoga ga kapok baca lanjutannya ... hahaha

Mohon review lagi untuk chapter ini ... makasih ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli tulisan saya.**

 **No Copy Paste. No Plagiarism  
**

 **Fic ini fem!Harry (di mana Harry di cast sebagai perempuan tapi tomboy dan senang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki), jadi untuk yang tidak suka, silakan ketik tombol back.**

 **Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah saya cek ulang), tidak sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita membosankan, OOC, OC bermunculan, etc**

* * *

Menara astronomi yang lenggang lagi-lagi menjadi pilihan Draco untuk menghabiskan sisa malam. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin pulang ke asramanya. Tempat yang menurutnya sudah sangat mirip dengan neraka.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang, pandangan kosong, dan pikiran yang berkecamuk memikirkan omongan Nott dengan segala konsekuensi panjang yang mungkin akan menghampirinya jika memutuskan untuk mengikuti perasaannya.

Draco menahan sesak yang teramat di dadanya, mulai berpikir bahwa satu persatu perasaan yang pernah muncul di dalam mimpinya mulai menjadi nyata. Satu kebahagiaan saja, kenapa begitu sulit ia raih.

' _Master …'_ panggil Luis pelan, tak mau mengganggu lamunan sedih dari masternya.

' _Ada apa Luis?'_ jawab Draco tanpa semangat, masih dengan pandangan kosong pada bintang-bintang yang mengisi kelamnya langit malam di atas sana.

' _Sebaiknya Anda istirahat. Saya tak mau melihat Anda kelelahan seperti ini,'_ ucap Luis hati-hati. Tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Draco yang ia tahu sedang sangat tidak baik saat ini.

' _Fisikku tidak lelah, Luis. Yang lelah adalah perasaanku, fikiranku,'_ jawab Draco, kemudian menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _'Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Master. Saya hanya khawatir melihat kondisi Anda,'_

 _'Terima kasih. Kau satu-satunya yang mengerti keadaanku,'_

 _'No, Master. Ada seseorang yang mungkin lebih mengkhawatirkan Anda, lebih daripada saya,'_ ucap Luis dengan gaya misteriusnya.

' _Kau jangan bercanda,'_

 _'Dia sudah dekat, Anda bisa menghitung sepuluh hitungan mundur mulai dari sekarang untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu,'_ Luis terkekeh mengakhiri ucapannya.

' _Kau jangan mempermainkanku. Tidak mungkin ada yang …'_

 _'Delapan…tujuh…enam…'_

 _'Luis, kau tidak mendengarkanku, aku bisa saja mengakhiri ini semua, aku tidak mau menjadi tuan dari makhluk yang…'_

 _'lima…empat…tiga…dua…'_

 _'Luis…'_

 _'Satu…'_

"Malfoy!" panggilan penuh kekhawatiran saat pintu menara terbuka. Draco menoleh namun tidak melihat siapapun di sana meskipun ia sangat yakin mendengar suara yang paling ia rindukan saat ini.

"Halusinasi…" gumam Draco lalu kembali pada posisi duduknya semula.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara gemerisik yang mau tak mau kembali menyedot atensi Draco. Seketika hatinya begitu bahagia saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di sana. Gadis itu. Orang yang begitu menyita pikirannya sampai mungkin ia hampir gila. Gadis itu, Harry Potter, mantan rival tercintanya.

"Potter…kau, mengapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku di sini?"

Gadis itu masih tidak menjawab, malah merapikan mantel tembus pandangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang sudah dimanterai peluas, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang lain dari sana. Harry berjalan mendekati Draco yang masih bengong di tempatnya. Nyaris tidak mengerti dengan semua situasi ini.

"Ini, kau tadi belum menyelesaikan makan malammu!" Harry menyerahkan sekeranjang makanan dengan menu makan malam yang memang belum sempat Draco nikmati. Seketika rasa haru menyergap saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu begitu memperhatikan dirinya, sampai-sampai ia rela menyelinap malam-malam begini untuk menemuinya, membawakan makan malam untuknya.

"Hei, Malfoy, kau kenapa? Ini, kau harus segera makan. Hari-hari ke depan akan semakin berat. Kalau kau tidak memperhatikan kondisi kesehatanmu dan sampai jatuh sakit, maka teman seasramamu itu akan …"

"Thanks Potter," sebuah pelukan serta merta menghentikan kalimat panjang yang masih akan Harry ucapkan. Draco tidak mengerti, darimana keberanian itu ia dapatkan. Tapi selagi sempat, ia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Harry. Karena ia yakin, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan pernah datang dua kali.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berucap apapun. Tapi tidak pula melepaskan pelukan itu. Keduanya begitu menikmati debaran kencang jantung masing-masing.

"Malfoy …" panggil Harry, mengembalikan kesadaran Draco yang entah terbang ke mana.

"Ma … maaf, Potter. Aku mungkin terlalu bahagia karena ada orang yang masih peduli denganku," serta merta pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak terlalu salah paham. Ini hanya balasan untuk dua buku hadiah darimu," seloroh Harry menutupi kegugupannya, tanpa tahu bahwa satu kalimat ini akan melukai perasaan terdalam dari lawan bicaranya.

Dan seketika perasaan bahagia Draco memudar. Sebuah hujaman perih serasa menghantam jantungnya. Ia mungkin sudah terlalu percaya diri dengan berpikir bahwa Harry mulai mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan, hanya berdasarkan beberapa fakta yang ia simpulkan secara sepihak.

Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa semua harapannya runtuh.

'Jadi memang sejak awal Potter tidak punya perasaan seperti yang kurasakan,' bathin Draco sesak. Pemuda itu tidak bicara apapun untuk beberapa saat. Larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Malfoy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry khawatir, membuat Draco berjenggit kaget.

"Aku … aku baik-baik saja, Potter," helaan nafas panjang sesudahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas kembali ke asramamu. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Tinggalkan saja makanan itu. Nanti aku akan memakannya," ucap Draco sambil berusaha memasang tampang dingin, seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada semua orang, selain Harry. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali ke posisi duduknya. Tidak memperdulikan Harry yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kupikir, kita bisa sedikit mengobrol. Mungkin bisa meringankan beban pikiranmu dan …"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu. Bukankah kau mengantarkan makanan itu hanya untuk membalas hadiah dariku. Kalau begitu, misimu sudah selesai," ucap Draco sedingin yang ia mampu, meskipun hatinya sebenarnya tidak tega untuk bicara seperti itu kepada Harry.

"Tapi, Malfoy …"

"Pergilah, Potter!

Hembusan nafas dalam, kali ini dari Harry yang tiba-tiba merasa dadanya begitu sakit atas penolakan Draco barusan.

"Aku pergi!" dan akhirnya Harry benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segala perasaan kesal dan sakit di hatinya.

' _Master …'_

 _'Tolong jangan berbicara dulu, Luis. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku,'_ Draco memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

…

Sudah beberapa hari sejak percakapan mereka berdua di menara astronomi, sejak itu pula nyaris tidak terjadi interaksi berarti antara Draco dan Harry, kecuali hanya saling mencuri pandang saat acara makan di aula besar, pun saat kepergok oleh yang dipandangi, maka salah satu dari mereka akan memutus kontak mata.

Draco bahkan berusaha untuk seminimal mungkin berada di keramaian. Ia akan memilih untuk datang ke aula paling akhir dan meninggalkan tempat itu paling awal, kemudian menghilang entah ke mana. Pemuda itu juga semakin membatasi pergaulannya dengan semua orang, menutup diri semampu yang ia bisa.

Harry sebenarnya teramat khawatir dengan kondisi Draco, namun apa boleh buat, gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi akan terluka jika ia masih memperdulikan pemuda itu setelah penolakannya di menara astronomi tempo hari. Maka Harry hanya bisa menahan segala gejolak perasaannya yang bercampur aduk, menghilangkan selera makannya entah ke mana, membuat dua sahabatnya menjadi lebih cerewet dari hari-hari biasanya.

Harry tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya salah dari dirinya. Mengapa pemuda dingin itu begitu membuatnya tersiksa. Selain tidak enak makan, hari-hari terakhir ini ia juga nyaris tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ada saja yang berkecamuk di pikirannya saat hendak memejamkan mata, dan mayoritas dikuasai oleh bayangan sang pemuda pirang. Harry sebenarnya ingin bercerita, tapi ia tak tahu harus bicara kepada siapa. Ron dan Hermione, Harry tidak tahu seperti apa tanggapan keduanya jika mendengar segala keluh kesah tentang perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Bisa jadi keduanya malah akan marah kepadanya. Teman-teman Gryffindornya yang lain, ia juga tidak berani berspekulasi, karena para Gryffindor rata-rata mempunyai kebencian yang sama kepada sang pewaris Malfoy. Gadis itu nyaris putus asa.

Dan masalah Harry sebenarnya tidak berhenti sampai di situ, lantaran ia masih juga disibukkan dengan pengejaran cinta dari dua calon mascot Slytherin yang tidak berhenti mengganggu hari-harinya belakangan ini, meskipun keduanya sekarang sudah jauh lebih sopan, tapi Harry tentu tidak bisa serta merta menerima begitu saja. Terlebih Zabini yang sudah hampir melecehkan dirinya, seandainya Draco tidak datang menolongnya tepat waktu. Gadis itu ingin sekali melaporkan ulah mereka kepada kepala sekolah. Namun ia tidak ingin Draco mendapat masalah lebih besar, bagaimanapun juga ia masih sangat peduli dengan satu fakta itu. Hingga ia hanya bisa mengalah tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu.

…

Akhir pekan kembali tiba. Kunjungan Hogsmeade sudah di depan mata. Semua siswa riuh berbicara di aula besar sambil membuat perencanaan. Tak terkecuali Harry dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka sudah kembali membuat rencana kunjungan kesana sini untuk melepas penat seminggu beraktivitas yang melehkan.

"Kau akan bepergian sendiri lagi, Harry?" tanya Hermione khawatir, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat sahabatnya.

"Aku bisa menemanimu, kebetulan aku tidak punya rencana khusus," usul Dean sambil menyeringai.

"Terima kasih Dean, tapi aku benar-benar sedang ingin menyendiri," tolak Harry halus. Sebenarnya bohong kalau ia sedang ingin menyendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, Harry sangat ingin pergi bersama seorang yang menduduki tempat khusus di hatinya. Mungkin Malfoy masuk kategori itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Malfoy, Harry jadi ingin tahu, akan ke mana pemuda itu menghabiskan akhir pekannya di Hogsmeade.

Harry menelisik tak kentara ke arah meja Slytherin. Mencari sosok Draco di antara siswa-siswa lain di sana. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Draco tidak nampak di sudut manapun di aula besar. Bahkan saat mereka mulai berangkat ke Hogsmeade, Harry tetap berada pada mode mencarinya. Tapi kembali ia menelan kekecewaan karena sosok yang sangat ingin dilihatnya tidak nampak di manapun.

…

Hari sudah menjelang siang, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh sesosok pemuda yang tengah menyendiri di tepi danau Hitam. Sendirian memandangi cermin raksasa yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Tatapannya masih saja kosong dan tanpa semangat. Badan jangkungnya dari hari ke hari terlihat semakin kurus. Rambut pirang itu bahkan dibiarkan semakin memanjang tanpa niatan sedikitpun untuk mengurusnya. Pemuda itu tampak seperti orang yang tengah mengalami depresi atau tekanan jiwa berat.

' _Master Draco …'_ panggil makhluk tak kasat mata, satu-satunya yang bisa diajaknya untuk bertukar pikiran, sekedar memberikan sedikit hiburan kepadanya.

' _Tidak usah mengingatkanku, Luis. Aku tahu ini akhir pekan, semua orang pergi ke Hogsmeade bukan?'_ ucap pemuda itu sambil tak bergeming dari posisinya.

' _Benar Master. Apakah Anda tidak tertarik untuk melakukan penyegaran ke sana?'_ tanya Luis sangat hati-hati.

' _Untuk apa? Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kudapatkan di sana. Lebih baik aku berdiam diri di tempat ini. Jauh lebih tenang dan nyaman bagiku,'_ Draco perlahan merebahkan diri menikmati pasir tepi danau yang mulai menghangat.

' _Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Harry?'_ Luis berbicara sangat perlahan, antara ragu namun tetap ingin mengucapkan.

 _'Jangan sebut nama itu. Aku sedang ingin melupakannya!'_

' _Tapi anda akan menyesal jika sampai melewatkan hari ini. Bukankah Harry akan mengunjungi rumah Madam Sue lagi?'_

Draco mendadak terbangun. Wajah putus asanya langsung tertutupi oleh ekspresi kekhawatiran.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Maaf, updatenya lama, udah gitu makin sedikit juga ... ahahaha (ketawa garing)

Mohon maklumi kondisi saya ya reader sekalian ...

Makasih banget untuk semua yang memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff ini, terlebih untuk yang memberi review, maaf belum bisa membalas satu persatu, tapi saya pasti membaca reviewnya lebih dari sekali.

Mohon reviewnya lagi ya ...

Thanks ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli tulisan saya.**

 **No Copy Paste. No Plagiarism  
**

 **Fic ini fem!Harry (di mana Harry di cast sebagai perempuan tapi tomboy dan senang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki), jadi untuk yang tidak suka, silakan ketik tombol back.**

 **Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah saya cek ulang), tidak sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita membosankan, OOC, OC bermunculan, etc**

* * *

Ketokan berirama dilanjutkan dengan bunyi berdecit pintu yang dibuka. Harry tersenyum lebar melihat sang tuan rumah yang tengah membukakan pintu sambil mengelap sisa tepung pada pipi tua yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak kerutan. Meskipun terlihat lelah, namun wajah itu berubah sumringah melihat tamunya yang sudah ia tunggu begitu lama.

"Harry … masuklah Dear!" ucap wanitu tua itu setelah sebuah pelukan ia berikan kepada sang tamu.

"Terima kasih, Madam. Ah, anda pasti sedang membuat kue lezat lagi, bukan? Katakan kepadaku, apa yang sedang anda masak saat ini?"

"Hanya kue dan limun jahe. Kau tahu, persediaan jaheku agak banyak akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula pesanan dari Hogsmeade sedang lumayan ramai," Madam Sue menutup kembali pintu rumahnya sambil berjalan memimpin menuju dapur, sementara Harry hanya mengangguk sambil mengekor pergerakan wanita tua di hadapannya.

"Mana Tuan Malfoy junior?" wanita itu terlihat begitu antusias, hingga ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata Harry penuh tuntutan jawaban. Harry hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah, membuat wanita tua itu semakin penasaran.

"Ada sedikit masalah, sehingga Malfoy tidak bisa ikut kemari, Madam,"

"Hmmm, itu bagus, Harry!" ucap Madam Sue. Kilatan aneh di matanya membuat Harry sedikit merasa curiga, lantaran ia baru kali ini melihat ekspresi seperti itu pada wajah sang wanita tua, namun kecurigaan itu segera ditepiskannya.

"Oh iya, aku butuh sesorang untuk mencicipi kue buatanku ini, Harry. Aku takut kue jaheku terlalu manis karena aku memang punya ketertarikan yang berlebih terhadap gula," wanita tua itu menyodorkan sepiring kue jahe ke hadapan Harry yang sudah duduk di kursi makan dapur.

"Anda bersama orang yang tepat, Madam!" canda Harry sambil meraih satu potong kue dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Madam Sue tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Makan saja yang banyak. Aku masih punya dua toples penuh,"

"Aku tidak akan sungkan!" Harry kembali memasukkan makanan manis dengan cita rasa sedikit pedas itu ke dalam mulutnya. Nampaknya ia sangat sulit untuk menghentikan acara makannya.

Hanya limabelas menit berselang, seluruh kue jahe itu sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam perut Harry. Tanpa Harry sadari, Madam Sue tersenyum puas saat melihat kudapan buatannya sudah licin tandas. Bukan tersenyum, namun lebih tepatnya menyeringai tak kentara. Entah apa yang tengah ada dalam pikiran wanita tua itu.

"Madam, mungkin aku sedang terlalu lelah. Tapi bolehkah aku meminjam sofa di kamar tamumu?" ucap Harry yang tiba-tiba menguap lebar beberapa kali secara beruntun.

"Kau kenapa Harry?" tanya wanita tua itu sembari tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada adonan kue yang tengah ia aduk perlahan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mendadak aku mengantuk … " dan sebuah kuapan panjang membuat Harry harus mengelap tetesan air di sudut matanya.

"Mungkin kau memang harus beristirahat. Sana, cari tempat yang menurutmu nyaman," senyum Madam Sue.

"Terima kasih Madam. Bukannya membantu, tapi aku malah merepotkanmu," ucap Harry malu-malu.

"Tidak masalah Harry, suatu kehormatan bisa menjamu pahlawan dunia sihir di rumahku,"

…

Draco tengah menenteng sapu terbangnya melintasi aula besar saat seekor burung hantu berbulu hitam terbang melintasinya dan menjatuhkan sesuatu tepat di hadapannya, kemudian kembali terbang berlalu dalam hitungan detik. Keadaan aula besar yang tengah lenggang tanpa seorangpun di sana membuat Draco yakin jika burung hantu hitam itu menjatuhkan surat khusus untuknya. Ia memungut perkamen kecoklatan yang terikat pita berwarna senada, membuka dan mulai membaca perihal apapun yang tertulis di dalamnya. Detik semi detik, wajah Draco terlihat semakin menegang dan mengeras. Ia yakin bahwa setelah ini ia akan menghadapi pertarungan yang tidak mudah.

' _Luis, kau sudah tahu bukan, apa yang kemungkinan besar akan kita hadapi setelah ini?'_ Draco berucap tanpa suara.

' _Terlalu berbahaya jika Master datang sendiri. Sudah pasti akan ada banyak jebakan di sana,'_ jawab Luis penuh kekhawatiran.

' _Aku tahu. Tapi jika sampai aku tidak datang sendiri, maka Harry akan …'_ Draco tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin cemas.

' _Tapi Master, Anda tetap harus menulis pesan kepada seseorang. Sekedar untuk berjaga seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan.'_

 _'Kita ke kandang burung hantu,'_ titah Draco kemudian kembali berlari menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

…

Sapu terbang yang dikendarai pemuda berambut pirang itu melaju dengan sangat kencang, menembus kawanan awan yang berarak mengikuti aliran angin. Tak dihiraukannya badan lemahnya yang sedikit bergetar lantaran ia belum mengisi perut semenjak pagi. Fokus pikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu, yaitu sosok gadis yang mungkin keselamatannya saat ini tengah berada di ujung tanduk.

Draco, pemuda itu, sebenarnya tidak terlalu paham dengan alasan wanita tua yang bahkan baru bertemu sekali dengannya itu menyandera Harry dan menginginkan dirinya datang sendirian jika ingin gadis yang ia sukai itu selamat. Ia tidak tahu apa dosa yang sudah diperbuatnya kepada wanita tua itu atau keluarganya, sehingga harus menghadapi keadaan yang sangat tidak ia inginkan ini.

' _Luis, aku ingin kali ini kau tidak memprioritaskan aku untuk berada di bawah penjagaanmu,'_ titah Draco saat ia rasa kediaman Madam Sue sudah berada pada radius yang tidak terlalu jauh.

 _'Apa maksud Anda, Master? Anda satu-satunya prioritas untuk saya. Tidak mungkin saya akan memprioritaskan menjaga orang lain lebih dari Anda!'_

 _'Tapi ini perintahku, sebagai Mastermu. Untuk kali ini kau harus menjaga Harry. Dia yang menjadi prioritasmu sekarang. Keselamatannya lebih penting dari nyawaku. Apakah kau paham?'_

 _'Tapi Master, saya tidak mungkin untuk …'_

 _"_ Ini perintah Mastermu, Luis. Kalau kau menolak melaksanakannya, berarti kau sudah mengkhianatiku!" ucap Draco dengan nada keras dan tegas.

' _Baiklah kalau itu perintah dari Master Draco, saya pasti akan mematuhinya.'_

…

Sapu terbang Draco mendarat perlahan di depan peternakan kecil yang pernah dikunjunginya seminggu yang lalu bersama Harry. Tidak ada yang berubah meskipun Draco yakin jika wanita tua itu pasti sudah menyiapkan semuanya, jebakan atau apapun untuk menyerangnya. Namun sepanjang jalan masuk hingga mencapai pintu rumah, pemuda itu tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai ancaman.

Pemuda itu hampir mengetuk pintu sebelum menemukan fakta bahwa pintunya tidak dikunci. Tanpa sungkan maupun gentar, Draco berjalan penuh percaya diri memasuki ruang tamu yang sudah sedikit dikenalnya lantaran minggu lalu sempat berada di sana selama beberapa waktu.

Tidak ada siapapun di tempat itu. Hanya selembar perkamen tua yang tergeletak malas di atas sofa. Segurat tulisan yang sama dengan surat yang diterimanya dari burung hantu berbulu hitam di aula besar tadi terlihat memenuhi perkamen itu. Juga gambar yang Draco belum bisa memahami apa maksudnya.

"Jika kau ingin Harry selamat, datanglah ke kediaman Darkforest di atas bukit selatan, sendirian. Ikuti peta yang kugambar di atas perkamen ini!" gumam Draco saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas perkamen itu.

"Jadi orang ini benar-benar sudah menawan Harry. Sue Darkforest, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Draco berlari keluar meninggalkan ruang tamu, begitu sampai di luar rumah, pemuda itu langsung menaiki sapu terbangnya dan memacunya dengan kekuatan penuh sambil sesekali memastikan rute perjalanannya dari peta yang berada di tangannya saat ini.

…

Tempat itu berada di tengah hutan yang berada di puncak bukit, lengkap dengan pepohonan tinggi menjulang yang menutupi akses sinar matahari untuk menyambangi tempat itu, sehingga kesan gelap dan suramlah yang memenuhinya.

Setelah meyakini bahwa tempat yang ia tuju sudah benar, Draco mendaratkan sapu terbangnya di lokasi yang area pepohonannya tidak terlalu perdu. Sekejap ia kembali menelusuri perkamen yang semenjak tadi tergenggam di tangannya, sedikit memastikan bahwa lokasi itulah yang dimaksud.

Draco berjalan penuh percaya diri memasuki area yang mungkin sudah menantinya dengan berbagai jebakan. Langkahnya pasti, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menyelamatkan Harry, sekalipun nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

Semakin dekat Draco dengan rumah besar dan tua itu, semakin ia bisa merasakan hawa sihir hitam yang semakin pekat. Lama bersama dengan Dark Lord membuatnya lebih sensitif terhadap hawa-hawa kegelapan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sesosok bayangan terlihat berjalan menghampirinya. Semakin mendekat, Draco semakin yakin bahwa itu adalah orang yang dicarinya. Ya, Sue Darkforest menyambut kedatangannya dengan seringai tidak menyenangkan di wajahnya. Draco menggenggam erat tongkat di tangan kanannya. Ia juga meminta Luis berada pada kondisi yang sama.

"Aku tidak percaya, anak pengecut sepertimu berani datang menantang maut sendirian," ejek Sue dengan suara lantang.

Draco memilih untuk tidak meladeni ucapan wanita tua itu. Otaknya malah tengah menyusun beberapa rencana antisipasi apapun yang akan ia hadapi beberapa saat ke depan.

' _Madam Sue tidak sendirian, Master!_ ' desis Luis sambil mengeratkan perlindungannya kepada Draco.

' _Aku juga berpikir demikian, Luis. Kurasa hawa sihir hitam sekuat ini bukan dihasilkan oleh wanita itu,'_ jawab Draco menanggapi.

' _Apakah saya boleh menyelidiki ke dalam, Master?' tanya Luis kembali._

 _'Tentusaja. Bukankah kali ini tugasmu adalah melindungi Harry, bukan_ aku _. Jadi kau temukan Harry dan lindungi dia,'_ titah Draco. Sesaat kemudian terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam melesat dari sekitar tubuh Draco menuju ke dalam puri. Madam Sue terlihat berjenggit saat Luis melesat cepat di depan wajahnya. Wanita itu sangat terkejut, sehingga Draco ganti menyeringai melihatnya.

"Orang pengecut sepertiku tentunya tidak akan berani datang kemari tanpa membawa persiapan yang cukup," ganti Draco berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"Katakan, makhluk apa yang kau bawa, Malfoy!"

"Oh, itu tidak terlalu penting, Darkforest! Sekarang, katakana di mana kau sembunyikan Harry!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Maaf, updatenya lama, udah gitu makin sedikit juga ... ahahaha (ketawa garing).

Saya sebenarnya sudah punya plot cerita sampai tamat, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mood menulis saya baru drop.

Makasih banget untuk semua yang memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff ini, terlebih untuk yang memberi review, maaf belum bisa membalas satu persatu, tapi saya pasti membaca reviewnya lebih dari sekali.

Mohon reviewnya lagi ya ...

Thanks ...


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli buatan saya.

No Copy Paste. No Plagiarism.

Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah saya cek ulang), ga sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita ngebosenin, etc.

* * *

Pertarungan sengit tidak dapat dihindari, baik pihak Draco maupun Sue saling menyerang dengan mantera terbaik yang mereka kuasai. Luka demi luka mulai menghampiri keduanya, namun hal itu belum cukup untuk membuat salah satu dari mereka menyerah kalah. Sementara di dalam puri, Luis belum juga berhasil menemukan keberadaan Harry. Ia bisa merasakan sihir gadis itu, tapi tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya.

' _Apa yang dipakai untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Harry Potter?'_ batin Luis sambil masih bersabar menelusuri rumah itu dengan gerakan yang lincah.

"Oh, rupanya ada makhluk tidak diundang yang masuk ke dalam kediamanku," sebuah suara berat membuat gerakan Luis terhenti sesaat. Wujud bayangan hitamnya mulai terlihat semakin jelas. Luis berbalik untuk menemukan sosok yang barusan berbicara dan mendapati seorang pria berumur akhir tiga puluhan tengah memandangnya sangat tajam. Entah bagaimana, namun Luis merasa cukup mengenal wajah itu. Ia pernah melihatnya sekali, di lukisan yang ada di rumah Darkforest saat ia mengikuti masternya mengunjungi si wanita tua bersama Harry Potter.

Pria itu tidak bisa berbicara dengannya, dan Luis sangat sadar dengan keadaan itu. Sebab, tidak semua penyihir dapat menguasai Parseltongue. Tapi Luis merasakan kekhawatiran karena pria itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, ini berarti kemampuan sihirnya tidak dapat dianggap remeh.

"Kau pasti makhluk yang dibawa oleh si anak Malfoy," pria itu mendekat perlahan ke arah Luis sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Kau mencari seseorang? Harry Potter mungkin? Oh, maafkan aku ular, tapi kau tidak akan menemukannya dengan mudah! Selain aku sudah susah payah menyembunyikannya dengan baik, untuk menemukannya, kau juga harus menghadapi ini," pria itu tiba-tiba mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Luis, sesaat kemudian cahaya hijau melesat, nyaris mengenai tubuh ular itu seandainya ia tidak cepat merespon.

Detik berikutnya, lesatan cahaya serupa bertubi-tubi menghampiri Luis. Tubuh Luis berkelit dengan lincah. Wujudnya yang berupa bayangan sangat memudahkannya untuk menghindar. Luis mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari Harry. Ia tahu pria ini tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Harry, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Yang justru berada di ujung tanduk saat ini adalah Draco sendiri.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Luis melesat keluar, kembali menghampiri Masternya yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Sue. Wanita tua itu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka menganga di tubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah berlari mengejar Luis. Siapa lagi jika bukan pria yang sempat menyerang ular itu. Pria itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri halaman kediamannya yang rusak cukup parah sebagai imbas dari pertarungan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, sebelum mata pria itu menemukan sosok Sue yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Mom …"alih-alih kembali menyerang Luis, pria itu justru berlari menghampiri Sue. Wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi khawatir. Selama beberapa saat, ia nampak memeriksa kondisi Sue, kemudian menggendongnya ke dalam kediaman mereka.

"Setelah ini kau akan menghadapi aku!" geram pria itu lalu sesaat meninggalkan Draco dan Luis.

Draco merasa lututnya begitu lemas. Energinya terkuras dan nyaris habis, terlebih dia belum makan sama sekali semenjak pagi, beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terasa perih dan memar.

' _Master…'_ panggil Luis iba.

" _Mana Harry, kenapa kau keluar sendiri, Luis?"_ ucap Draco lemah bercampur geram.

' _Saya belum bisa menemukannya, pria itu menutup keberadaan Harry begitu rapat,'_ jawab Luis sangat pelan.

" _Arrrgghhhttt…."_ teriak Draco lalu perlahan kembali berdiri.

' _Master, saya meminta maaf,'_ lirih Luis dengan wajah sedih.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terlihat sang pria yang tadi memanggil Sue dengan sebutan 'Mom' berjalan keluar dari pintu puri dengan menggendong seseorang. Tapi kali ini bukan ibunya, melainkan Harry yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana.

Pria itu meletakkan Harry perlahan di atas tanah, kemudian mengucapkan mantera tertentu untuk menutup keberadan gadis itu agar tidak dapat dijangkau oleh orang yang tidak ia inginkan, mungkin sejenis mantera pelindung.

"Keparat, lepaskan Harry!" teriak Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Oh, tolong bersabarlah, Young Master!" pria itu kembali menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang kurang rapi.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, apa maumu melakukan ini semua kepadaku? Kepada Harry?" luapan emosi Draco tidak dapat dibendungnya.

"Jadi kau lupa kepadaku, Young Master?" pria itu bertanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau seharusnya menyadari itu," teriak Draco kembali.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau seharusnya ingat denganku, dengan salah satu anak buah ayahmu yang begitu setia, namun begitu saja ia campakkan. Dengar baik-baik, namaku Bryan Darkforest!" ucap pria itu perlahan namun sangat jelas pengucapannya.

"Bryan … Darkforest?" Draco berucap pelan sambil berusaha mengingat. Agak cukup lama hingga sekelumit ingatan tentang pria itu terbesit di pikirannya. Salah satu anak buah ayahnya yang sangat loyal, namun ayahnya begitu saja menyia-nyiakan pengabdiannya dan menendangnya dari lingkaran keluarga Malfoy. Itu terjadi di tahun-tahun awal Draco masuk Hogwarts. Setelah itu Draco tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Draco tidak peduli, baginya keberadaan pria itu sama sekali tidak penting. Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah menjadi sangat penting, saat pria itu melibatkan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Membalas semua penderitaanku setelah ayahmu membuangku. Kau tahu, hidupku menjadi tidak mudah setelahnya. Aku terlanjur berada di aliran sihir hitam karena loyalitas kepada ayahmu, bagiku menjadi sangat sulit untuk merasakan hidup normal dalam waktu yang lama. Dan karena aku tidak ingin ibuku terlibat, maka aku meninggalkannya, hidup menjadi gelandangan di dunia muggle selama bertahun-tahun sambil mengikuti perkembangan yang terjadi. Setelah Dark Lord tumbang, aku kemudian pulang menemui ibuku yang secara luar biasa punya hubungan istimewa dengan Harry Potter dan untungnya Harry Potter juga terkait dengan dirimu. Jadi … " Bryan berhenti sejenak untuk menghunus tongkar sihirnya, mengarahkannya tepat di wajah Draco.

"Kau pilih keselamatanmu atau Harry Potter?"

Draco terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Bryan. Otaknya yang biasanya cukup brilian, tiba-tiba terasa seperti membeku. Ia tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya tidak sedang main-main. Dengan kemampuannya yang setara pelahap maut, maka orang itu bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap dirinya dan Harry, terlebih kondisinya yang sangat lemat saat ini, pastinya tidak akan mampu bertahan lama untuk melakukan pertarungan.

' _Master…'_

 _'Kau coba lepaskan Harry, aku akan menghadapinya,'_

 _'Maaf, Master. Aku tidak bisa. Kondisi Anda lebih mengkhawatrirkan,'_ ucap Luis.

' _Keselamatanku bergantung pada keselamatan Harry, Luis. Jadi kumohon, kau cari cara untuk melepaskan Harry terlebih dulu_ ,' Draco menurunkan nada bicaranya, membuat Luis tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi ucapan sang Master, terlebih dengan satu kata 'kumohon ' yang tidak mungkin akan dapat Luis lawan.

' _Saya mengerti, Master!'_ ucap Luis lalu bergerak menjauh.

Draco kembali fokus pada pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina. Hatinya sebenarnya tidak yakin akan kata 'kemenangan' yang baginya nampak sebagai hal mustahil saat ini, terlebih ia merasa bahwa energinya sudah nyaris habis.

"Aku memilih keselamatan Potter, tapi aku juga tidak akan menyerah untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup," putus Draco pada akhirnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak dapat membuat pilihan yang tepat, Young Master. Baiklah, tapi maaf, kau tidak akan mendapatkan keduanya," seringai kejam pria itu sebagai penanda dimulainya kembali perang di antara mereka.

Lesatan-lesatan cahaya mewarnai udara di tempat itu. Baik Bryan maupun Draco tengah berusaha mengeluarkan kemampuan bertarung terbaik mereka. Sesekali Luis berusaha membantu Draco meskipun Masternya tetap kukuh menyuruhnya untuk memprioritaskan Harry daripada dirinya.

" _Ini terakhir kali aku memperingatkanmu, Luis. Jika kau tidak segera menuju ke tempat Harry, aku akan membuat perhitungan pribadi denganmu. Camkan itu!"_ ucap Draco setelah berhasil melepaskan satu mantera penangkis untuk membalikkan serangan Bryan.

" _Master Draco …. "_ jeda sesaat.

" _Baiklah, saya akan berusaha melepaskan Harry Potter. Tapi saya minta, anda harus selalu berhati-hati,"_ sebuah gumaman Draco sebagai jawaban dan akhirnya kelebat sosok Luis berpindah menuju lokasi yang menurut perkiraannya merupakan tempat Bryan menyembunyikan Harry.

Sementara pertarungan Draco dan Bryan semakin terlihat tidak seimbang. Draco semakin terdesak dan kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka menganga yang belum sempat ia obati. Sementara energinya juga semakin menipis. Beberapa serangan Bryan sempat mengenainya dan membuat Draco harus mengerang menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Satu serangan terakhir yang membuat Draco jatuh tersungkur dan dengan segera Bryan meng expeliarmus tongkat Draco. Draco tanpa tongkat sihirnya membuatnya semakin tak mampu untuk bergerak. Luis nyaris melesat menuju Masternya namun tiba-tiba sosok Harry nampak terlihat olehnya. Kemungkinan pengaruh sihir yang digunakan Bryan mulai menipis. Luis mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Draco dan memilih untuk mencoba membuka sihir pelindung yang menutupi gadis itu, sekaligus untuk menyadarkan Harry dari pengaruh apapun yang sudah membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

'Master …' panggil Luis disela usahanya untuk membangunkan Harry Potter. Sebuah dilemma kembali membingungkannya, antara melindungi keselamatan atau melaksanakan perintah masternya. Namun kemudian Luis memilih opsi yang kedua. Perintah masternya itu harus dilaksanakan.

"Nah, Young Master, apakah ada kata perpisahan?" Bryan berjalan mendekati Draco yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan napas tersengal.

"Persetan dengan sampah sepertimu," ucap Draco dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Masih sombong rupanya. Oh, apakah jika merasakan crucio kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu, Young Master. Kupikir seorang mantan pelahap maut sepertimu kemungkinan punya pengalaman menggunakan kutukan ini, tapi belum tentu kau pernah merasakannya bukan? Nah, sekarang kau harus menikmatinya!" Bryan menyeringai sambil menempelkan ujung tongkat sihirnya di hidung Draco. Pemuda itu sendiri sudah pasrah, karena nyatanya tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa tongkat sihir dan Luis di sampingnya. Bryan sudah bersiap merapalkan manteranya, namun tiba-tiba …

"Expelliarmus," tongkat Bryan terpental tepat sebelum ia mengucapkan kutukan itu kepada Draco.

Lelaki itu berbalik dan menemukan gadis yang tadi tengah tak sadarkan diri kini telah berdiri tegak lengkap dengan tongkat sihirnya yang terhunus, siap untuk menyerang kapanpun.

Bryan menepuk keningnya, terlihat seperti menyesali sesuatu.

"Oh iya, aku melupakanmu, Miss Potter, Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Harusnya kau kulenyapkan dahulu selagi tadi aku punya banyak kesempatan agar tidak membuat masalah lebih besar. Tapi aku begitu bodoh karena mengikuti omongan 'Mom' untuk membiarkanmu selamat. Aku sekarang sangat menyesal."

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk segera menghentikan semua kekacauan ini!"

"Oh, maaf Nona. Aku menolak!"

Sihir tanpa tongkat itu mau tak mau membuat Harry (yang kini dibantu Luis) menjadi cukup kerepotan. Namun bagi Harry yang punya cukup pengalaman bertempur, hal itu masih bisa ia imbangi.

Harry bergerak lincah, mencari celah untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan Bryan. Sesekali Luis membantunya menangkis beberapa kutukan.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk melumpuhkan pria itu dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Harry berdiri terengah saat melihat lawannya tumbang, gadis itu terlihat kelelahan dengan beberapa luka yang ia dapat di tubuhnya.

" _Terima kasih Luis,"_ ucap Harry dalam bahasa _parseltounge_ , kemampuan yang ternyata masih dimilikinya, bahkan setelah sihir Dark Lord menghilang dari dirinya.

Detik berikutnya, Harry langsung menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menghampiri Draco. Benar saja, kondisi Draco saat ini terlihat begitu lemah. Wajahnya jauh lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Darah mengering terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Lukanya masih menganga, dan nafas pemuda itu terdengar begitu berat, terkadang sedikit tersengal.

"Malfoy," pekik Harry saat sampai di tempat Draco berada. Gadis itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda yang terlihat tengah sekarat itu.

"Syu … kur …lah, kau selamat … Potter," ucap Draco putus-putus.

"Malfoy, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" air mata Harry tak dapat dibendung demi menyaksikan kondisi terluka parah dari seorang yang kembali sudah menyelamatkannya. Draco perlahan menarik cincin dari jemarinya, kemudian mengulurkannya kepada Harry yang menerimanya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Harry … Harry … " ucap Draco semakin lema.

"Malfoy, jangan berbicara dulu, kau harus menghemat energimu, kau harus bertahan!" Harry berucap di tengah kekalutannya.

"Love … "

XXX

Wajah-wajah cemas menghiasi ruang tunggu di St Mungo. Sudah hampir dua jam semenjak para healer itu melakukan tindakan sihir medis kepada Draco Malfoy, mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya dari kondisi kritis pasca pertempuran yang melibatkan dirinya dan Harry Potter.

Tercatat Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, dan Minerva McGonnagal yang tengah menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Jangan lupakan Harry Potter yang seharusnya beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya, tapi memaksa untuk menunggui proses penyembuhan pemuda yang baru saja mempertaruhkan diri untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Detik demi detik yang menegangkan akhirnya berakhir saat salah satu healer berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sosok setengah baya itu menghela nafas sebelum membeberkan ulasan tentang kondisi Draco pasca usaha penyembuhan yang sudah dilakukan.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Harry tak sabar melihat healer itu yang tak kunjung menjelaskan apapun.

"Master Malfoy kondisinya sudah stabil. Ia berhasil melewati kondisi kritisnya, namun … kami tidak bisa memastikan kapan kesadarannya akan kembali," terang healer itu.

Harry terduduk lemas, sementara yang lain tidak memberikan komentar lebih lanjut.

"Kuharap kalian bersabar, kami berharap agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Semoga Master Malfoy dapat segera sadar dan pulih seperti sedia kala. Oiya, kami akan menyiapkan ramuan untuk perawatan lukanya," ketiga healer yang menangani Draco kemudian berlalu.

"Harry, karena kau sudah tahu kondisi Draco sekarang, sebaiknya kau juga kembali beristirahat. Ingat, kau sendiri juga sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Kau harus banyak istirahat agar kondisimu segera pulih," nasihat Profesor McGonnagal yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan lemah oleh gadis itu.

"Harry, benar kata professor, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat," tambah Hermione sambil memegang kedua lengan Harry. Namun lagi-lagi gelengan keras yang ditujukan gadis itu sebagai jawaban.

"Aku masih ingin menungguinya di sini. Nanti kalau aku lelah pasti aku akan beristirahat," jawab Harry tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Draco Malfoy yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Proffesor, bolehkah saya juga tinggal di sini?" tanya Pansy menyambung pernyataan Harry barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Ron juga," sahut Hermione.

"Cukup! Aku yang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan berada di sini," sebuah helaan lelah dan Profesor McGonnagal terdiam sejenak.

"Cukup Miss Parkinson yang berjaga. Miss Potter, kau harus kembali beristirahat, dan yang lain akan kembali ke sekolah," putus professor McGonnagal.

"Tapi professor …"

"Aku tidak harus merapalkan stupefy agar kau mau menuruti instruksiku, Miss Potter?" ucap Profesor McGonnagal lambat-lambat.

TBC

* * *

Ga terasa udah lewat beberapa bulan sejak saya update terakhir kali. Makasih untuk reader yang masih berkenan mengikuti fanfic saya ini.

Kalau berkenan, tolong berikan review anda.

Terima kasih.

Mohon semangatnya ya ...


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter, dan semua seluk beluk yang terkait dengannya adalah milik J.K Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli buatan saya.

No Copy Paste. No Plagiarism.

Warning : Fem!Harry, semi-AU atau modif canon (saya ga terlalu mikirin itu, yang jelas banyak yang tidak sesuai cerita asli, entah itu saya sengaja maupun tidak saya sengaja), typhooosss (meskipun sudah saya cek ulang), ga sesuai EYD dan diksi yang mungkin bertele-tele, alur lambat, cerita ngebosenin, etc.

* * *

Cahaya bulan memantulkan sinar mentari dengan sempurna. Bulan purnama, terlihat begitu cantik di antara hamparan langit kelam dan titik-titik cahaya bintang. Pemandangan yang begitu indah malam itu, namun tetap tidak dapat mengusir kegundahan di hati seorang Harry Potter.

Manik sehijau zamrud memandang kosong ke arah jendela, di sampingnya terbaring pemuda dengan perban-perban yang membalut luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Ya, nyatanya Harry kembali melarikan diri dari kamar, memilih untuk menunggui orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Inginnya ia segera melihat mata beriris abu-abu itu untuk segera terbuka. Entah mengapa, ia begitu khawatir. Meskipun sudah jelas bahwa para healer menyatakan masa kritisnya sudah lewat, namun sebelum mata itu terbuka, hati Harry tidak mungkin bisa menjadi tenang.

Juga, ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya, terutama kata terakhir yang pemuda itu ucapkan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Love.

Kata itu kembali dan kembali terngiang di telinga Harry. Menciptakan berbagai spekulasi yang mulai saling berebut atensinya untuk menuju pada satu simpulan.

Gadis itu kembali menarik napas begitu panjang, dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Berpikir bahwa hal itu akan sedikit merelaksasi syaraf-syaraf tegangnya dan mengisinya dengan kenyamanan.

Gadis lain yang ada di ruangan itu memandang prihatin. Ia tahu semua tentang perasaan sang pemuda kepada Harry. Juga bagaimana perjuangan Draco untuk bisa mempertahankan orang yang begitu ia cintai. Pengorbanan perasaan dan berbagai hal berharga yang ia miliki, Pansy tahu semua itu hingga mendetail.

Menimbang untung ruginya ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Harry membuat kening gadis itu berkerut.

Pansy hanya ingin Harry tahu seberapa menderita dan seberapa cintanya Draco kepadanya. Kesempatan sudah di depan mata, sudah sepantasnya Draco mendapatkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya, tidak lagi harus pengorbanan saja yang ia lakukan untuk menutup semuanya.

"Potter, apa kau sudah mengantuk?" suara Pansy Parkinson berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Harry yang sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

"Aku sama sekali belum mengantuk. Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Parkinson?" tanya Harry sambil membalikkan badannya, menghadap gadis Slytherin yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hanya ingin membicarakan seseorang, kalau kau tak keberatan," sambung gadis itu, kali ini sambil memandangi Harry intensif. Dan Harry sendiri baru menyadari bahwa tatapan si nona Parkinson itu sebenarnya sangat teduh, padahal selama ini ia selalu menganggap gadis itu adalah salah satu Slytherin yang lumayan menyebalkan.

"Maksudmu …" Harry membalas ucapan Pansy dengan wajah bingung.

Suasana hening selama beberapa detik. Pansy sendiri masih berusaha mempertahankan sebuah senyum simpul bersahabat di wajahnya.

"Orang yang sekarang tengah kau pikirkan, silakan tebak sendiri," wajah gadis Slytherin itu berubah menjadi misterius.

"Apa, Malfoy?" tebak Harry tak yakin, dan Pansy mengangguk perlahan.

Sebuah helaan panjang sebelum ia memulai cerita tentang sahabat karibnya.

XXX

Sudah berlalu hampir 30 menit sejak percakapan panjangnya dengan sang gadis Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. Banyak sekali fakta mengejutkan yang diungkapkan. Hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah Harry sangka sebelumnya. Tentang perasaan Draco saat pertama kali berjumpa dirinya, tentang alasan Draco selalu menjadi rival selama mereka bersekolah, bahkan alasan Draco menjadi Pelahap Maut, semuanya dijelaskan dengan gamblang dan begitu lugas oleh Pansy. Tak lupa pertentangan Draco dengan sang ayahandapun tak luput dibicarakan.

Fakta? Harry sendiri sebenarnya masih kurang yakin, lantaran cerita itu keluar dari bibir seorang Slytherin yang memang menurut pengamatannya agak sulit untuk dipercaya.

Harry memandangi wajah tidur Draco yang terlihat begitu damai, kontras dengan ekspresinya saat mengajak Harry berdebat atau bahkan beradu mantera.

Malam yang kian larut membuat Pansy yang sudah mengantuk memutuskan untuk tidur, tak jauh dari tempat Harry duduk saat ini. Membiarkan sang pahlawan dunia sihir terhanyut dalam lamunannya, analisis pribadi atau sekedar tuduhan yang tak berdasar. Pansy mungkin gadis yang dibesarkan dengan tradisi darah murni dan kehidupan asrama Slytherin yang sangat kental, namun ia termasuk salah seorang yang sangat mempercayai Harry Potter, meskipun ia tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan pembelaannya di hadapan umum kepada Harry, tapi yakinlah kalau Pansy adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa membuat Draco tersenyum saat pemuda itu menceritakan seluruh perasaannya tentang Harry.

"Potter, jangan tidur terlalu malam," ucap Pansy sebelum benar-benar mengkonsentrasikan dirinya untuk tertidur. Sementara Harry hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

Kini Harry benar-benar merasa sendirian setelah terdengar suara napas Pansy yang naik turun dengan teratur. Gadis itu kembali memandangi bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan. Menghela napas, gadis itu kemudian mengambil cincin yang dititipkan Draco dari kantung bajunya, mengamatinya sesaat, lalu mencoba mengenakan cincin itu di jemari tangan kirinya dan terus mengamatinya tanpa suara.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dari dalam cincin. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luis. Ular berbentuk bayangan itu kemudian menempatkan dirinya di dekat ranjang Malfoy. Alih-alih kaget, Harry justru tersenyum melihat kemunculan Luis.

' _Miss Potter …'_ panggil sosok itu sesopan panggilannya kepada sang master.

 _'Apa kabar Luis?'_ tanya Harry dalam bahasa Parseltongue.

' _Cukup baik. Tapi jadi tidak baik jika Master masih belum sadar,'_ wajah Luis menyendu. Senyum Harry pudar, digantikan ekspresi yang hampir sama dengan Luis.

 _'Miss Potter, kalau boleh, saya ingin menambahi cerita Miss Parkinson mengenai Master Draco yang saya ketahui,"_ Luis mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis berambut pendek itu. Harrypun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco dan menatap Luis lekat-lekat.

' _Ceritakan apapun yang kau ketahui, Luis,'_ titah Harry selanjutnya.

XXX

Sebuah helaan nafas kembali menjadi pengisi suara di ruangan itu, ruangan kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana, Profesor McGonnagal terduduk dalam diam, dengan kening tertekuk sempurna.

Dengkuran halus dari foto para mantan kepala sekolah sebelumnya yang terpajang di dinding memperingatkannya bahwa hari telah cukup larut. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di atas ranjangnya untuk menikmati rehat dari segala kegiatan. Namun entah mengapa ia malah merelakan waktu berharganya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan malam itu di kantornya, untuk sekedar berpikir, mencari solusi masalah yang akan mempertaruhkan masa depan dunia sihir.

Sebuah helaan napas lagi, dan wanita tua itu sebenarnya sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala kecamuk yang mengaduk-aduk pikirannya selama beberapa jam belakangan ini.

Mungkin hanya perkara mudah jika ia tidak melibatkan perasaan, namun menjadi sulit saat naluri keibuannya yang berbicara. Dilema, pilihan yang tidak akan mudah untuk diputuskan.

"Minerva …" sebuah panggilan dengan suara yang familiar, berasal dari salah satu foto yang tergantung dalam ruangan itu, membuat Profesor McGonnagal mengalihkan pandangannya hingga mata tuanya menemukan foto Profesor Albus Dumbledore tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sedang memikirkan ramalan itu lagi?"

Profesor McGonnagal mengangguk lemah. Memijit pelipisnya perlahan lalu kembali memandang ke arah foto Profesor Dumbledore, berharap satu solusi dari foto pria yang selama hidupnya merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki. Pria yang penuh kebijaksanaan dan kecerdasan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya McGonnagal lemah.

Foto Proffesor Dumbledore tersenyum bijak.

"Berbuatlah adil. Sebagai kepala sekolah, sebagai sosok yang dipercaya oleh kedua anak itu. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka, tanpa meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu sebagai kepala sekolah," nasihat Dumbledore panjang.

"Aku tahu, dan justru karena itu aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan sampai saat ini," sahut Profesor McGonnagal pada akhirnya. Menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan, menghela nafas dalam lagi setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kupikir kau harus membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air,".

Xxx

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Proffesor Slughorn mendatangi kamar Draco di StMungo, diikuti oleh duo Gryffindor, Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley yang tahu-tahu sudah menguntit di belakang. Proffesor itu tidak banyak bicara saat melihat salah satu penghuni asrama yang ia pimpin tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang cukup berarti.

Pria tua itu sempat berbincang dengan Harry dan Pansy cukup lama, sebelum kemudian berpamitan untuk melaporkan kondisi yang teramati olehnya kepada Kepala Sekolah.

Sementara Ron dan Hermione masih mendapat izin sekitar satu jam ke depan untuk berada di tempat itu. Inginnya mereka mengobrol dengan Harry, namun entah mengapa Harry malah lebih banyak diam. Wajahnya sendiri terlihat tidak bersemangat, seperti orang kurang tidur.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Harry? Kau mengatakan hal yang buruk kepadanya semalam?" tuduh Hermione kepada Pansy yang hanya membalas dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ayo, katakan semuanya, Parkinson. Biar kami bisa sekalian membuat perhitungan denganmu!" sambung Ron tak mau kalah. Membuat Pansy semakin tersulut emosinya.

"Ternyata kalian tidak hanya gegabah dalam berperang, bahkan dalam menyimpulkanpun kalian selalu saja seenaknya, Gryfindor!" gertak Pansy saking kesalnya.

"Itu namanya prioritas. Kau yang Slytherin mana tahu soal itu," Ron kembali berargumen.

"Hentikan! Kumohon!"

"Potter, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat ruangan ini gaduh. Jadi tolong beritahu kedua sahabatmu ini!" dan Pansy langsung berlalu dari dalam kamar Draco, pergi entah ke mana.

"'Mione, Ron, seharusnya kalian tidak berbicara seperti itu kepada Parkinson," sebuah helaan napas panjang yang terdengar lelah dari seorang Harry Potter.

"Akan kuceritakan sesuatu. Maukah kalian mendengarkannya, tanpa emosi?" Harry menepuk bangku di sampingnya, bermaksud mempersilakan kedua rekannya untuk duduk dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Xxx

Pansy menyodorkan satu kantung bungkus cokelat kodok kepada trio Gryffindor yang masih berada di ruangan tempat Draco dirawat.

"Thanks Parkinson!" ucap Harry yang langsung mengambil satu cokelat untuk dinikmati.

Ron dan Hermione saling berpandangan ragu, namun kemudian Hermione juga mengikuti jejak Harry untuk mengambil satu cokelat dari dalam kantung, diikuti oleh Ron.

"Thanks, dan kami juga berhutang permohonan maaf kepadamu, Parkinson," Hermione tak berani menatap langsung wajah gadis Slytherin itu.

Pansy tersennyum, dan duduk di hadapan Hermione sambil mencomot satu coklat.

"Aku mengerti. Kalian hanya ingin melindungi Potter. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah tidak penting ini lagi," ucap Pansy sambil mengupas coklat di tangannya dan cepat-cepat ia makan.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin Aunt Cissa akan datang kemari. Aku barusan memberitahu kondisi Draco kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberitahu ibunya Draco?" Harry nyaris terpekik mendengar kalimat mengejutkan itu.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aunt Cissa sangat berbeda dengan Uncle Lucius. Dia selalu mengerti kondisi Draco. Kau tidak akan kena marah, Potter. Jadi tenanglah sedikit," Pansy berucap santai.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, nampaklah seorang wanita cantik setengah baya memasuki kamar inap Draco. Wanita itu memang mempunyai wajah yang cantik, namun ekspresinya menyiratkan kesedihan. Badannya juga nampak kurus dan sorot matanya sangat sendu.

Pansy menyambut kedatangan Narcissa, ibunda Draco dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Narcissa membalasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Pansy penuh kasih sayang.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi kemudian selain anggukan dan senyuman singkat Narcissa kepada trio emas Gryffindor. Mereka sendiri maklum dengan tingkah laku Narcissa. Mantan musuh yang mempunyai pemikiran berseberang, mana mungkin bisa langsung mengobrol akrab layaknya sahabat lama.

Dan ketiganya membiarkan Narcissa menghampiri putera semata wayangnya. Harry memberi kode kepada Ron dan Hermione untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu guna memberi privasi. Pansy menyusul beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku sebenarnya khawatir dengan kondisi Aunt Cissa. Nampaknya dia mengalami depresi berat pasca Uncle dipenjara di Azkaban dan tahu bahwa Draco tidak terlalu diterima kembali di asrama kami," Pansy membuka sesi curhat, memandang satu persatu lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf Parkinson, tapi apa tidak masalah kau menceritakan kondisi sahabatmu dengan orang lain seperti kami?" tanya Harry tidak enak.

"Entahlah. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi kurasa kalian bertiga jauh lebih baik daripada teman-teman seasramaku yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kondisi Draco. Mereka munafik. Menimpakan semua keburukan asrama kepada satu orang, hanya karena dia pernah bergabung sebagai Pelahap Maut, langsung di bawah komando ' _You Know Who'"._

 _"_ Voldemort maksudmu. Kupikir mulai sekarang tidak perlu lagi pakai istilah _'You Know Who'_ , Parkinson. Bukankah dia sudah sirna sekarang?" sambung Ron sambil nyengir.

"Aku lebih nyaman dengan istilah itu, Weasley!" sahut Pansy tersinggung.

"Sorry!" balas Ron sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Apakah Nyonya Malfoy itu benar-benar selalu sendirian, maksudku, tidak adakah seseorang yang mungkin bisa menjadi temannya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya?" Hermione berujar prihatin. Pansy menjawab dengan gelengan lemah.

Sesaat kemudian, Narcissa Malfoy keluar dari kamar dan langsung menghampiri keempat remaja yang menunggu di sana. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah sambil memandang mereka secara bergantian. Jejak-jejak air mata masih nampak menuruni pipinya yang cekung.

Satelahnya pandangan itu terkunci di iris emerald Harry. Menatapnya dengan sorot yang bercampur aduk. Ada banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkan oleh mata itu, namun terlihat sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Miss Potter, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya wanita setengah baya itu nyaris tak terdengar.

Xxx

Angin berdesir pelan, membawa aroma senja dengan semburat kemerahan di ufuk barat. Dua perempuan berbeda usia masih membiarkan kesunyian mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Wanita yang lebih tua menghela nafas panjang, menyibakkan rambut yang mengurai di wajah dengan pipi cekungnya. Nampak bibirnya bergetar sambil mereka kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, menimbang-nimbang untuk begitu banyak kemungkinan.

Sementara yang lebih muda terlihat hanya menunggu. Tidak berani memulai percakapan itu. Bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil memandang lepas ke arah burung-burung yang terbang berarak pulang.

"Miss Potter, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu cukup lama. Terus terang, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk membicarakan ini denganmu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu yakin, apakah kau mau mendengar omonganku mengingat dosa keluargaku kepadamu, tapi kumohon, sekali ini tolong dengarkan aku," wanita setengah baya itu, Narcissa Malfoy menundukkan wajahnya saat tidak bisa menahan dua tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Tolong anda jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku sudah melupakan semua peristiwa yang melibatkan anda dan keluarga anda di masa lalu. Kita harus menatap ke depan dan membuat lembaran baru. Tidak usah membawa dosa di masa lalu. Dan juga, aku pasti akan mendengarkan semua yang akan anda ucapkan, silakan saja kalau mau bercerita," Harry berucap bijak.

"Kau memang gadis yang baik, Miss Potter. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu kepada keluargaku. Namun aku yang tamak ini malah masih ingin meminta lebih."

"Katakan saja, aku akan berusaha melakukannya jika aku mampu,"

"Tentang Draco. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya ini karena sikap buruk anakku kepadamu selama kalian berinteraksi. Tapi tolong dengarkan permohonanku kali ini. Seandainya dia membuka matanya, bisakah kau setidaknya menyayangi Draco seperti kau menyayangi sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Dia sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, Miss Potter. Sebagai seorang ibu aku paham betul dengan anakku itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah berharap banyak untuk bisa bersamamu. Dia mengorbankan perasaannya dan berusaha menutupi semuanya, sampai-sampai dia harus menjadi Pelahap Maut atas kemauannya sendiri. Itu juga untuk melindungi orang yang dia sayangi, yaitu kau, Miss Potter," air mata semakin deras mengalir. Harry sendiri juga tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Gadis itu terdiam tanpa kata. Terasa sangat kosong dengan semua fakta yang ia dengar sejak tadi malam.

"Maka sekali lagi kumohon, tolong perlakukan dia sebagai teman, kumohon buatlah dia setidaknya merasakan rasanya berarti di mata orang yang begitu ia cintai," Narcissa Malfoy ambruk di hadapan Harry.

Xxx

Kambali Harry merenungkan semua ucapan Narcissa Malfoy dalam diam. Pikirannya sebenarnya sangat kacau dengan semua informasi baru yang ia terima. Sangat sulit dipercaya, namun juga tidak bisa diingkari kebenarannya. Mata emerald itu beralih memandang sosok pemuda yang masih memejamkan mata dengan damai. Draco Malfoy yang belum kunjung siuman. Memandangi wajah itu membuat perasaan Harry bercampur aduk.

"Kau ternyata menyimpan semua perasaan itu sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Ferret menyebalkan," Harry berucap perlahan, tanpa sadar ia menggenggam telapak tangan berkulit pucat itu. Hangat. Entah mengapa membuat hati Harry yang tadinya tak menentu berangsur menjadi nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang merayap dari kehangatan tangan itu dan membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. Harry sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, saat jemarinya seakan begitu pas menyatu pada jemari Draco, seperti ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan satu sama lain. Membuatnya sangat enggan untuk melepaskannya untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

Setelah bersentuhan cukup lama, Harry kini merasakan sesuatu seperti energi sihir yang mengalir secara konsisten dari jemarinya menuju jemari Draco. Sesuatu yang membuat Harry berfikir bahwa sihir miliknya dan Draco mungkin saling berhubungan, sehingga saat mereka melakukan kontak fisik, maka akan timbul aliran energi untuk menyeimbangkan satu sama lain.

Harry terus mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Draco sejak jemari mereka bertaut. Secara perlahan, pucat di wajah Draco berangsur berkurang. Dan Harry semakin yakin bahwa energi dari dirinya benar-benar bisa menstimulasi pemuda itu untuk pulih lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Terus dan terus, hingga akhirnya, iris silver itu membuka perlahan.

xxx

Draco tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat itu. Ruangan yang ia yakini merupakan salah satu ruang rawat di St Mungo. Yang ia ingat jelas hanyalah pertempurannya dengan Bryan Darkforest, serta ia yang menitipkan cincin Luis kepada Harry, tepat sebelum kesadarannya lenyap.

Dan saat ini, saat ia tersadar, Draco sebenarnya masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang matanya tangkap di hadapannya. Kondisi yang ia tak bisa membedakan, sebuah mimpi atau kenyataan.

Semua itu terjadi karena gadis itu, gadis yang ditolongnya, gadis yang ia sukai, gadis yang ia titipi cincin Luis, Harry Potter, menjadi pemandangan pertama yang menyapa saat ia membuka mata. Gadis yang sama menyambut kembalinya ia ke dunia dengan sebuah genggaman hangat yang tidak pernah Draco sangka akan ia dapatkan, bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Harry, gadis itu menangis sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Draco semakin erat, membuat atensi Draco terpusat di sana.

"Potter …"

"Ya, ini aku, Malfoy."

TBC

* * *

Kali ini saya mencoba update cepat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Kalau berkenan, tolong berikan review anda, karena akhir-akhir ini nampaknya yang review semakin sedikit. Yah, saya sadar sih, mungkin cerita saya semakin tidak menarik ... hehehe ...

Terima kasih.

Mohon semangatnya ya ...


End file.
